The Betrayal Of Maldonia
by MyahLyah
Summary: Twin brothers Prince Naveen and Prince Nereus are almost identical in every way. Same chiseled handsome face, perfect head of hair, strong broad shoulders and even carry the same walk. Both also happen to fall for the same woman, but that's where the comparisons end. Find out how evil, greed, power and love will all lead up to being the kingdom of Maldonia's greatest betrayal.
1. With Love, You'll Know

The Betrayal Of Maldonia

With Love, You'll Know

Twin brothers Naveen and Nereus are identical in almost every way. They have the same chiseled handsome face, perfect head of hair, strong broad shoulders and muscular physic. They even have the same speaking voices along with princely walk and stance. They even had the women swooning over them with their natural charm, but that's where the similarities ended.

While both are selfish, one has a heart of gold while the other has a heart of ice.

Naveen was the first to be born and also his father's favourite. Once a party boy himself he humbled himself after a recent battle with a rival kingdom called Giodonia, a nation now under the protection and leadership of Maldonia. He was pleased that his rich kingdom is now able to help the fallen country by cleaning up the tarnish scum the former leader left behind.

Nereus was the second born and loved by his father but not enough in favouring. He was still partying and womanizing every step of the way. His arrogance and ego grew after battling in the war and found the transition of Giodonia fairly boring.

Naveen knew his brother more than anyone and was the only person who saw the potential in him to becoming a great leader, or it could be the love he have for him. Which ever it was, he knew he saw the good in Nereus, the same goodness they both shared as children. Nereus was always about himself and no one else. To hell if someone was in trouble, it was their problem, not his.

Naveen dragged his drunk brother into his suite after finding him collapsed on a lounge chair in the ballroom while there were still people partying away, not carrying if it was well after sunrise, almost noon. He quickly shut the party down and ordered the servants to clean up the disastrous mess that was left behind and still managed to arrange the guests to abroad safely to their destinations.

"Nereus, you really need to slow down on the partying. You're getting worse, brother," Naveen said, grabbing a fresh face towel from the bathroom, running cold water over it.

Nereus groaned from the obvious hangover, slowly opening his sea blue eyes. "It was the party of a century! You should've been there! All the booze, women, and more women! Those whores were opening their legs one by one. Who knew Giodonian girls were that promiscuous!"

Naveen dropped the towel over his brother's face. "Those Giodonian girls were training to become the former leader's concubines."

"There's no need to train a woman into being a whore," Nereus said, folding the towel and placing it over his own forehead. "They're naturally born that way. We have our own concubines who were brought up as village girls as well."

Naveen sighed, disappointed. "Brother..."

"I'm going to sleep," Nereus rested his hands behind his back. "Have a servant bring in my usual drink."

Naveen left his brother but not before asking a servant for a beverage that would help with the hangover. Just as he was about to go down the stairs, he saw his father heading his way, his valet not too far behind.

"Son! I need a favour!" Kabir handed him a rolled up chart. "I need for you to check through the village of Orleans in Giodonia. They haven't been the hardest hit in the war but still suffer from theft and vandalism. I just handed you a rough draft of the list. The official counting list of the citizens are at the courthouse!"

Naveen looked through the calculated list and nodded. "I'll take care of it now, father!" He started down the stairs.

"And son?"

"Yes?" He stopped and looked up his father.

Kabir's lips formed a weak smile. "When you return I will need for you and your brother to attend my office."

Naveen nodded. "Will do." And left the palace.

()()()()

By the time he made it to Orleans he heard the hypnotically rich music from the villagers as well as smelling the delicious aroumas of foods that hit his nose. His party days might have been over, but he wasn't afraid to cut a rug when given the chance. And it was also a way of getting to know the people. Through food and music.

"I'm hoping that with all these beignets you're making maybe you will catch yourself a man! A rich and handsome one in particular!" Eudora said, watching her daughter set aside a basket a freshly batch of beignets.

"Mama, I've got better things to do then to _catch a man_! Now are you going to take over for me while I buy some more ingredients or not?"

"Your grandma and I only want what's best for you!" Eudora said

Tiana sighed. "I know and it'll happen someday. Just not today!" She smiled at her mother. "So will you take over for a few minutes?"

Eudora waved her hand. "Go on ahead."

Tiana blew a kiss at her. "Thank you, mama!" And started walking down the street when she spotted what looked like the prince in casual attire dancing with an elderly woman. She laughed to herself, finding the gesture sweet while approaching a nearby shop.

Naveen was careful to not give the woman a dip at the end of the dance. She was old enough and knew that she couldn't afford any broken bones.

"You're a wise boy, your majesty" the woman chuckled, giving his shoulder a light pat.

"It's common courtesy for any man to make his dance partner as comfortable as possible."

"To be sixty years younger again," the woman said sentimentally.

"Then I would really be in trouble!" Naveen smirked.

The woman chuckled, ending the dance. "You go along and find yourself a young girl to share your dances with."

"Aw, you're trying to get rid of me?" He asked in humoured.

"Yes," she admitted, laughing. "These legs are not what they used to be!"

"Then I will grant you your wish, my lady." He gently took her hand and kissed it.

"Exactly like my Raymond!" The woman remembered. "I will be with him soon enough!"

"And your name is?"

"Evangeline."

"Until then, Evangeline..." Naveen gave the woman a wink before leaving her be.

He went on to the court house that was just up the street and collected the official list, his guards close by. After looking over the list and seeing that it matched the chart his father gave him, he returned to his car—until he heard a woman screaming.

Turning back, he witnessed a man snatching the young woman's purse from her hand and running off.

Naveen then saw the man heading his direction and swiftly pulled out his arm, causing the man to run right into it and falling on his back against the hard cobblestone surface.

The heroic prince then stepped on the man's neck. "One more move and I'll crush your throat," he threatened.

The man remained still on the ground until the guards retrieved him.

"Lock him up with rest of the filth!" Naveen ordered. He picked up the purse and walked over to the woman who didn't seem distraught or nervous. "Here you go...," he then looked into her rich brown eyes, greatly effecting him. "...beautiful. What is your name?"

"Tiana," she answered, taking her purse back and noticing the royal Maldonian symbol tattooed on his right hand. "...your highness!" She added and curtseyed.

Naveen shook his head. "There's no need to curtsy. I was only returning your purse from that thief."

"But you're a prince!" Tiana said, surprised at his modesty.

"Who also happens to also be a man," he gently took her hand and kissed it. "And if anyone should be curtsying it should be me."

"Oh?" Tiana was surprised and humoured. "You'd look pretty silly curtsying."

Naveen laughed at the statement. "You're right I would. So I'll bow." He did just that.

"I could get use to that," she joked, gazing into his beautiful honey coloured eyes.

He gazed back. "I'm sure you will."

She raised a brow at him.

Naveen then spotted a food stand behind her. "What is this?"

Tiana followed his eyes and smiled. "It's where I sell my beignets...," she noticed her mother nowhere in sight.

"They smell wonderful," he said as they walked to the stand.

"They tastes just as wonderful!" She handed him a napkin and held out a plate of fresh beignets before him.

Naveen's mouth water and took one before biting into it. "Mm...I'm in love..."

Tiana laughed at his compliment. "I never thought a beignet could effect a person that much."

Naveen smiled at her. "I wasn't talking about the beignet."

She felt her breath shorten, obviously charmed, but kept it under control.

He then finished the pastry and handed her back the napkin.

"Thirsty?" she asked, taking out a small pitcher of milk from the icebox under her stand and pouring it into a medium sized glass cup.

Naveen accepted it and handed the cup back to her. "That was very good." He then cleared his throat. "I'm looking forward to this for the rest of my life."

"What do you mean?" She asked, puzzled.

"You _will_ be my wife." He was definitely certain. "And will birth my son."

Tiana crossed her arms. "And how is the prince so sure about all of this?"

"Because I am!" Naveen giving her a cocky smirk.

"Mm. You're also arrogant?" She asked.

"With a heart of gold," he added, smiling. "So you better tell your family the good news."

She put a hand on her hip. "What makes you think I'm going to marry you?"

"Because you will and I guarantee you that it will be the best decision you've ever made." He took out a gold fountain pen with a diamond band and handed it to her.

"What's this for?" Tiana glanced at the beautiful object as he walked away.

"Keep it! It will replace the ring I'll give you the next time we see each other!" He got into his car and rode off.

Tiana smiled, shaking her head. The prince was definitely confident but also down-to-earth and on top of that he was modest and charming. A trait she liked most about him.

"You better keep that pen!"

She closed her eyes at her mother's voice. "How much did you see?"

"Everything!" Eudora grinned. "Babycakes, this could be our way out of poverty! And to stop selling your beignets and hips on this street."

"Mama, I dance with my friends. And the pay is decent...some of the time. And it's all the traditional dances. Nothing provocative."

"Mmhm and its going to get you girls in a lot trouble someday. Innocent or not!" Eudora said. "Prince Naveen's kingdom already saved us from former Emperor Facilier's reign."

"Us Giodonians can take care of ourselves!" Tiana said stubbornly.

"But being married to a prince who is clearly fond of you can also put some influence to dealing with our nation," Eudora added. "And by the way you were looking at him I'd say the feelings are neutral."

Tiana blushed.

"Mmhm" Eudora knew her daughter. "Let's finish this sale and prepare for his next visit. You want to look your best when he proposes!"

"Mama!" Tiana cried.

()()()()

"So I heard you played a hero!" Kabir teased his eldest son.

Naveen stood across his father and beside his brother. "It was nothing...you two would've done the same thing."

"Why did you want us down here?" Nereus asked, still exhausted from his heavy partying.

Kabir coughed. "To announce that I will be stepping down as king unfortunately."

Naveen looked concerned. "Why is that, father?"

"I'm sick." Was his answer.

That woke up Nereus. "Sick you say?"

Kabir exhaled. "I have a virus that cannot go away. In fact it is getting worse everyday. The prognosis doesn't look good."

"What does this mean for our kingdom?" Nereus asked, somewhat pleased.

Kabir could easily read his youngest son but didn't bother and looked over at his eldest. "This means that I will leave the throne to your brother Naveen."

Nereus' eyes widen in disbelief. "What? Why him?"

"Because Nereus, Naveen is responsible! He's changed his ways and has proven me that he is capable of continuing to lead our kingdom on the right path! And since he was born first he is undoubtedly the true heir and next in line to the throne regardless."

"Horseshit!" Nereus rose from his chair, enraged. "You've always chosen Naveen over me!"

Naveen was shocked but honoured. "Father?"

Kabir walked over to his eldest son. "I will make the announcement by sunset. I already have a celebration arranged."

"Celebration on your pending death?" Nereus then stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind.

Naveen felt both pity and disappointment in his brother's behavior.

Kabir sighed, disappointed himself. "He'll be fine after a drink or two." He then extended his hand for a handshake. "You will make an outstanding king. But..."

"But...," Naveen repeated knowingly on the pending topic change.

"I'm sure you'll be contacting some of the available princesses from allied kingdoms."

"I'm not interested in any of them," he said.

"You don't have to like your wife." Kabir pointed out.

Naveen then thought of his meeting with Tiana. "But I prefer to have some feelings for my wife."

"Her only importance is to give you an heir," said the king. "Your mother was a beautiful woman but knew her place which took a turn for the worse. She sacrificed her life for you and your brother."

"And I will forever be indebted of that." Naveen meant every word. Even if he didn't

remember his mother he still loved her for giving him such a precious gift. Life.

"Then why not call on a dutiful princess to marry?" Kabir suggested.

Naveen smiled weakly at his father, not agreeing with him and decided to tell him about Tiana. "What if I told you that I found a girl, but she isn't exactly a princess?"

The king raised a brow. "Bringing in a commoner can have it's benefits but then there's the emotional outcomes. It could be a difficult adjustment for her."

"She can definitely handle things around here," Naveen said with confidence.

"The good thing about commoner women are their dedication to their spouses and only to them."

Naveen shrugged. "I don't mind that at all in a wife."

Kabir laughed. "You're a lot like your father. A leader with pride who also happens to be a man. There's a lot of temptation that not even the most beautiful commoner girl can prevent. It is their duty to impress." He noticed his son's mind off to somewhere and asked. "What is her name? Is she one of the servants from here?"

Naveen shook his head. "No, she's from Giodonia."

"Ah! Well she must come to the celebration!" Kabir encouraged.

Naveen's honey coloured eyes lit up. "You really mean it? You're not messing with my head?"

Kabir waved his hand. "Of course not son! If you're this interested in the girl then she must be something special! And to have you marrying someone from Giodonia would bring in more trust from the people of that country! Bring her here and she will be dressed in the most beautiful gowns, bathe in the finest waters and resting in the silkiest of sheets. She will have her choice in whatever jewelry to be worn from the Queen's Diamond Hall. What is her name again?" He asked his son who was already heading out of the room.

"Tiana!" Naveen answered, leaving the room.

The king nodded, approvingly. "Princess Tiana of Maldonia..." He let the name sink in. "Queen Tiana of Maldonia...Both have nice rings indeed!"

()()()()

Naveen knocked heavily on the front door to Tiana's small and cozy looking home according to nearby resident but was disappointed when no one answered.

"Strange...,"' Naveen searched around the yard and found nothing. He sighed, and patted the ring box he had in his trouser pocket before returning to his car and riding down the road with some hope of finding Tiana walking down the street. Unfortunately for him, hope wasn't on his side.

()()()()

Later that evening...Centre Ballroom, Palace de Maldonia

"...so it is my honour to announce to you all that my son Prince Naveen of Maldonia will be the next king of Maldonia!"King Kabir announced.

The crowd roared for the crown prince who looked on proudly.

Naveen's honey coloured eyes then met with his twin's icy blues and could see that he's already been drinking.

Nereus gave his brother a pat on the back. "Naveen my dear twin brother! I am very pleased about you becoming the next king that I too have a gift for you..." set his drink down then clap loudly. "Ladies!"

A group of young women all came out wearing next to nothing, their breasts and pelvis region covered in their nation's colours of yellow and red, their upper thighs also exposed. "The Giodonian village dancers!"

Naveen frowned at his brother before glancing back at the women who all began dancing as soon as the music came on.

"Enticing whores...," Nereus said, eying one of the dancers.

Naveen followed his brother's preying eyes and did a double take at the future victim who was none other than Tiana. "You will not be seeing her!"

"Says who? She is only a village dancer. They are born to please. Notice how she moves with grace and yet her hips says otherwise..."

Naveen watched Tiana dancing and couldn't disagree, but will not share her with any man including his twin brother.

Kabir was equally impress with all the women dancers.

"Son, are not the dancers beautiful? I'd have to admit Nereus your taste is exceptional. Where did you find these girls?"

"I had them brought over!" Nereus answered with a smirk.

Naveen walked down the stairs to get a closer look at Tiana who did look graceful in her dance and overall presence. Her hips swayed effortlessly to the music. Her brown skin glistened through every beat. None of the other beautiful women caught his attention the entire time as his eyes were only glued to her, and in his vision she was perfection.

"She is a beauty."

Naveen heard his father say and knew how much of a womanizer he could be at times. "They're all beautiful."

But the king chuckled, knowing how his son is. "But she is different. Rare from the others."

"That she is," the crown prince agreed.

"Enough to distract you from _your_ Tiana?" The king pressed.

Naveen didn't answer as he continued watching.

Kabir smirked in satisfaction. "I hate to say I told you—

"The woman is Tiana, father," Naveen confessed.

The king's eyes widen. "I see...very impressed indeed."

Suddenly both Naveen and Kabir were surrounded by neighboring leaders getting congratulations from them all.

Naveen frowned as he lost Tiana but found her again. "Thank you!" He tried to look on for her but was distracted again.

"You will make an outstanding king!"

"You must be proud of your son!"

"Kibar made the right choice!"

Nereus stood with his guard and pointed out to Tiana. "Get her!"

The guard followed orders, walking over to the younger woman.

Tiana hated that she was ordered to dance for the royal family in such a derogatory manner. She also couldn't believe how different the Maldonian brothers are...

…

_Tiana was out with her mother when the dark prince approached her._

_'You will definitely do.'_

_She looked into Nereus's icy blue eyes and knew that it wasn't Naveen's warm honey coloured orbs. 'Excuse me your majesty?'_

_Nereus's eyes wandered her body. 'Turn for me.'_

_Tiana looked at her mother who was offended. 'Your majesty with all due respect...'_

_'Stay out of this old woman. That is if you don't want to be imprisoned,' Nereus said to Eudora without looking at her, his eyes still on her daughter. 'You will dance at my brother's celebration. You will be the prize of the group of girls I've already chosen and you will certainly go to bed with me tonight.'_

_Tiana gasped as he moved forward to her. _

_'Where have you been all my life?' _

_She never felt more disgusted. 'Not with you!'_

_He looked stunned. 'What did you just say?'_

_'She said yes!' Eudora didn't want anything to happen to her daughter. Even if something were to inevitably happen to her under the prince's hand._

_Nereus gave Tiana a dark smirk. 'It wouldn't matter what her answer was. I'm your prince and she'll be my new concubine.'..._

…

"Come!"

Tiana felt the guard roughly grasp her arm, pulling her along. "Please, I can only dance with the other girls." She begged.

Nereus laughed. "You are adorable! Lune, bring her to my bed."

"No!" Tiana screamed.

Naveen heard the familiar screaming, looking over and noticed Tiana missing. "Where is she?" He saw the back of his brother's guard walking up the stairs with brown shapely legs kicking through every step. He hurriedly followed.

Tiana was terrified when the guard threw her on the prince's bed. She backed up against the headboard with her knees against her chest as she saw the blue eyed prince walking into the room.

Nereus closed the doors. "Now...where were we?" He rubbed his hands together, climbing on the bed.

She tried to jump off the bed only to have the prince grab her right leg, pulling her under him.

"I don't want this your majesty!" she cried, crossing her legs closed.

Nereus ignored her as his lips ran over her neck. "Mm. I love the sound of a woman crying when I'm fucking her."

Tiana punched at him only to have him slap her face.

"Keep fighting! It will only turn me on even more!" He warned, grasping at her thigh.

"Please, I'm engaged! I'm saving myself for my husband!" She cried in desperation.

He raised a brow. "Then your husband will thank me when he spends his nights with a well seasoned wife."

"Nereus, what the _hell_ are you doing?" Naveen asked after busting into the room.

"Get out Naveen I'm busy!" Nereus ordered.

"No," he pulled his brother off Tiana who had a look of dismay on her face. "Look at her?"

The dark prince snorted. "She's only a concubine!"

"No, she is my _fiancée!_" Naveen announced.

Nereus frowned in disbelief. "Since when?"

"Since today," Naveen helped her out of the bed.

Tiana was so overwhelmed that she was speechless. She didn't remember ever being this frightened in her life.

"Is this what you do to all the women you bring in your bedroom?" Naveen scooped her up in his arms, not caring if his brother was furious when leaving the room. "I'm sorry Tiana. I know that you are probably just as confused as I am but you will not have to worry about my brother ever hurting you."

Tiana honestly didn't know what to say as he led her outside into what looked like a garden. Even in the dark night the lighting made it seemed like the sun was shining down on them.

He set her down on the trimmed lawn. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Tiana said, not wanting the prince to feel sorry for her. "I'm used to men trying to steal what they don't own. He won't be the last."

"He will be if you marry me."

She frowned at the crown prince who was very serious. "Marry you?"

"I just said that," he pulled out a ring from his pocket and got down on one knee. "I told you that the next time we see each other I'll have a ring for you."

Tiana covered her mouth with her hands. "This is crazy. We just met!"

"We can have a long engagement and live here if you like." He smiled.

She then look to the entrance of the palace. "But what if..."

"He won't be interested as long as you're with me," he said with reassurance. "And with me now being crown prince I have higher power to stop him completely."

"I well, um...," Tiana thought about the prince's proposal and as tempting as it sounded she couldn't do it. "I'm sorry but I can't. When I marry I want to be in love with my partner."

"And you don't think that will happen with us?" He pressed.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know."

He took her hand. "Then why turn down on a possibility of happiness? We like each other, correct?"

"Well, I like you, yes—

"And every couple I know who's in love started out as friends..." he slid the ring through her ring finger even before she gave him an answer. "Give me the chance to prove your doubts wrong."

Tiana gazed into Naveen's honey coloured eyes and felt her heart flutter. His proposal was genuine and the charm she found in him earlier got through to her. He is definitely not his brother, she felt safe with the prince. He saved her life not once but twice already, and this could really help her family who have been struggling all their lives. "Yes...I'll give you that chance."

Naveen knew that Tiana's feelings were more than friendship because he felt the same exact way. Guarded but with her trustworthy. There was something pure about her, good spirited. So he extended his hand out to caress her face, "Mi benita."

Tiana placed her hand over his. "What does that mean?"

"My beauty," he answered with a smile.

She smiled, trying to hide her obvious blush.

Naveen was humoured. "I found a woman who I want to marry! And I'm only nineteen."

"I'm seventeen," she added.

"So young," Naveen teased.

She raised a brow. "Still interested in me marrying you now?"

"Of course I am!" Naveen stepped up to her. "And to prove my gratitude...," he pressed his lips onto hers.

Tiana accepted his kiss which started out as innocent then gradually turning passionate.

Naveen realized that his new _fiancée_ wasn't quite the expert at kissing and found it his duty to teach her everything he knew on the art. His tongue slowly entered her mouth, tasting the sweet nectar wine she obviously had prior to the dance.

Tiana felt the prince's tongue and followed with hesitance before giving him her own tongue in the osculation. She moaned softly and that was when the kiss quickly ended.

Naveen had to end the kiss as Tiana quick learning and moaning got to him. The last thing she needed was another man coming on her.

"That was some kiss...," he held her in his arms.

Tiana tried recovering from the kiss without embarrassing herself, but knew that was impossible as he was gazing right at her. She returned his smile.

He then kissed her forehead. "Mi benita..." Already knowing how he felt for her. "Love at first sight is a powerful source."

She closed her eyes and exhaled deeply. "You love me?"

"I do," he admitted.

She then looked up at him and asked, "How does it feel?" She had to be certain that it was the same reaction.

"It's difficult to explain," Naveen admitted. "When I first saw you there was an obvious attraction. You are beautiful, but there was your eyes and how easy it is to see how pure your soul is. You have ambition, drive, passion, kindness. A lot of women I know also don't make my heart feel as tight or cause me to lose focus on my busy life. Then there's the nerves. You actually make me nervous."

"Nervous?" Tiana questioned, confused.

"A good nervous," he added. "I also don't want to lose you."

She read his honey coloured eyes, easily seeing the genuine and honesty in them as well as love. A love that was different from what she has with her family.

Naveen gazed at her. "I also can't imagine a future without you in it. As my wife and mother to my son."

"That's how I feel," Tiana confessed. "But we just met..." She felt his hand gently caress her face.

"With love, you'll know," the crown prince said and pressed his lips onto hers once again.

Nereus stood from his balcony watching the entire exchange. Furious.

()()()()

A/N: There you have it! The first chapter and definite introductions of the main characters. I hope this first chapter wasn't too overwhelming. My first chapters tend to be longer than the average chapters I write. Hope you enjoyed what was written so far as I will be working on chapter two soon!

I'll also be posting 'The Prime Minister's Daughter' very soon! Until then, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter to this story!


	2. Mirror Mirror Pt 1

The Betrayal Of Maldonia

Mirror Mirror Pt 1

The next several days were like a dream come true for Tiana as she was announced to being the fiancee of the crown prince and already she was being treated as if she was some sort of princess. Naveen and the king made certain of that as both were very generous to her.

She was also dressed in the finest material and bathe by the best soaps and spritz in the best perfumes. Her former life was quickly turning into a thing in the past.

Well, not all is in the past.

"I'd like to thank you for looking after my mother and grandmother, your majesty," Tiana told the king with a curtsy.

Kabir smiled. Already loving Tiana as if she were the daughter he never had. "Your family is our family, my dear. You are marrying my best son!"

Tiana couldn't agree more. "I love him, your highness."

"As he does you. These last several days have been heavenly. It is heartbreaking

to know that I will never see your and my son's first born."

"Naveen and I have already agreed to name our first child after you if it is a boy!" Tiana and Naveen haven't consummated their relationship as they're waiting until marriage for that, but still had many discussions on their future together.

"I couldn't be more honoured," Kabir said, really touched by what his future daughter-in-law told him.

"Did you ever get the chance to take my grandmother's antidote roots? They're suppose to get you your strength and improve your health!"

Kabir sighed with a slight grin. "I will admit my not doing so! But I will promise to take some as soon as I go to my meeting..."

Suddenly, trumpet horns blew, announcing the good prince's return.

"Naveen is back!" Tiana exclaimed, running to the window and exhaling blissfully at the sight of the crown prince hurrying into the palace.

Kabir laughed, also happy for his son's return. "He will be in here soon enough, my dear! Come sit with me! He'll want to see that his future wife and princess was faithfully waiting for him."

Tiana followed orders and sat on the left of the king. Naveen being heir would sit to his father's right.

Once Naveen walked into the throne room to find his finacee and father sitting before him, he raised a brow at the two.

"Something you like to share with me, father?"

"Oh?" Kabir raised his brows.

"You have my beautiful fiancee on the queen's throne. Did you secretly marry her!" He joked and laughed when he heard a gasp from Tiana.

"If I were thirty years younger and in excellent health I would've taken her for myself," he joked back. "But this beautiful and rare flower belongs to you!"

"As I belong to her," he gently took her hand and kissed it.

Tiana smiled, suppressing a blush.

Kabir took that hint and slowly stood up.

"Do you need help father?" Naveen asked, noticing his father struggling.

Kabir raised his hand to prevent an assistance from his son. "No, no this is suppose to happen. You and Tiana should catch up! You've been gone for more than a week already!"

Naveen followed. "Don't you want to know what happened with the exchange?"

"The briefs you shared with me over the telephone and from your letter was satisfying enough." Kabir gave his son a light pat on the back. "You are playing king wonderfully. I can only imagine how great you'll be once the crown touches you head."

"It is an honour, father," Naveen said, serious.

Kabir gave the two a nod before leaving them alone.

Naveen had to make sure that his father was alright and when he looked out into the hall he saw the king being assisted by two of his guards. He felt bad for the man as his father was always use to showing off his physical strength.

Tiana watched as well, noticing the man getting weaker everyday since she's moved into the palace. He's become such a powerful figure for her and like a second father that it was heartbreaking to know that he was dying.

"I wish he would accept my assistance," Naveen said.

"He doesn't want to be a bother," Tiana told him, locking her arm with his.

"I know that more than anyone, but as his son...I feel helpless through this entire ordeal."

Tiana rubbed his arm. "He doesn't want you feeling that way. During your trip away all he's spoke about is how proud he is of you and how much of an outstanding leader he knows you'll become."

Naveen glanced down at his fiancee before gently cupping her face with his hand. He was already aware of his father's love, but hearing it from the woman he loves made it all the fascinating.

When his lips touched hers it was soft, sweet and careful. He respected her cultural difference with waiting until marriage before taking it a step further making it all the relieving...in the beginning.

Then a sudden move on her part caught him off guard when she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss which made it no longer as innocent as passion ignited from it.

Naveen slowly pulled her in his arms as they circled around her frame. They kissed a while longer before ending it, both exhaling deeply, as if they released an unknown tension.

"Tiana...," Naveen opened the door. "We should leave before we get carried away."

Tiana only nodded; the feeling of his arousal and the heat in between her legs letting her know how her promise to remain pure until after the wedding was now becoming a challenge after such a kiss.

()()()()

Pool Room -

Being around the poolroom with her lady servants made a huge difference later that day when it got hotter outside. Tiana, in a very revealing but modest swim attire sat on the lounge chair with her female servants close by while the others were in the pool swimming or playing volleyball.

"His highness will likely join you once his meeting is over, Tiana," promised Teresa, a servant who was a few years older than the future queen. She was like a protective sister since moving in and appreciated the honour of guiding her into being a royal's wife.

Tiana sighed. "I really hope to see him. That brief moment in the throne room wasn't enough. I already miss him."

"Of course you do," one of the servants in the pool teased.

"I'm not sure he'd be able to hold back with you in that bathing suit either," added another servant, making them all but the older servant laughing.

"Selena, where is your respect to the crown prince's fiancee?" She scolded.

"No, Teresa it's fine," Tiana laughed. "She was being funny and I laughed as well!" Her smile widen when she spotted the back of Naveen walking in. "Naveen!" She then got up to run over to him and gasped when realizing it wasn't her finacee, a pair of ice blue eyes staring at her told her that.

Nereus.

Her heart pounded in her chest, surprised. "Oh, I'm sorry. I-I didn't—

He smirked darkly. "My brother and I get confused all the time. It's not a problem."

Tiana nodded, feeling nervous at his intense stare. "Well, I'll be..."

"You'll be what?" he interrupted her, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Mi benita!" Naveen quickly stepped in, wrapping a protective yet possessive arm around his finacee as he saw his brother near her. "Is there something you need, Nereus?"

Nereus' smirk disappeared. "I was only taking a walk before leaving out. I'm taking a trip away from here."

"Oh, is that so?" Naveen was actually surprised. "Where to?"

"It'll be a trip far away from Maldonia." Was all the prince gave to his twin brother.

"I hope you stay out of trouble, brother" Naveen said.

Nereus then looked at Tiana, his eyes roaming her body before returning his gaze to his brother's. "You do the same, brother." He then walked away arrogantly.

Tiana exhaled, hugging her fiance. "I'm so glad you came when you did."

"He didn't touch you did he?" Naveen asked.

She shook her head. "No, I was being foolish to not look at his eyes before realizing it wasn't you coming in."

Naveen smiled, caressing her cheek. "Then I'll quickly have you learn the difference between us brothers, mi benita." His lips touched hers.

Teresa signaled for the other female servants to leave the poolroom. She didn't want any of the ladies to spread any rumours as it was her job to protect the future princess.

The engaged couple then sat at the lounge chair where they continued their kissing and conversation on a new topic, their wedding.

"Are you excited about us getting married in less than a week?" He asked.

"Very," she gazed into his honey coloured eyes. "I'm looking forward to spending the rest of my life with you."

"As I am with you," Naveen said kissed her hand.

"And my mother and grandmother really appreciates everything you and the king have done for them!" She said, staring up a him.

"Your family is my family, Tiana," Naveen returned her gaze before giving her another kiss.

But that wasn't enough for Tiana as she then straddled on top of him.

Naveen placed his hands on her hips as they shared another passionate kiss. their tongues danced. Then as Tiana felt her fiance firming her nerve kicked in.

He felt her tense and ended the kiss. "As much as I would love to make love to you, I would rather respect your true desires and wait. A week will not kill us, even though five days seems torturous," he said honestly. "You're worth the wait."

Tiana never felt more love for her fiance as she did at the moment and passionately kissed him again.

"Mm." Naveen laughed, running his hand down her lower back. "As much as I want to continue getting spoiled with your affections I'm afraid that we'll have to postpone them until later."

"Why is that?" Tiana kiss his jaw then neck.

Naveen closed his eyes in pleasure. "Mm. I'm hungry."

"I can fix something for you," Tiana said, ending her affections and felt her fiance's lips on her forehead. "What are you in the mood for?"

"Anything!" he answered as she got off him. His eyes roaming her from behind before she turned to him. "Perhaps something dark and sweet for dessert."

Tiana smiled, loving the fact that despite him being gentleman, he was still a man. "Dark and sweet?"

"For dessert," he got up and brought her in his arms. "Mi benita..."

Tiana exhaled blissfully. "Mm. I love it when you call me that." And pressed her lips onto his once more.

()()()()

Outside the Giodonian Coast – Facilier's Apartment -

"I thank you for coming to my...humbled living arrangements," Facilier gestured to his studio apartment. Everything that was once overpriced was now second hand to pure trash.

"It is my pleasure," Nereus told the man even though he'd rather be in his lavish palace surrounded by concubines in his suite.

"So I heard ya daddy is dyin'. Must be a very hard time for you and your brother right now."

The dark prince snorted. "I'm counting down the seconds, hours and days until that old bastard finally kicks the bucket."

"To become new king I'm assuming?" Facilier asked.

Nereus knew he couldn't lie to the man. The truth would eventfully come out. "If my brother was suddenly struck by lighting," he said, making the man laugh.

"Daddy chose faithful Naveen over you? Shocking!"

Nereus heard the sarcasm in the older man's tone and suppressed his urge of beating the man to a pulp. Instead, he threw him a stack of cash. "I need a favour."

Facilier picked up the large sum of money, counting. "Hmm. You want this bad! What is it for? Killing ya old man? He's already dyin'."

"Not quick enough, but the money isn't for my father. It's for my brother."

Facilier raised a brow as he grew interest in this plan. "Go on..."

"I want him dead. Simple as that."

Facilier whistled while counting the money. "Naveen is a warrior. It won't be easy to do that."

"It will if there's a war battle." Nereus smirked.

"And how confident are you on this plan? What if it backfires? I can't afford to lose this dump!" He gestured to his apartment.

"I'll make you a Duke!" Nereus offered.

"A Duke ain't gonna pull it, pretty boy. I want my country back! It isn't worth shit anyway," Facilier said.

"You're right about that!" Nereus thought about it for moment before extending his hand. "You'll have your country back once I'm king."

Facilier accepted the handshake with another plan in mind. "Deal."


	3. Mirror Mirror Pt 2

The Betrayal Of Maldonia

Mirror Mirror Pt 2

A Week Later – Maldonian Abbey Of Mystras – Royal Wedding

Naveen and Tiana stood face to face in front of their guests as the Priest announced them husband and wife.

The Prince lifted the teal blue veil from his bride and saw the beautiful face he looked forward to seeing for the rest of his life before leaning forward to seal her lips with his.

The guests roared in applause, all except Nereus who's blue eyes stared darkly at the bride who now belonged to his brother. The same 'prize' that was stolen from him from his own brother. A brother who will soon no longer be a concern of his when he finally takes her back to where she belong. Under him.

Kabir suppressed his cough long enough until his son and new daughter were out of the church. He was in his own car when he let out violent coughs. But he wouldn't let his illness ruin a beautiful day as this and knew that it wouldn't be long before his son Naveen will be crowned king and whatever concern he had for his youngest twin son will no longer exist.

"He will be Naveen's problem unfortunately," he grimly said to himself.

()()()()

"I don't want to go to that ball," Tiana said while in her husband's arms in their carriage. They were on their way to one of the many wedding reception balls that were held for them across the kingdom.

"I don't either but we have to make at least one appearance to one of these balls before we leave for our honeymoon." He then sighed at the location of it. "I hope you don't mind it being at the palace."

"It'll be perfect as long as you're there."Tiana smiled.

Naveen returned his wife's smile. So sweet, gentle and beautiful. The qualities he loves best in a woman. "You will make me very happy."

"And you'll make me happy just as long as you never stray from our marriage," she warned.

Naveen raised his hand and gently caressed her face. Under all the sweet, gentle and beauty was also feistiness, fire and spunk. The qualities he loves best about _her_.

"I will never stray. You are all the woman I want and need," he then pressed his lips onto hers just as their carriage stopped.

Both exhaled disappointingly and were soon out and escorted to the palace dressing rooms for the newlyweds to change into a ballroom attire which consists of a reception gown dress and uniform while everyone waited anxiously for wedded couple's arrival in the ballroom.

"You look absolutely beautiful in this blue evening gown for your reception your majesty!" the royal seamstress complimented. Tiana smiled at her reflection in the mirror.

"I absolutely agree!" Naveen said from the door.

Tiana turned back to see her new husband looking extremely handsome in his royal uniform and blushed at the way his honey coloured eyes wandered her from head to toe.

The seamstress curtseyed before moving out of the prince's way as he approached his bride, she excused herself out of the room to grant them privacy.

"I don't know if I want to even share you with all those strangers out there," Naveen said, apporaching her.

Tiana's heart raced as he pulled her in his arms but relaxed once their lips touched.

"Mm...," she moaned, feeling Naveen's hand on her lower back. Her entire front now pressed up against his. Her body felt a sudden heat at how intimate they were that moment and she could definitely feel him firming up.

"Tiana," Naveen kissed her once more before regretfully pulling away.

"Naveen...," she moaned, bringing his lips back to hers.

The prince love feeling the softness and how intimately close they were now that they're married, but if they kept at it this way they will never make it to the ball. "Mm...later mi benita," he promised. "As soon as we're done here."

Tiana nodded as the butterflies in her stomach somewhat calmed. Even Naveen was anxious to consummate their relationship though he had a bit more self control as she.

"Maldonia welcomes the Crown Prince Naveen and Princess Tiana of Maldonia!"

They stepped out waving with their free hands while the others were interlinked. As the applause continued they walked over to Kabir who was looking proudly at them and with a beautiful tiara sitting beautifully on an emerald green pillow.

Naveen released Tiana's hand as he bowed before his father. She curtseyed and soon felt the surprisingly heavy tiara on her head.

Nereus watched her every move, his eyes then moved down to the cleavage of her modest but very figure flattering blue evening gown, envisioning her as his own bride.

"Princess Tiana of Maldonia!" Kabir announced, applause soon followed.

A smile escaped the princess' lips as she looked at her new father and then husband before glancing out at her mother and grandmother who also had pride in their eyes. She blew them a kiss.

"Care to dance?" Naveen asked her, his hands gently on her shoulders.

She didn't answer, only giving her hand to his as they begin their dance on the ballroom floor.

Nereus watched with envy as the his brother danced with the new bride. He didn't have an interest of marrying Tiana at the time as all he wanted was to use her as a concubine, but now that he's gotten familiar with her from a distance, he wanted her more than anything.

Naveen didn't deserve such beauty, perfection, sensuality. She was suppose to be smiling at him with lust in her eyes. It was suppose to be him who was receiving her kisses and once this ball was over she will give his brother what he thirst for. Her body. He didn't care if she was a virgin or not. He just needed her for himself.

"If you stare at her any harder you'd lose your sight my son," Kabir teased from behind.

"She belongs to me," Nereus didn't bother looking at his father.

"She's Naveen and only his, Nereus. There are others who will love your attention," Kabir hinted.

The dark prince frowned. "I others aren't worth my time!"

The king sighed, shaking his head. "You've always wanted what your brother have."

The comment angered the prince and he turned back to glare at his father. "That is because he would always steal what was already mine!" He then stormed away from his father and helped himself to a glass of champagne. He may not have Tiana at the moment but she will be his. Just as soon as his plan is all set he will have her and the kingdom.

Everyone watched Prince Naveen and Princess Tiana share their first dance as husband and wife with awe. The love between the two was obvious and with confidence they knew that the current king will leave them all in good hands with the leadership of their future king Naveen. For now, they watched the very in love newlyweds in their bliss.

"Mi benita," Naveen whispered before pressing his lips on Tiana who didn't have time to blush this time. She loved the way he would call her his beauty. HIS beauty. And it didn't matter if there were hundreds of people in the room.

She exhaled into the kiss feeling her heart flutter.

"I love you," Naveen said through the kisses and meant every word. Never in his nineteen years of being on this earth has a woman ever got him to feel this way. He's always been so focused and serious about making his father proud of him but now Tiana was the most important person in his life. The one person who remained the same—even if he's known her for a short time. He was sure she will always be faithful to him. Just as he will be faithful to only her.

"You will give me plenty of children," he stared into her eyes.

She smiled. "How many do you need?"

"Seven," was his answer, making her laugh.

"You want me to give birth to an entire village?" She asked, obviously joking.

"If you can," he joked as she rolled her eyes. "Are you ready to leave?"

"Since we got here."

He caressed her face. "Then we'll leave."

"But I'd like to see my family before we leave," Tiana told him.

Naveen escorted her over to where she gave her mother a hug.

"You look beautiful, babycakes," Eudora held her daughter.

"Thank you, mama," Tiana actually grew teary eyed as she released the hug.

"Hey now," Eudora wiped away her daughter's tears. "You don't want to ruin your make-up right before your husband takes you away on your honeymoon!"

Tiana sniffled, before turning to her grandmother and hugging her.

"It does my heart so good to see my grandbaby end up with such a nice man," her grandmother said knowingly. "A good man."

"Thank you, Mama Odie," Tiana released the hug, watching her husband hug her mother and grandmother.

"You take good care of my grandbaby your majesty!"

"I certainly will, Mama Odie, but please. Call me Naveen!" He suggested. "Am I not your grandson now?"

The older woman smiled. "You are my grandboy!" She hugged him again. "Who has such a good heart!"

"And you give him as many babies as he wishes!" Eudora told her daughter

"Mama!" Tiana blushed.

"You're a married woman now," her mother gave her a kiss on the cheek. "It's time for all that blushing to end."

"Oh don't be so hard on the child!" Mama Odie said to her her daughter-in-law before turning toward her granddaughter. "Baby, you can blush all you want! It's your trait."

"We should go!" Naveen put his hand on the small of his wife's waist. "Abinaza, ladies!"

"Goodbye!"

"Love you!"

They eased out of the ballroom while no one was watching, all except Nereus who was leaning against a wall with bitterness and a calculating mind. He saw the excitement in Tiana's eyes as she ran up the stairs with his brother.

_'Whore,'_ he thought bitterly. While she lay under his brother with her legs spread he was sure she'd do things for him that she would never do to him. But it didn't matter because he takes what's his and once he's king he will enjoy every second of having her. Just as he will enjoy standing over his brother's dead body. The thought put a happy smirk on his lips.

()()()()

Naveen carried Tiana in his suite where violet and old rose pedals lay beautifully on the floor and bed. He set her on the floor and brought her back in his arms.

"Welcome home, wife," Naveen smiled.

With confidence Tiana pressed her body against her husband, already feeling his erection pressed against her tummy. Their eyes gazing into each other before their lips met in a passionate kiss.

She then titled her head back just so her husband can kiss all of her neck. Her hands were also unlatching each button from his uniform as he easily unzipped her blue gown that soon pooled around her ankles.

Nerves hit the princess once again when she pulled away slightly, modestly standing before him in her undergarments.

But Naveen quickly calmed those nerves when he ran a gently caress up and down her left arm, then her face.

"We don't have to..." he said with reassurance.

"But we do. I want to!" Tiana stepped forward to him and pulled the straps of her slip off her shoulders and pooled around her ankles to expose her almost nude body.

Naveen's honey coloured eyes took in everything that stood before him. His wife looked perfect, her brown eyes looked perfect, her full lips looked perfect, her breasts looked perfect, her very erect nipples looked perfect, the small of her waist looked perfect, the belly that will be swollen of his heir someday was perfect, her curvy hips and womanly thighs looked perfect. She was perfect in every way a woman should be.

He took her hands and walked them over to the bed where he instructed her to lay down. When she did he joined her and decided to lay with her before making love to her.

His hand caressed her cheeks before giving them both a kiss. He closed his eyes when her own soft hands rubbed over his tone and well defined chest. He will be patient and control his urges for her. He will be gentle for her because she is his wife.

Naveen groaned when Tiana's gentle hand ran lower enough to where she could've brushed over his most wanted area.

"You are incredible," Naveen took her hand and kissed it before pressing his lips on hers.

While kissing, Tiana felt her husband's skillful hands slide on the under garment that shield her womanness from him and gasped when his finger brushed over her pearl.

He knew she wasn't hurt especially when she arched her hips forward to be touched again.

"Mm Naveen," Tiana moaned, aching to be touched and was satisfied when his mouth was on her right breast, tongue flicking her nipple.

He felt how slick and ready she was for him to finally consummate their marriage, but he wanted to taste every arch, crevice and side of her. H e kissed her lips once more before running his hands down over her hips and over her thighs.

Tiana opened her legs for him then felt his mouth suck on her pearl, her body was suudenly hit with a shock wave of pleasure.

"Ah!" she moaned louder then before as if she was releasing a load of built up tension from her womanhood. It was the most incredible feeling she's ever experienced.

She exhaled once it was over, but not before feeling Naveen's manhood easily slide in her. The pressured feeling was a bit distracting but it all ended when he 'broke' through her.

"Are you alright?" He asked, pausing after noticing her brows furrowed, assuming she was in pain.

She nodded. "Yes..." Whatever pain her mother warned her about didn't happen, there was a breif pressure but the pain wasn't there, at least she didn't notice though she could definitely feel all of him inside of her. The faster he went the more pleasure she was receiving and moved her hips along with his.

"I love you," Naveen whispered, his climax soon approaching.

"I love...you!" She felt herself build up again. "Oh, Naveen...I love you, mm..."

After the first and second waves of orgasm hit Naveen brought Tiana in his arms and kissed her.

Tiana felt the love and passion from her husband. If marriage life was going to be this way for the rest of her life then she was thankful that she accepted.

()()()()

"That was incredible," Naveen breath as Tiana rested her head on his chest "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No, you were wonderful," Tiana ran her hand up her husband's perfect six pack and noticed the royal animal tattooed on his left pec. She traced it with her finger.

Naveen heard his wife humming a tune he wasn't familiar with but listened on anyway as he also watched as her hand ran over his tattoo, his royal coat of arms.

"Why a frog?" Tiana asked, fingering the tattoo artwork.

"Why not a frog?" Naveen took her hand and kissed it. "The very first king of Maldonia decided to use a frog after from what he claimed was the reason it brought our kingdom out of the worst drought in history, three hundred years ago."

"Really?" she asked, intriged.

He nodded his head. "And frogs were behind many of our victories. We'd use our green battle uniforms as camouflage against our enemies over the centuries. The kingdom wasn't always strong. We had to use a lot of commonsense and wit to win respect from neighboring countries."

Tiana wrapped an arm over his torso. "Mmm...in Giodonia the former king used a dragon."

"A tainted dragon," Naveen kissed her forehead. "How do you feel?"

"A little sore but I'll live." Tiana rested her head on his chest and kissed it. She also spotted the tattoo along his bulging bicep. "So strong...and this tattoo has the royal coat of arms, but green and purple..."

"Violet. As my wife you will also have the violet and gold design. As queen," he explained.

"Will it hurt?" she asked and soon heard him him laughing. "What?"

"I was only joking with you on getting a tattoo, Tiana," Naveen blocked his face and continued to laugh when Tiana playfully fit his arm. "I didn't think you'd believe me!"

"Well, that frog story sounded a bit far fetched. Was that also a joke?"

"No, it wasn't," he answered as she tried sitting up but tensed.

"Ouch!"

Naveen also sat up, concerned, "Are you alright?"

Tiana nodded. "I'm sore but I'll live." She leaned forward to give the prince a kiss on his cheek.

"You know that if you're uncomfortable..." Naveen stopped when he felt her lips on his neck. "Um, as I was saying..." he exhaled as she wrapped her fingers around his manhood and stroked it. "The power you have over me..."

Tiana smirked and increased her stroking, noticing how firmer it was getting. She knew she was doing something right by that and hearing her husband's breathing increased. The stories her friends told her as well as a book they showed her really helped and when she pressed her lips onto Naveen's she felt him lift her on top of him before feeling him inside her again.

"Move you hips," he instructed while thrusting in and out of her. She followed his order and moaned when he touchd her spot.

"Oh, Naveen..."

They went on like this for several minutes until they both reached their peak.

"Achidonza..." Naveen breathed, out of breath as he held his wife in his arms.

"Achidonza indeed," Tiana wrapped an arm across his torso.

"You are full of surprises," he was impressed at how quick and skillful she has already become.

"Books and tips from friends who are already married." Was her answer. "But being on top that way was incredible!"

He kissed her somewhat moisten forehead. "You will do it more often?"

"If you let me," she said and felt his cup her face to look into his eyes.

"I won't let you do anything. It's your choice, not mine. We're equal in and out of bed. Even if the laws here says otherwise," Naveen explained seriously.

Tiana could only smile and gave her husband another kiss. "I'm so glad I married you."

Naveen returned the smile. "And I'm glad you said yes."

()()()()


	4. Mirror Mirror Pt 3

The Betrayal Of Maldonia

Mirror Mirror Pt 3

A month later

Tiana woke up to the sun shining and birds chirping from outside the window. It would normally annoy her but since marrying Naveen she came to appreciate little things like that. At least they had their freedom, she on the other hand had being a perfect little princess and everyone bowing down to serve he as a consolation prize. It was fun at first, but now it quickly grew boring. She stretched her arms and turned over expecting to find her husband still in bed but all she found were sheets. Naveen was unfortunately already up for the day and most likely with his father.

She sighed. "There goes my morning panza...,"

A knock was heard at the door before a servant who became close to Tiana came walking in pushing a cart of food. "Good morning your majesty!"

"Good morning, Lydia!"

"Here's your breakfast! All your favourites!"

Tiana looked over everything and felt her stomach growl. "Bacon, eggs, beignets!"

"Yep, and oatmeal, toast, fresh fruit salad-

"No to the oatmeal and toast. Maybe tomorrow. But that fruit salad is looking delicious!" Tiana reached out for a pineapple chunk.

"Are you having any cravings?" The servant asked.

The princess rolled her eyes. "I'm not pregnant...yet."

"I overheard the Prince and King discussing heirs! The king mentioned that he had a dream about holding a baby boy!"

"I would know if I'm pregnant," Tiana picked up another pineapple chunk and put it in her mouth.

"Eating fruits means you could be having a girl!" The servant joked.

"Lydia!"

"I'm messing with you! And since were on the topic of babies, Julian wants me to have another baby you know!"

"Your husband?" Tiana smiled.

"Yes! Two boys aren't enough for him!"

"Well why don't you worry about popping him out some more?"

"I may...," Lydia watched princess eating some bacon. "Salty food means a boy..."

"Lydia!"

The servant laughed and walked over to the closet. "What are you wearing today?"

"A dress."

"What color? Green, blue, pink..."

"I'll figure it out," Tiana drank some orange juice before getting up.

"Finished?"

"Not yet. Just closing the windows," she went to close the window when she saw Naveen outside with his father. She smiled and sighed blissfully. "Isn't he the most handsomest man on earth?"

"Who?" Lydia asked, confused until she took a look out of the window. "Oh, the prince? Of course he's handsome! Too handsome, almo st beautiful! Now his twin brother Prince Nereus is also very handsome. They look alike except for the eyes."

"And that's where the similarities end," Tiana rolled her eyes.

"You're right about that! Naveen and Nereus are as opposite as it gets!"

"Anyway," Tiana went to pull out a yellow floral sundress. "I'll wear this! It's my husband's favourite!"

"It suits you very well. All your dresses does!" Lydia picked up a brush. "Are you getting ready?"

"Mmhm!" Tiana said. "I think I'll go outside for a walk." She hinted with a smile.

()()()()

"For someone who's dying you're looking very damn good!" Naveen said to his father.

"Oh, I'm dying! Slowly thanks to Tiana's grandmother's remedy, but I still have my occasional weaknesses," Kabir admitted.

"She also said that it could heal you fully if you continue taking it!" Naveen added.

"Possibly," Kabir also added.

"Not possibly your highness," Tiana stepped out. "Mama Odie is confident that you will live a full life!"

Kabir turned and saw his daughter-in-law and smiled. "Really children. I appreciate your optimism, really I do," he then looked at Naveen. "But do not fret my son. You will be king very soon."

"Yes you will!" Nereus stepped outside, catching everyone's attention.

"Back from your trip?" Kabir asked, annoyed.

"As a matter of fact I am!" Nereus answered then glanced at his twin. "Hello, brother."

"Nereus," Naveen wrapped a protective arm around his wife.

Nereus laughed, eying Tiana. "And hello sister. I see my twin brother is taking very good care of you."

"As he should," Tiana said, slightly stern.

Nereus raised a brow and nodded. "The beautiful rose has a thorn afterall."

"What do you want, Nereus?" Kabir asked.

"To let my presence be known. I'm pleased to see my beautiful family while they feel the complete opposite for my presence." He turned to leave.

Naveen felt guilty. "Nereus!"

The dark prince waved before walking back inside. "Abinaza!"

Naveen sighed. "Why must he play the outcast when he doesn't have to be?"

"Nereus is a tragic figure," Kabir said knowing his son. "He's always been this way."

"But he doesn't need to be," Naveen said.

Tiana watched her husband and knew that he loved his brother no matter what his father told him. In a way the love of Nereus was his downfall. At times her own insecurities would get the best of her as she would think that her only purpose for Naveen was to be his wife and locking an heir. And nothing more.

As an only child she will probably never understand the love of a sibling. Her parents were too poor to have more children like the other families and when her father died the money was almost non-existent. That was until she started street dancing with some childhood friends as a second source of income after selling her beignets.

"Tiana, are you alright?" Naveen asked, his hand on her lower back.

She smiled at him. "I'm fine. Just thinking about that new school we visited yesterday."

Naveen smiled at the memory. "Those children were happy."

Kabir nodded. "Perhaps that will inspire you two on creating children of your own?"

Naveen wrapped an arm around Tiana. "It'll happen very soon I hope." He kissed her cheek.

"I mention to Naveen on how I've dreamed about a grandson just last night!" The king admitted to the princess. "I also dreamed of a granddaughter."

"Twins?" Tiana asked, surprised and intrigued.

The king chuckled and extended his hand to caress her face. "Never change, my dear. Your innocence and curiosity is a breath of fresh air."

"Don't let her innocence fool you," Naveen joked. "She can be a wildflower when provoked."

"I believe it," Kabir then turned away to cough.

"Father..." Naveen was about to place his hand on his father's back when the king collapsed. "Father!"

()()()()

"The king should be back on his feet in the morning!" Tiana heard the physician explain to Naveen and Nereus. Both looked devastated and truly concerned for their father.

"What do you mean back on his feet by morning?" Nereus asked.

"Just as the physician say. Father should be back to his feet in the morning!" Naveen explained. "He'll be able to return to his duties as king!"

"Naveen..." Kabir's voice could be heard in the room.

"Excuse me!" The crowned prince rushed into the room.

Tiana went over to the doctor and asked. "What exactly happened to him, Dr. Kei?"

"Over stressing. He should be fine with some rest," was the physician's only answer.

"Do you believe that the remedy he's using will at all help him?" she asked.

The physician shrugged his shoulders. "It's doing something to him. His blood test came back and his health is slowly reversing for the better!"

Tiana sighed in relief, feeling somewhat relieved as the doctor bowed before leaving her alone with Nereus outside the room. She watched on as Naveen tried his best to not look upset and it broke her heart because not too long ago she wished that she was in this situation like with her father. Losing him the way she did was devastating and unexpected. At least Naveen will get to tell his father that he loves him when that tragic day does arrive.

Suddenly, she felt Nereus's hand grasp her shoulder. Startling her.

"The bond between those two will always keep us on the outside," he said.

She roughly shrugged her shoulder away. "My husband loves his father."

Nereus chuckled. "_His_ father."

Kabir glanced up at his son. "Naveen, I know how much you love your brother but I must warn you when trusting him. Especially around your wife."

Naveen looked out the door to see Nereus speaking with Tiana.

"Protect her son. Protect the kingdom."

"Father..." Naveen began.

"Goodnight, son," Kabir dismissed the prince. Knowing he will try to defend his brother on the matter.

Naveen sighed. "Goodnight, father."

Tiana stepped closer to the door and away from Nereus after his chuckle. The jealousy he obviously had for her husband was unnecessary and there was his overall presence that caused her to fear him. The darkness in his eyes when she felt them on her put a chill down her spine.

"You don't have to be afraid of me, Tiana," Nereus said, staring at her.

She glanced back into his blue eyes. "I'm not afraid of you."

He smirked as his eyes wandered her body.

Tiana rolled her eyes, turned away, feeling uncomfortable.

"Do I intimidate you, Tiana?" Nereus knew he did and it aroused him even more. "Tiana..."

"Please Nereus," the tone of her voice giving him his answer.

He smirked in satisfaction. "Such a beautiful rose, rare to touch..." he rubbed the back of his hand against her arm. "If you were mine I'd never let you out of my bed."

Tiana closed her eyes, feeling disgusted.

Naveen stepped out of the room and was welcomed with Tiana's arms around him. "Are you alright?" He asked her before looking over at his brother.

"Mmhm," she held him tighter. "How's the king?"

"He should be alright. He's asleep."

"How do you feel?" she asked, avoiding her own feelings.

"Fine now that I know he'll be back on his feet tomorrow and..." he gave her a kiss. "...that you're here with me."

Nereus shook his head at the two. "Get a room!"

Naveen kissed his wife once more. "Sounds like a good idea."

She smiled. "I agree." And walked away with her husband. No longer feeling intimidated of Nereus who was eying the couple.

The dark prince then sniffed the back of his hand. "Soon my rose."

()()()()

Later that night Kabir heard his room door opening and watched as a figure eased into the room.

"Nereus, I've been waiting for you to come into my room. I trust the lack of guards outside my door made it convenient for you."

The figure stopped. "How did you know it was me?"

"Because I know my sons. Both of you!"

"Then I guess this will be an easy kill!" Nereus quickly grabbed a pillow and placed it over Kabir's head. The king struggled while Nereus lightly chuckled. "Back on your feet? You're as weak as a newborn kitten! And when you're dead your precious son will temporarily be king." When he could no longer feel any resistance from his father the dark prince took the pillow from over his head and checked his pulse. His mouth cracked a smile at the final result. "Goodnight, father."

()()()()

"No!"

Tiana woke up to Naveen's cry and modestly covered herself with the sheets on the bed. She watched as the devastated prince left the room with Kabir's valet and wondered what was wrong. So she hurried out of the bed and pulled on her housecoat before opening the door.

She saw the back of her husband walking down the hall with two other men including Nereus and knew something was wrong.

"Your majesty!" a guard called at her. "You must remain in the prince's suite. The crown prince's orders."

"Why?" She asked, watching her husband walk further away.

"The palace is on lock down," he cautiously answered. "Your ladies will accompany you shortly."

Tiana was definitely convinced that something was wrong and hurried to freshen herself up before the ladies come in.

By the time she was dressed a knock was at the door.

"Come in ladies! The doors are unlocked," Tiana was just finishing her hair.

"It isn't the lades," announced the same guard. "The crown prince wants you at the throne immediately."

()()()()

Tiana found her husband surrounded by a group of political officials and his brother as well as the king and queen's crowns sealed in glass cases. "Naveen! What is going on? What happened?"

"My father...the king is, dead," Naveen confessed.

Tiana gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. Her eyes watered.

Naveen swallowed back his own tears and brought her in his arms. "By my father's orders we are to be crowned king and queen immediately." He kissed her on the head and whispered, "We must remain strong for our people."

With tears running down her cheeks she nodded her head and looked up at her husband. "Okay," she whispered then felt him grasp her hand and led her toward the priest.

Without saying a word she felt the tiara being placed on her head and felt cold, looking up she saw Nereus' blue eyes staring at her.

When Naveen felt the crown hit his head he felt his wife shiver and looked over at her.

"I now pronounce you Naveen and Tiana, the king and queen of Maldonia!" The priest announced.

Nereus bowed at the couple with a dark smirk on his lips before chanting, "May God bless Maldonia's king and queen!"

"God bless Maldonia's king and queen!" Everyone repeated.

"Long live the king!" He raised his fist in the air. Everyone else followed.

"Long live the king!"

"Long live the king!"

Naveen helped his wife up before facing his brother who had moist eyes.

"Father would've been proud," Nereus pretended to choke back.

Naveen suppress his own tears and gave his brother a loving hug. "We've got each other!"

"Yes, we certainly do," Nereus stared at Tiana who uncomfortably turned away. She hated the way he would look at her as if she was one of his concubines. She couldn't tell Naveen because she didn't know how he would take it. Royal men were so much different than commoner men. Even if he did save her from getting attacked by the prince the love he had for his twin was stronger, at least she felt it was.

"Tiana..." She heard Naveen called her and was soon in his arms. "Mi benita...I swear that once this mourning is over there will be more time for us."

"What do you mean? More time for us?" she asked, puzzled.

"To conceive an heir," he answered, rubbing her back. "For now I need you to return to the princess suite until the queen suite is ready for you. Your ladies will be there waiting for you." He gave her a kiss before leaving her for the officials.

"Your majesty?" The guard said from behind her.

She sighed and followed orders but not before glancing back at her husband who was already in leadership mode. It will be up to her to make sure that they remain close in their marriage. He'll deserve some normalcy after the stress he will endure each day.

Naveen glanced at the back of his wife, watching her leave and knew that their relationship will change at this point and that it will be up to him to make sure that they remain as close as they currently are in terms of being husband and wife. Normalcy will be their remedy of chaos as king and queen. Her common upbringing has been very refreshing for him and knew that they will be just fine just as long as they made time, he mentally vowed to himself.

Nereus watched the two and couldn't help but to be pleased that the first part of his plan went off perfectly.

His brother definitely took his role on very quickly, as their father made sure he was prepared in the state of his demise.

_'Enjoy your time as king, Naveen. Because after I'm through with everything not only will I have the kingdom, but I will also have your wife.'_

()()()()


	5. Mirror Mirror Pt 4

A/N: I'll try to update once every week, particularly on or by the weekends. I've been so busy with everything that it's difficult to do everything on a twenty-four hour day! Ugh!

The Betrayal Of Maldonia

Mirror Mirror Pt 4

Three full months came and went by since the kingdom welcomed their new king and queen and all has gone smoothly. Like Maldonia, the crimes in Giodonia were now almost non-existent, the economy was higher and the marriage between the young royal couple was still on fire. The only thing they needed to make it perfect was a pregnancy which seemed to not want to happen.

"I wasn't expecting to see you at all tonight," Tiana told Naveen as they walked through the corridor that night after the young king's late meeting.

"I couldn't stay away after you sending in those beignets!" He admitted.

She laughed. "Everyone looked so uptight in that conference room. I had to lighten things up with something sweet."

"Something sweet indeed," Naveen looked down at her before stopping them in the middle of the hall.

Tiana stared into her husband's lustful honey coloured eyes and submitted into his kiss as he wrapped his arms around his wife's body, making sure she could feel how much he needed her at this moment. Naveen then lifted her in his arms as their kiss deepen. "Mi benita, I need to have you now." And carried her to a nearby room.

The past three months have been a huge disappointment for Nereus who thought by now he'd be king. With no response from Facilier, the second part of his plan was pretty much dead. The stress of his brother also banning concubines also didn't help his frustration as well as prostitution being against the law in both Maldonia and now Giodonia. It was as if his brother punished him on purpose just so that he couldn't have sex while he can and with his prize.

A moaning noise interrupted his thought as he walked further down the hall, and as he got closer he could hear where it was coming from. With the door slightly opened he peeked inside the room to see the back of a nude Tiana grinding on top of his brother who had one hand on her hip and the other on one of her breasts.

His erection grew quick at the sounds of her moans. They were music to his ears and the way she skillfully moved her hips like the whores he use to sleep with under this very roof got him aching to get between her thighs.

The dark prince pulled himself away from the sight, feeling his erection pressing against his trousers. He needed to release this tension and now.

As on cue a pretty servant woman was carrying what looked like a basket of towels headed towards Tiana's room.

"Hey, you!" He quickly charged at her.

The servant gasped at how sudden the prince approached her and didn't expect to be dragged into one of the sitting rooms.

"Your highness?" she said as he locked the door.

"Take off your dress and get on your knees." He ordered viciously.

"Excuse m-

"Do it!"

She shuddered. "But I'm married-

"If you don't do as I say then I will fire you and have you killed. Do you think I give a damn if you're married?"

The servant began unbuttoning her dress, stumbling along the way.

"Hurry you stupid whore!" He unbuttoned his trousers, exposing himself and exhaled when her mouth wrapped around him.

()()()()

Tiana laughed as she and Naveen were dressing.

"What's so funny?" He kissed her on the cheek.

"We were only a few rooms away from our suites."

"Having you for a wife makes it difficult to wait," he wrapped his arm around her.

She wrinkled her nose. "We need to get clean. The sex was amazing and all...but the smell of sex."

"From us is amazing." Naveen scooped her in his arms.

Tiana playfully rolled her eyes. "Are you carrying me back to our bedroom?"

"I'm carrying you back to our bathroom to shower," he smirked as they left the room.

"The door wasn't locked?" Tiana frowned noticed after how easily the king opened the door.

"No one saw us!" Naveen reassured and spotted Lydia on the floor, picking up the towels that were on on the floor.

"Lydia, what are you doing out here so late?" Tiana asked as Naveen set her back down.

The servant couldn't even look look at the royal couple. "I-I was only going to bring these towels in your room before finishing for the day."

Naveen didn't believe the story. "Are you certain you're telling the truth?"

"Of course she is, Naveen!" Tiana smiled. "She's always bringing me in extra towels. You know how many towels I use in your suite!"

He couldn't disagree with that but remained firm to the servant. "Once you finish putting up the queen's towels you return to your wing. I'm sure your husband and sons are expecting you."

"Yes, your majesty." She curtseyed before going into Tiana's room.

Tiana raised a brow at her husband. "You didn't have to be so firm. She's my friend you know!"

"Friends with servants," Naveen laughed.

"And what's so funny about that?" She asked, as they walked further down the corridor.

"You can't trust servants! I've made that mistake a long time ago."

"Lydia is a good woman! She loves her family and her job!" They stepped into the king's suite.

"Tiana, you must understand as a queen your judgment is very important. It's how serious people take you and if you befriend a servant how will that look in front of other royals such as ourselves?" He sighed when she rolled her eyes. "Tiana..."

"So I guess when you decided to ask for my hand your judgment couldn't be trusted?" she challenged.

"Not the same thing!" Naveen smiled at her sudden feisty tone.

"How so?"

"I intend to make you my wife! My queen! Your servant friend will remain a servant and nothing more!" Naveen explained and saw how disappointed his wife looked. He smiled. "What?"

"Do you really mean what you're saying?" She asked, disappointed with his words.

"Of course I don't!" Naveen wrapped his arms around her. "Lydia is a great servant and wife to my best guard who I also view as my friend."

Tiana sighed. "You and your silly games!"

"You take things a little to seriously, mi benita. I'm the king! That's my job!"

"I like you this way!" Tiana said with a wrinkled nose. "But I'll love you once we get in that shower!"

"Once we get in the shower? What are you trying to say? That you don't love me when I'm dirty?" He wiggled his brows.

"I said that I like you when you're..." She then screamed when he scooped her in his arms. "Dirty!"

"Then I better get back on your loving side!" He rushed them both into the king's suite.

()()()()

Another two months flew by and with no pregnancy, Tiana grew concerned, leading her to Mama Odie for guidance.

"It takes time for some couples, baby! You just keep on tryin'."

Tiana hugged herself. "Mama Odie I can tell that Naveen is getting frustrated. Even if tries to hide it."

"I don't see why you feel that boy is upset! He loves ya! So much that he wants you to be happy! Remember when he build your mother and I that big house and learned that I can't climb the steps?" Mama Odie asked.

Tiana nodded. "Yes, I remember."

"He made my rooms on the lower level of the house! And hired us servants and private guards!"

"After you declined," Tiana added.

"My point is your husband may be our king but will do whatever it takes for your happiness. If you keep your part of the bargain that baby will come! Just continue being there for him."

Tiana knew her great-great-great-great grandmother was right and gave her a hug. "Thank you, Mama Odie!"

Mama Odie smiled, patting her granddaughter's back. "Anytime! Now I must warn ya about that no good brother of his..."

Tiana rolled her eyes. "What is he up to now?"

"Trouble. I'm not sure what but the boy has a lot up his dirty sleeve. Just stay away from him. He's evil."

"I'm not worried about him. Naveen is who I'm concerned about. He's so trusting of him!" Tiana said.

"Naveen is his brother's keeper. No matter what you say about Nereus, Naveen will always find the good in him."

Tiana shuddered. "There's nothing good about Nereus."

"You feel that way because of what he almost did to you. But Naveen doesn't see it that way unfortunately."

"While I'm sure Nereus feels the opposite," Tiana then sighed. "I hope that I can give Naveen a baby."

"I see a baby in your future who will play an important role for you as a wife," was all Mama Odie could say.

Tiana placed her hand on her tummy. "Naveen deserves an heir. He's such a good man who really does treat me as his equal."

"Will he be alright if your first born is a girl?" Mama Odie asked.

Tiana honestly didn't know. "I assume that he will be very open-minded on having a daughter."

"You haven't spoken to him about it?"

"No."

Mama Odie smiled at her granddaughter. "You've always been shielded but as a woman it's your duty to be up front with your man! They ain't mind readers you know!"

"You're right." Tiana stood up. "I should be leaving."

"Go ahead," Mama Odie stood up herself. "I'll walk ya out the door and remember..."

"Remember what?" Tiana opened the door.

"To never lose..." Mama Odie stopped when she spotted a white dove flying in the sky. "Oh no..."

Tiana frowned, confused. "What is it, Mama Odie?"

The elderly shook her head. "You go on home baby."

"Okay?" Tiana was about to leave the home when Mama Odie grabbed her wrist, stopping her. "Mama Odie?"

"Give this to Naveen," she took a purple pendant from her pocket and handed her great-great-great granddaughter what looked like a very old pendant. "Have him wear this for protection."

Tiana was confused with the woman's odd beahvior. "Protection?"

"Go on home now!"

"But Mama Odie-

"Go to your husband!" She shouted, concern in her tone.

Tiana followed orders, leaving the house with a guard behind her.

Mama Odie watched her granddaughter until the car drove away. As she closed the door she could hear voices from an oval mirror that was hanging on the wall. The vision showed Tiana crying hysterically, the second vision showed Tiana holding what looked a curly haired baby with honey coloured eyes like its father and what looked like the back of Naveen watching her. The final vision was of Tiana laying unconscious on marble floor before it fading to what looked like blood running down the mirror. The image then returned to her reflection.

Mama Odie grasped onto the arm of a nearby loveseat to support herself from falling.

"Oh, Tiana and Naveen does have the baby...but will she die from it?" She sat on the loveseat and exhaled. "Or could it be from somethang else?"

"Mama Odie?" Eudora opened the front door. "Hey, did I miss Ti...Mama Odie! Are you alright?"

The older woman looked up at her great-great-great granddaughter and answered, "Tiana..."

"Tiana what?" Eudora asked. "You've been having visions again?"

"Yes, and it doesn't look good for our babycakes..." the older woman admitted grimly.

()()()()

The Night Before – Facilier's apartment -

"How did you manage to get the men to agree to this?" An impressed Nereus asked Facilier who raised up a beautifully diamond encrusted gem necklace. Nereus frowned, not adding up the connection. "What the hell is this?"

"Our tickets to getting our thrones, pretty boy!" Facilier explained, annoyed by the young prince's nativity. "And what was around your dead daddy's neck."

"I don't remember this being around my father's neck," Nereus said, looking at the item. It looked very valuable and similar to his father's taste. "How did you manage to get this from my father's body?"

"While you were drooling over at the queen I had some _friends_ take it from his body. Nobody noticed since your daddy was buried with all his favourite gems. Now that you'll be king you can wear it." He handed the prince the necklace.

"And who are these...friends and can they be trusted?" Nereus asked, looking at the item.

"Why of course! Your daddy used that...talisman as a form of keeping them away. I simply re-initiated what ya great-great grandaddy un-initiated!" he then chuckled darkly as shadowy figures appeared from behind him.

Nereus's eyes widen in fear. "I never agreed on using dark magic!"

"But you want to be king, am I correct?"

"Of course but not using-

"And you want the power and prize..." Facilier took a card from his pocket and blew into it.

Nereus suddenly saw purple smoke and a vision of him wearing the Maldonian king's robe and crown as Tiana wore a red translucent lingerie, laying in bed and eying him lustfully.

A dark boyish grin cracked on his face while watching himself join her in bed.

"She really is something...,?" Facilier said as if agreeing with the prince. "She will make you very happy to go to after a long day of ruling the kingdom your way!"

"She will also birth my heir...," Nereus forgot about the shadows as he was now starving for the power and prize more than before.

"Well what are you waiting for? Do we have a deal?" Facilier handed him the beautifully dark figure.

Nereus watched the vision while putting on the talisman.

"Yes!" Facilier exclaimed as the shadows were flying around in celebration as well before jumping into the gem the prince was wearing.

"What?" Nereus felt as if he was being pushed and fell onto a chair and laughed.

Facilier also laughed. "Are you ready..._King_ Nereus?

Nereus smirked. "As ready as you are, _King_ Facilier!"

()()()()

Present Day – Maldonian Palace

As Tiana made it back to the palace she quickly noticed everyone in a panic and was immediately approached by her servants.

"Your majesty you are to join the king in his suite!"

Tiana heard the woman's tone and knew that something was wrong. As she walked into the suite she found Naveen standing by the window.

"Naveen!" She went over to him and was brought into a hug. "Is there something wrong?"

"I really need to hold you," Naveen whispered.

She respected his wish and returned his hug.

"I love you so much," he then kissed her on top of the head.

"I love you!" She looked up at him, sensing his uneasiness.

"An unknown army has been going attacking our allied nations and they are next to attack Maldonia," he confessed.

She gasped. "What?"

He saw the hurt in her eyes and added, "I'm going to fight with my men."

"No Naveen!" Tiana said, staring up at him. "As king you don't have to!"

"As king it is my obligation to fight side by side with my men, Tiana," Naveen explained to her. "It is also my obligation to make sure that you are safe. The entire kingdom for that matter."

Her eyes watered. "I don't want you to fight out there! What if you..." she couldn't finish.

Naveen caressed her face. "Mi benita." And brought her face to his for a kiss. "I asked for you into my room because I need for you to be my wife right now." He began unbuttoning the back of her dress.

The dress fell at her ankles as she then removed her undergarment.

"My only purpose in life," his eyes roamed her nude body. "My normalcy, my heart...is you. "

Tiana gazed into his honey coloured eyes while unbuttoning his shirt, and pressed her lips on his chest and abs.

Naveen moaned and brought her up in his arms as she wrapped her legs around his torso...

()()()()

Later that evening Tiana stared up at a battle uniformed Naveen with teary eyes, a broken heart and fear for her husband's life. She's seen him in this uniform prior when her own country was under Facilier's leadership. It was an easy battle that led to the former king's exile, but now with many of the Maldonian soldiers already fighting, and some already coming back in body bags, this battle will likely be a tough one.

Naveen held his wife in his arms for as long as he could before soon having to leave. It was the most difficult action he's had to face, but as king it was his duty. His father and his father's father before him have always fought in the name of their kingdom. It was their destiny just as this was his to protect all his people.

"I love you too much to let you go," Tiana said, not caring if she sounded selfish.

Naveen wiped away her tears, hating himself for being the cause of them. "You and our people need to remain safe and free to live as human beings. From what I learned these men we're fighting aren't very friendly to women. The last thing our people needs is another Facilier."

She saw how sincere and concern he was when speaking about the safety of her and their people.

Many kings would opt-out fighting but her husband was a different kind of king—a different kind of man who would fight for the safety of others before himself.

"I sounded so selfish...," Tiana now felt low.

"No, it was out of love and I need that when fighting. Your love," Naveen said, caressing her cheek.

Tiana then remembered Mama Odie giving her a pendant to give Naveen. She knew something was going to happen all a long. "There's something I need for you to wear." She went over to her vanity table where her purse was and took out the purple gem pendant. "I need for you to wear this."

Naveen took the jewel and ex aimed it. "It's beautiful." He then handed it back to her.

"It's from Mama Odie," she stuck the pendant on the pocket of his uniform next to pinned medals. "It'll protect you"

Naveen rubbed his finger over it. "My father always wore an amulet for luck and protection."

"That beautiful emerald gem around his neck? I always thought it was a talisman" Tiana remembered, knowing that her husband would be safe.

He also pointed at another pendant. "This green one does the same for me. Luck and protection" And smiled weakly at her. "Well, I should leave. Walk with me?"

Tiana locked her arm with his as they left the suite.

"So now that I'm protected by our family pendants perhaps they can also bring us more luck by the time I return home," Naveen said with hope.

Tiana knew what he was hinting. "A baby would be a blessing."

"Something to look forward to during the breaks," Naveen stopped them in front of the door that led to battle.

"And what if our first born happens to be a girl? " She asked, afraid to know what he'll say.

Naveen smiled. "Then I hope she's as beautiful as you are."

She raised her brows. "You wouldn't mind?"

"Of course I wouldn't. The third ruler of Maldonia was a woman, my ancestor," he explained. "And the most powerful leader we had. Queen Siddrina."

Tiana smiled, feeling at ease.

"I will admit that it's rare for the first born to be female, but it wouldn't make her less worthy to rule our kingdom. Our daughter would certainly turn heads." Naveen admitted. "Women have a way of getting to the problem and fixing it right away."

"You're absolutely right about that," Tiana said, putting her arms over his broad shoulders. "And for that you deserve a kiss." And brought her lips to his.

"Naveen!"

The couple both looked up to see Nereus in his battle uniform, rushing down the stairs.

Naveen frowned. "What are you doing?"

"I'm fighting with you!" He said. "We must protect our people."

"No, Nereus, you have to stay here and watch over the palace!" Naveen scolded.

"I'm battling alongside you and our men!" Nereus then waked out of the palace.

Naveen sighed. "Mi benita I'm sorry-

Tiana pressed her lips onto his and exhaled. "Go protect our people...and brother."

He gave her a warm embrace and another passionate kiss before letting her go.

She exhaled, still drawn from the intense kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Naveen said.

Tiana watched as her husband left, hoping he'd stop and change his mind but of course that didn't happen. He was gone from her and all she could do is hope and pray that their family pendants will work on his side.

()()()()

Battleground-

The entire fighting looked like a nightmare from hell for Naveen who watched his men dying one by one at the hands of these men and... shadow figures?

He wasn't sure who or what he was fighting, but at least he and his brother were both getting through to them.

"Death to Maldonia!" Shouted a man who was charging toward him. Naveen raised his gun and shot the man who then disappeared.

The young king frowned. "What the hell?"

"Naveen!"

He turned back to see his brother on the ground, injured.

"Nereus!" Naveen went by his brother's side and saw that both his legs appeared broken.

"Naveen, there's a bomb next to me. It'll go off in fifteen seconds."

"Then I'll have to get us the hell away from here!" He lifted his brother over his shoulder.

"No, Naveen..." Nereus tried to stop him. "The bomb will automatically set off if you move-

"We have to get out of here!" Naveen didn't listen as he helped his brother up.

And explosion went off.

()()()()

Two Weeks Later

Approximately at noon Tiana was reading a cookbook when the sound of horns went off. Announcing the king's arrival.

"Naveen!"

Excited, she looked out the window and saw the top of her husband's head as he walked into the palace.

"Naveen!" she shouted and quickly looked over herself in the mirror before rushing out of her room and down the stairs. A cry could be heard as she saw the back of her husband who was clearly upset.

"My condolences your majesty!" spoke Naveen's valet.

"He saved my life...,"

Tiana furrowed her brows. "Naveen?"

Everyone turned to see Tiana who then gasped when she saw a pair of blue eyes staring at her. "Nereus..."

The prince's eyes were red from tears and his uniform was of dirt and blood. "We won the battle. The war is over!"

"Where's my husband?" She asked, anxious to see her husband.

Nereus looked grimly at the young queen. "Naveen is...dead."

Tiana suddenly saw darkness.


	6. Nereus, King Of Maldonia

The Betrayal Of Maldonia

Nereus, King Of Maldonia

Tiana woke up in one of the sitting rooms confused and unaware of Nereus and the physician in the room. Just as she sat up, Dr. Kei walked over to her.

"You've awaken your majesty! Are you alright?"

"What happened to me?" she asked., confused.

"You fainted but luckily Prince Nereus was close enough to catch you before hitting the floor," he explained.

Tiana looked around the room and asked, "Where's my husband?"

"He died in battle, Tiana," Nereus answered, walking over to her. "He saved my life and out of nowhere a bomb blew him up. I searched for him and couldn't find his body. Only his ring."

"His wedding ring?" Tiana asked, hoping to have something of his memory.

"No," Nereus shook his head, slipping the emerald ring on his middle finger. "The King's ring"

She couldn't' believe it. The pendants were suppose to protect him. What happened?

"I know it must be difficult," he stopped when remembering the doctor in the room. "You may leave."

But the physician still had his concerns for the young queen. "I only want to be certain-

"I said...you may leave," Nereus exclaimed sternly.

The physician bowed before leaving the room.

Tiana hugged herself as the prince sat beside her.

"Tiana, I know how upset you must be. Naveen was my brother so of course this is also a very difficult time for me"

Tiana didn't believe hm. Sure he can fool everyone by appearing devastated but now it was just the two of them. His tone seemed different. His voice less emotional. He seemed, satisfied.

"We will have his memorial service at sunset and by the first full moon, which will rise tonight. I will be crowned king," he announced.

She closed her eyes, fighting back her tears at how quickly he was willing to move on from her husband's regiment. His entire existence.

"You will be there."

She shot Nereus a glare. "Of course I will. He's my husband!"

"Now he's your dead husband!" Nereus finished darkly. "I'll see you at sunset."

She couldn't bare being in the same room with the prince so she got up and rushed out the door.

()()()()

"Dead?" Mama Odie exclaimed shocked.

Tiana wiped her tears with a handkerchief. "Oh, Mama Odie the pendant didn't protect him and now Nereus is going to be king by tonight!"

Mama Odie still couldn't believe it. "But that pendant was suppose to protect Naveen! Its guarantee to protect all in our family!"

"Well it didn't!" Tiana cried. "My husband is dead and I have to get out of that palace after the memorial service!"

"That brother of his up to somethang!" Said Mama Odie, still stunned that her pendant didn't protect Naveen. What exactly happened?

Tiana rolled her eyes. "When is Nereus never up to something?"

"Ya mama and I will be at that service!" Mama Odie told her with reassurance. "Where is that girl? Always out and about!"

"I don't know? Mama?" Tiana called out.

"Here I am, babycakes!" Eudora walked into the house. "I was out gardening. Trying to get my mind off the fallen king! He sacrificed his life for ours!"

"He did it for our freedom," Tiana said.

"At least we won the war!" Eudora added. "Thanks to him once again we will never have to worry about our rights as women."

Tiana hugged herself. "I just wish that he didn't fight! Now he's gone and I don't have a child for him."

"Naveen was a very noble man, Tiana! His father and ancestors have fought in past wars!" Mama Odie explained. "They've always been hands on. You see...saw how Naveen ruled."

Tiana sighed. "I should be returning to the palace. Naveen's memorial service starts at sunset! I'll have my driver pick you up later or would you like to ride with me?"

"We'll ride back," Eudora said, understanding her daughter's pain. "Losing the love of your life is the ultimate heartbreak."

Tiana's eyes watered again, feeling her emotions get to her. "Yes, he was the love of my life."

Eudora gave her daughter an embrace. "I'm so sorry, babycakes."

"So am I," whispered Tiana.

()()()()

The memorial service began as the sunset in the horizon. All of the citizens of Maldonia, Giodonia and nearby nations was there for support. Cries were heard and tears fell for their young fallen leader.

"Thank you for supporting my husband, our king of Maldonia!" Tiana said to the crowd who roared in applause and cheers. Her body felt shaky as her heart was beating against her chest. Naveen was actually gone and she was no longer his queen in the kingdom, but will remain so in her heart. "He fought for all our freedom and equality! It was what he lived for! A chance to give you all the right to live as humans and not slaves!"

Nereus rolled his eyes at her words and decided to tune out the rest of her 'heartfelt' speech.

"Listen to those idiots! Don't they know that I will be just as great of a king?"

Both Mama Odie and Eudora shared suspicious glances.

Tiana wiped her eyes as the clapping got louder. "I'm sorry this is really hard for me..." she inhaled and exhaled. "The king will always be in our hearts and for that we say King Naveen and Bless Maldonia!"

"Bless King Naveen and Bless Maldonia!"

She waved before walking off the balcony and into the room where she went straight to her mother and Mama Odie.

"Oh, baby it will be alright. By tonight you'll be coming back home with us!" Mama Odie said.

That was something she was looking forward to. Getting out of the palace and away from Nereus.

"Are you not coming to my coronation? I would love for you to be there."

Tiana opened her eyes and heard Nereus ask from behind her.

"I'll be there," she couldn't look at him.

He looked her up and down before walking away. "Bring your mother and...the old woman."

Mama Odie frowned. "Old woman? I'll show him old woman!" She raised her hand to cast a weak spell, but was stopped by her granddaughter.

"Don't bother reacting to him, Mama Odie," Tiana said. "He will be in our past after tonight."

()()()()

Later that evening the throne room was filled. With nearby kingdoms showing up despite the short notice in the memorial service for Naveen, they were now awaiting for Prince Nereus to be crowned king. Tiana sat with her mother and grandmother near the podium as they watched Nereus knelt to accept the crown.

From all sides he looked identical to her husband until she looked into his eyes. Ice blue.

Her heart broke all over again at the realization that Nereus will grow older while Naveen will not. It was as if she was cheated out having her husband, a good, warm heart man who deserved more than ever to live a long life. Her heart was now bitter as she thought more of Nereus getting to live into old age. It seemed to have been that way with her. First she loses her father, now she loses Naveen. The good die young while the evil live a lifetime.

"Nereus, the king of Maldonia! Long live the king!" announced the priest.

"Long live the king!"

Nereus chuckled, raising a hand. "It is an honour to be your new king despite my brother's untimely demise," he faked a sniffle. "And now that I am king there will be a wonder on who will be my queen. I have already decided that the beautiful Tiana, our former queen will hold that title!"

Tiana and the guests gasped.

"We will wed at midnight!" He announced, knowing his decision would be controversial. He extended his hand to her.

Tiana closed her eyes inhaled deeply.

This could not be happening.

She looked over at her mother and grandmother in fear. Eudora felt helpless while Mama Odie nodded, encouraging her.

"Tiana?"

She couldn't breathe when he grasped her hand and roughly pulled her from her seat. Mama Odie and Eudora looked on with concern.

Nereus darkly chuckled and kissed Tiana on the cheek before whispering, "If you refuse me, I will guarantee you an orphan with the snap of my fingers."

Tiana glared at him just as his eyes stabbed back her. She knew he was capable of doing such an act. So with a heavy exhale and a nod, "I...I...accept."

"Good!" He smirked and looked out at the guest. "So there you have it!" Everyone applaud as the newly engaged couple left the throne room for privacy. "I suppose your dear mother and Mother Odie will assist you on your preparations for our wedding!" When he didn't get an answer. "Tiana?"

"Yes." She refuse to look at him.

"Look at me, my rose," he cupped her face with his hand, forcing her to look into his eyes. "I will take good care of you if you do the same for me."

She looked into his blue eyes and saw nothing but evil in them.

Nereus leaned froward to kiss her lips, but she turned causing his kiss to land on her cheek. "You will fall in love with me someday." He rubbed his lips over her ear as his hand rested on the small of his fiancee's waist..

Tiana turned her head again, causing him to laugh.

"As much as I would enjoy a silent wife I know for certain that you have a voice," Nereus said. "As I've said before, you will love me-

"I will never love you!" She snapped, her voice raised.

Nereus snorted. "You will and I look forward to when the day it happens."

She closed her eyes. His arrogance was nowhere near as charming as Naveen's. In fact, it was repulsive.

"May I be excused?" She asked.

Nereus walked around her, taking in her form from head to toe. He stopped right behind her, grasping her arms and inhaling her scent.

"Jasmine vanilla," he smiled onto her neck before placing a gentle kiss on it. "As lovely as the scent is, it is not the appropriate scent for a rose such as yourself."

Tiana felt the warm breath of Nereus and it gave her chills. When his lips touched her neck she felt as if she was being stabbed

Nereus never felt such intensity from any woman as he have with Tiana. Her soft skin gave him goosebumps, he could only imagine how her body would feel under his tonight.

He kissed up her neck and cheek before painfully pulling away. Feeling heated. "You may be excused." As soon as he granted his permission she was gone. He could still smell her scent and almost taste the sweetness of her skin.

"It'll be a matter of time before she's all mine," he told himself with a dark grin.

()()()()

"I can't believe he wants me to marry him and at midnight!" Tiana exclaimed, disgusted as Mama Odie was helping her into the traditional teal blue wedding dress she wore at her first wedding. Eudora stepped out of the room to find a hair brush.

"That man got some nerve! You're a newly widow!" Mama Odie watched as Tiana hugged herself and could sense how terrified she was feeling. She could also hear her heart beat. "You need somethang to drink or eat baby?"

Tiana shook her head, releasing her hug.

That was when Mama Odie heard an extra heartbeat. That could only mean one thing."Tiana, baby, I need you to stand still for me."

Tiana frowned, confused. "What is it now? Is there something wrong with the dress?"

The elder woman placed her hand below her great-great-great granddaughter's navel and nodded her head. "Just as I expected. Ya with child!"

Tiana gasped, stunned. "I'm pregnant?"

"Now, now this could work for ya both! Especially if that boy is in a rush to marry ya!"

Tiana was thrilled and terrified by the news. "What if he suspects?"

"Nereus is too greedy for power to think, baby! Now I need for you to listen to me and that is to play the role for him! Its for the baby's sake! If you told him that ya pregnant before marrying him he will certainly kill you and that child or just the child out of his hate for his brother!"

"You're right," Tiana placed her hand on her tummy. "So I have to pretend that its Nereus's child."

"Its the only way for now!" Mama Odie said. "You're very early so no one will notice. And who knows, this baby just might change him...might."

Tiana shuddered. "He's nothing like Naveen."

"No he isn't and at times you will want to fight him off but don't do it. It makes him more excited," Mama Odie said knowingly. "He's exactly like his great-great-great-great grandfather King Proteus. The best way to remain safe is to submit to him or he will lose his temper and cause you more harm than anything."

Tiana couldn't think of sleeping with a man besides her husband but Mama Odie knew what she was thinking. Unfortunately.

"You should also not speak unless he asks you to." Mama Odie sighed, suppressing her emotions "It breaks my heart that ya in this situation. Its like dealing with Proteus all over again."

Tiana grew curious at her grandmother's knowledge of the past king. "How do you know so much about that king?"

"I was one of his...trophies," she admitted. "His attraction for me was based on vanity. I was different, exotic. Many men like him have their collections and like to keep them that way while already having wives who only pretended that it never happened."

Tiana raised her brows, shocked. "You were his concubine?"

Mama Odie nodded. "I was very young and this was before meeting and marrying your great-great-great-great grandfather! The pendant we gave to Naveen protected me from ever birthing the king's children as well as keeping him happy with me. I also used it in my marriage which blessed me with a beautiful son who then married a lovely woman who gave him a son who had a son and so and on. Your father broke that mode by having a beautiful daughter! A daughter who's blessed and cursed with beauty and will be the object of a king's affections."  
"I was blessed to have Naveen," Tiana smiled.

"And cursed to now have Nereus," Mama Odie added.

Tiana then put her hand on her abdomen. "While carrying his brother's heir."

Mama Odie took her granddaughter's hand for comfort as she explained, "I'm not sure what the purpose the pendant really is for I notice that with us being daughters our paths are somewhat similar, and if you do as I say, you will come out of this just fine."

Tiana suddenly felt the reality of everything and couldn't suppressed her tears.

Mama Odie held her. "Gone and cry it out before this wedding, babycakes. The baby needs ya strength."

"Baby?" Eudora walked in with a hair brush and hair pins.

"Tiana is carrying King Naveen's baby," Mama Odie said.

Eudora gasped. "Oh, Tiana!" She rushed over to join in on the hug.

"We already have a plan," Mama Odie said with comfort. "Don't we?"

"Yes, Mama Odie," Tiana wiped away her tears. "Everything will be alright if I follow through."

()()()()

Midnight- Maldonia's Throne Room -

Tiana stood before Nereus after he finally said his _'I do's'_ and couldn't feel more hate for him. Right at this moment she was suppose to be in her husband's arms after making love to him and some weeks later she will notice a difference in her cycle, experiencing unusual symptoms and right away know why. Then later that evening when they are together again after his busy day as king she would tell him that the pendant not only brought him back to her, but it also answered their prayers on expecting their first child.

She smiled at the thought of how happy Naveen would be. How happy she would be...

"Your majesty..."

The vision faded just as the priest interrupted.

"Hmm?" She looked at him, puzzled.

"Do you take King Nereus of Maldonia as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I..." Tiana glanced up at Nereus and saw the dark satisfaction in his eyes. A look Naveen would never give her. It took all of her to opened her mouth and answer, "I do."

She felt that she betrayed her husband by going along with this. Even if this meant protecting his heir, their child. It didn't feel natural.

"You may now kiss to seal your marriage!"

Tiana heard the man announce and froze. Now she was Nereus's and the happy marriage she shared with Naveen was a thing of the past. Expecting Nereus to roughly take her in his arms she prepared herself only to feel the king gently caress on her cheek. He leaned forward and pressed his lips onto hers in a way Naveen would do to her. It terrified her at how tenderly he was with her that she was speechless. His lips then touched each cheek.

"Beautiful," he softly said with each kiss until stopping at her right ear where he whispered, "You belong to me now...my rose."

Tiana's entire body felt cold by that statement. All the gentle kisses and caresses completely forgotten as she remembered who she really married. She wanted more than anything to push him off her and spit an insult, but Mama Odie's voice came to mind, making her remain in her new husband's arms as everyone applaud for their new marriage.

Their first dance was seen as romantic, as was their second and third dance. Everyone seem to not mind her marrying the late king's brother, the new king, or even notice her being completely unhappy despite everything looking absolutely beautiful. The starry night sky was cloudless and the champagne was full in every coupe.

Tiana was able to finally rest as she was able to bid her mother and grandmother a goodnight. She hated to see them go but wanted them home safely despite the war being over.

"Remember what I told you!" Mama Odie reminded her.

Tiana sighed sadly. "I know, Mama Odie."

Eudora felt terrible for her daughter. To be in a marriage she didn't want. "I'm so sorry, babycakes"

"Its for the baby," Tiana said low enough for only her two relatives could hear.

Eudora hugged her daughter. "Naveen would've been thrilled!"

Hearing her husband's name caused her to cry.

"Shh! I know..." Eudora said, knowing what its like to lose a husband. The man she loved.

"Excuse me, ladies but I'd like my wife back!" Nereus said loud enough for the guests to hear; whom laughed.

Tiana wiped away her tears. "Safe journeys." And faced the king who held two coupes of champagne, ignoring her family. "Are you up for some champagne?"

"No, not yet," she gave him a smile that was forced but convincing enough to receive one back.

"More for me!" He went back to join the brown nosers who waited for his return..

And already she saw what looked like mistresses of his throwing themselves at him.

"My don't you look very pretty."

Tiana turned to see Facilier standing before her. She frowned. "What are you doing here!"

"I was invited by my good friend, King Nereus. Ya new husband."

"He wouldn't deal with the likes of you!" Tiana said.

"Now that isn't how you speak to Giodonia's king" Nereus said, giving the man a handshake.

"Former king" she barked.

"Facilier!" Nereus called him over. "My good friend and King of Giodonia!"

Tiana couldn't believe what she just heard and watched as Facilier held a smug look while Nereus praised on.

"We all deserve second chances!" Nereus exclaimed, with an evil grin.

"He's gotten a lot more chances than his innocent victims!" Tiana exclaimed, causing everyone to look her way.

"Is that how you really feel, Tiana?" Nereus frowned, but held a smirk on his lips.

Tiana wasn't sure what to read from the king's face. Was he taking her seriously or was it a game?

He noticed her hesitation. "You have my permission to express your honest opinion before me."

Tiana didn't waste anytime to express her opinion"He made my people live in misery and fear while under his regime! He's also responsible for the murders of hundreds of my people for simply getting fed up with his lies and broken promises!" her eyes watered. "My father was one of the dead who fought for our rights!"

Nereus walked over to her. "Tiana, my sweet, beautiful, delicate rose," he stood before her and raised his hand to wipe away her tears. "You have no need to be concern any longer. Facilier is a changed man...I have changed due to the war and losing my brother." His fingers grazed down to her neck. "You must understand that men change, people change...for the better."

Tiana wasn't convinced and remained silent.

Satisfied, Nereus then raised his coupe at everyone. "And who said women can't think for themselves!"

Everyone laughed.

The king then wrapped an arm around Tiana and brushed his lips against her ear, "It's getting late. I'm sure you're tired."

Tiana's stomach felt as if it was tied in a tight knot at his hint and exhaled deeply when he went back to Facilier and the posse.

And on cue, she heard Lydia call her name.

"I'm here to escort you back to your area of the king's suite."

She glanced back at Nereus who was busy partying away with the guests. She could only hope that he'd be too drunk to touch her tonight.

And give her time to mourn her first and only true husband.

()()()()

Tiana took her bath which was scented in rose instead of her usual jasmine vanilla and was soon dressed in a translucent red night gown that left little to the imagination. Unlike with Naveen, Tiana wasn't looking forward to Nereus seeing her in such a revealing attire. The thought made her sick.

"You look very inviting, Tiana!" Lydia complimented.

"I agree! The king will certainly be pleased," spoke Teresa, the older female servant.

Lydia then felt that she should hint Tiana on the man from her own experiences. "Do not fight him. Or else he will...cause you much more pain through his likeness of rough advances."

Tiana was shocked to learn that her friend was one of Nereus's victims.

Teresa interrupted. "Honestly, you didn't have to frighten the young queen! She's absolutely distraught!"

"I was only trying to prepare her for how he really is!"

"It isn't your job!"

"She's my friend and I believe that it is!" Lydia defended.

Tiana knew that the tears would appear soon so she raised her hand. "May I have some time to myself?" She watched them through the mirror with moist eyes.

The ladies respected her wishes just as Nereus stepped in with a servant who was carrying a bucket of champagne, chilled in ice.

Nereus walked in and heard sniffling already knowing that it was his new wife crying. The last thing he needed was a crying woman under him, not that he didn't mind it other times. It was his wedding night and finally his dream of having Tiana as his and only this was supposed to be a happy occasion.

So for now he will leave her alone and reward himself with a shower. The day was certainly long and he wanted his wedding night to be one to remember.

Tiana heard Nereus leaving again and sighed in relief. But that was short-lived when she heard the shower running in the bathroom.

She got up to looked at her entire self in the mirror again and felt like a whore. The night gown was identical to what the concubines use to wear and for that reason she decided to change into another revealing night gown, black, and one that was for Naveen when he returned. She then faced the mirror again.

"Naveen would have loved me in this," she said to herself and saw two coupes filled with champagne from the mirror. She turned back and decided to help herself.

The cool beverage was strong but knew it will somewhat help her through the night. When she was done with her first serving she helped herself to a second and third...

"Already starting without me?" Nereus asked with a towel wrapped around his waist. He noticed the way she suddenly crossed her arms over her cleavage which got a chuckle out of him.

"Your modesty is well, _cute_, but you are well seasoned enough to no longer feel this way in front of men."

"I've been exposed to only one man," Tiana defended herself and honour.

"My brother was one lucky man..." Nereus placed his hands on her hips. "...you have no idea how much I hated seeing his hands on you."

Tiana swallowed hard at his lips on her shoulder and neck.

"My brother was able to take what belonged to me..." he stopped kissing to make her face him. Stepping back he took in his wife in her revealing black lingerie and then frowned. "This isn't what I chose for you to wear!"

"The other night gown is similar to a concubine's..."

"Undress for me," he took off his towel, dropping it on the floor.

Tiana was surprised at how quickly he revealed himself before her and heard his command again.

"_Undress_...for me," his voice stern.

Without making eye contact Tiana started taking off the lingerie already feeling resentment for the man.

"I want you to look at me while doing so," Nereus ordered darkly.

Tiana closed her eyes shut and inhaled and exhaled before opening her eyes and slowly started with his feet then his legs, which looked exactly like Naveen's strong legs, and wasn't able to avoid his manhood and saw that it looked exactly like Naveen's, girth and length. She heard Nereus's breath deepen and moved up to his washboard six pack abs which looked exactly like Naveen and stopped at his pecs, noticing that the same tattoo Naveen had on his left was on Nereus's right pec. The strong biceps were next as well as the broad shoulders. Finally came his chin, then lips, nose were also exactly like Naveen's, but when her eyes fell to his eyes...ocean blue eyes. Beautiful but not perfect like Naveen's which were honey brown. She remember getting lost in the deceased king's eyes when she would stare into them and enjoyed every second of it whenever they were together.

Nereus watching her stare at him gave him an ego boost. She was obviously attracted as she's suppose to be.

But when he finally got to watching her undress and see her nude before him, he grew over whelmed and had to sit on the bed. She was a goddess in his eyes. Her toned legs from dancing and living as a commoner he was certain, Then came her hips and thighs, shaped in a perfect curve—excellent for birthing his heir and as he went further up the small of her waist went in. He would enjoy it before his children destroy it. Then her breasts, which appeared smaller in clothing looked fuller as she stood before him. He will certainly enjoy cupping the perky bosom in his hands. Next came her lips, full, soft and kissable, her nose was rounder than the others but suit her and her eyes, dark brown and very alluring. It was as if she had a power over him that he couldn't suppress. Her hair looked wild but manageable. It will certainly be fun to grab at it when he's having her.

He then got up from the bed to bring her in his arms.

Tiana felt him embrace her in his arms, like Naveen, they were strong, but she didn't feel safe. And when his lips pressed against hers, Mama Odie's advice came to mind which will be difficult to follow, but she had to make him believe that this innocent baby is his.

So she returned his kiss on the lips, running her fingers though his hair the same way she would do Naveen whenever they were in a heat of passion. It was getting easier the more it was under her control.

Nereus was actually surprised by Tiana's actions and cupped her derriere before carrying her to the bed where he threw her at. Seeing her eye him with seduction was nice, but he preferred her to fear him. The same way she did the night he brought her to his former bedroom.

Tiana recovered quickly when she was thrown on the bed and got on her knees to wrap her arms around his shoulders before pressing her lips on his.

Nereus then lost his balance and fell on top of her, hearing Tiana let out a laugh that puzzled him.

Tiana noticed his lack of affection and raised a brow, knowing that he was disappointed in her behavior. "What's the matter?" She asked.

"I thought you hated me," he said then felt her hand gently touch his chiseled jaw.

"You're my husband," she gave him a kiss on the lips and rolled on top of him in a straddle. She refused to be a victim in this marriage and will save her child's life. "I'm supposed to make you happy."

Nereus was actually turned off by having Tiana in control and roughly grasped her arms, rolling over and pinning her underneath him. "Where you belong."

Tiana frowned.

"A rose is suppose to be delicate, perfect, beautiful...," He ran his finger over her lips. "Sweet." His finger then trailed down her neck where his hand suddenly grasped around it, startling Tiana.

Her reaction aroused him and he tightened his hold. "Beautiful."

The young queen couldn't breathe at this point and tried to get his hand off her which was unsuccessful as he slapped her hand away.

"Don't be afraid," he forced her legs to open before getting between them. "I know that you won't do all the things to me as you've done with my brother, but I will enjoy you regardless. All of you. My way and only my way." With one rough swift he was inside her.

Tiana suppressed the urge to cry even though her oxygen was limited. She thought that she was going to die and that moment didn't mind the fate. She had nothing else, but then that wouldn't be fair for her unborn baby. And that was when she remembered to play the role and not physically fight him. His rough advances were the first of many for her unfortunately. They grew painful each time and when she finally felt his seeds shoot in her, the relief hit her. His grip around her neck loosen just as he plopped on top of her after a few final quick thrusts.

"Just as I image it would be," he finally breathed out, rolling off of her.

Tiana furrowed her brows, confused by his meaning, her hands around her neck, thankful for oxygen.

"Why are you puzzled, my rose?" He said, caressing her face "Have I always been obvious of you being the object of my affection?"

She was about to cover herself with the sheets, feeling disgusted. "I knew and when I was married to your-

"Dead brother" he finished, interrupting her. "Whom you will no longer mention after this conversation."

Tiana gave Nereus a glare which pleased him greatly.

"Are you angry, my rose?" He reached out to touch her face but instead she turned away. "Yes you are." The king then got off the bed to help himself to some champagne. "Thirsty?" He asked and haven't gotten a response.

With a smirk on his lips he returned to the bed, wrapping his arms around her while kissing her shoulder. "Until you give me an heir I will call for you every night." And lightly bit down on her shoulder, feeling her tense. "And I will certainly enjoy every last second of what's been rightfully mine all along."

Tiana's eyes watered as his hand stroke over her abdomen, and though she married and slept with Nereus for the safety of Naveen's unborn child, the regret, humiliation and betrayal of being with a man who wasn't Naveen was her biggest heartbreak.

_'I'm so sorry, Naveen,'_ she mentally said.

()()()()

A/N: This was so hard to write because of everything that happened to Naveen, and now Tiana is pregnant so things are even more complicated.

And yes, I know, Tiana had a few alcoholic drinks while pregnant...she clearly wasn't thinking and since this story doesn't take place in a particular time period I'll let her sly this one time.

And Nereus...ugh.


	7. The Heir Pt 1

The Betrayal Of Maldonia

The Heir Pt. 1

A Month Later -

"You are with child!" Dr. Kei announced to the royal couple.

"I knew it!" Nereus beamed and gave Tiana a kiss. "There's to be a celebration!"

Tiana frowned. "Nereus I would much rather us just celebrate alone," she didn't need another party whenever something happens.

"Nonsense! We will throw a celebration for the ages! My son is growing in your womb and he will be here in eight months!"

"What if it's a girl?" She asked and gasped when he glared at her.

"He must be a son or there will be death upon the female first child," he warned.

Tiana raised her brow. "Death?"

"I come from a family of men who makes first born boys. My father, his father and his father before that supports my case."

"But I'm carrying the child," she pointed out.

"Do not contradict me, my rose or I will have to shut that pretty mouth of yours the best way I can..." he lightly patted on his crotch area.

Tiana turned away, disgusted as he chuckled.

The physician witnessed the exchange and was equally disgusted, but he didn't dare share his true feelings. What mattered is that Tiana and the baby were safe.

"I want to thank you, Dr. Kei for this news. I unfortunately must return to my duties. I am a king!" He then placed his hand on Tiana's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I will see you later."

Tiana didn't respond as he left the room.

Dr. Kei waited until the king left before saying, "I know the child isn't his."

Tiana looked terrified at the doctor who gave her a reassuring smile.

"I will not share it with Nereus. I respect you and king Naveen too much to do such a thing."

Tiana sighed relief. "Thank you, Dr. Kei."

"Fortunately for you and this child is the timing. You're very early in your pregnancy and the timing of the birth won't be concerning."

"But the gender will," Tiana added.

"I will promise to save your child if it's a girl," he vowed.

"How?"

"I have my connections. Do not worry. Near the end of your pregnancy you will know."

Tiana saw his smile and could tell that he meant every word. But concern still filled her heart. "If Nereus learns..."

"He will not," Dr. Kei. "I promise."

()()()()

Later that week a huge party was thrown in celebration of the pregnancy. Tiana was welcomed by any of the guests who wanted to see the newly expectant queen. All wanting to get a piece of her. She would never be this _bombard_ with people if Naveen were still alive. They wouldn't even be having a ridiculous celebration such as this.

Nereus was drinking away not having a care in the world with a few women surrounding him. All concubines but all he could focus his eyes on is his wife. She looked ravishing in the black lace gown she was wearing even though he preferred her in red. He will of course request her to wear the colour later when he's having her. He could already envision the red see-through gown she'll be barely wearing. His erection pressed against his trousers at the thought of tightly tying her wrists by the rope and the pain in her eyes after each of his rough thrusts. To see her in any pain during their intercourse was what he hunger for and he will enjoy it until until he notices the flaw that his heir will create as he grow bigger in her womb.

"You keep staring at her, your highness," spoke a jealous concubine. "What about me?"

Nereus ignored the woman as he watched Tiana now in a conversation with a male guest. He grew jealous. "Who the hell is that?"

The king's guard was nearby and answered, "Duke Henry Barrington of Ronu, your majesty."

Nereus now recognized the man and name. He was his twin brother's closest friend and ally. He didn't like how close he was to his wife and stood up, knocking two of his concubines over as he marched over to the two.

"How are you?" The young duke asked Tiana. "My apologies for not attending the memorial service. It was in such short notice."

"It's alright, everything was in short noticed," Tiana hinted.

Henry understood. "So Nereus made you marry him?"

Tiana sighed, ashamed to answer.

Henry shook his head. "I know he did and if there was anything I could've do-

"Whatever you have to say to my wife you can say to me, Henry," Nereus interrupted. "Women meddling in men's business is quite inappropriate. Don't know think?" He put an arm around the queen.

Henry nodded. "I do not agree with that assumption, Ner...your majesty. If anything, a woman's opinion is quite important. And I'm surprised that you feel this way with one of your ancestors being a woman who once ruled this very kingdom."

Nereus chuckled. "We tend to try ignoring that part of history. At least I try to."

"I do not see why, Nereus, um your highness," he knew the dark king hated being called by his real name. "I've known the queen for a while now through your wonderful brother, the former king Naveen..."

Nereus exhaled, annoyed.

"...and have always found her opinion very important. Tiana brings up excellent points on the citizens who are the reason why we're in the position we're in. We lead them while they help us all grow for the better. Like family!" Henry explained.

That caused Tiana to smile. "Naveen had that same analogy and..." She quickly regretted mentioning her first husband's name. The squeeze from Nereus hand letting her know how angered he was.

Nereus smirked despite now feeling furious at his wife mentioning his brother's name. It seemed as if dead or alive Naveen still had power he couldn't posses.

"Tiana, my rose, will you excuse us? I'm sure that you're exhausted with you know, your condition and all."

Henry frowned. "Condition? Is the queen ill?'

"Of course she isn't! She's only expecting my heir!" Nereus said proudly. "Have you not notice the stork ice sculptures around the ballroom?"

Tiana's eyes widen, obviously upset that the king shared her pregnancy in the first place. "I really wanted us to keep this to ourselves."

"What is the point of this ball?" he asked, humoured. Then raised his hands. "Everyone! I'd like to announce to any guests who ran late with extreme pleasure on new edition to the royal family!" He wrapped an arm around Tiana. "The queen is pregnant with my heir!"

A roar of applause and chant went off for the couple.

Tiana sighed and put on a fake smile as the women all surrounded her with praise and congratulations once again.

"It took you no time!"

"I'm so happy for you!"

"You're glowing!"

"You're beautiful!"

Tiana thanked the women and excused herself outside away from everyone. Turning back looking in she spotted Nereus dancing and drinking with everyone. It was absolutely disgusting how he would drink as if it were water and not care who even serve it to him.

"Drink up, everyone!" the king exclaimed while the guests cheered.

She eased her way back in the ballroom and out of it, thinking no one noticed, but of course Nereus had his eyes on her before he continued on with his hard partying.

Tiana made it to her room where she changed out of her gown and washed off all the makeup, tobacco and liquor smell off her.

As soon as she was done she got into a white night gown and fell asleep. She didn't bother brushing her hair as she too exhausted to do so...

...

_'Tiana...'_

_'Tiana...'_

_She slowly opened her eyes and found herself in the king's bed in white satin sheets._

_'Tiana...'_

_The young queen turned to the voice expecting Nereus but gasped when it was her husband._

_'Naveen?' she exclaimed in disbelief 'Naveen...' She got off the bed to see her husband who looked puzzled._

_'Where are we?' he asked_

_Tiana shook her head and had to feel him so she pressed her lips on his._

_Naveen circled his arms around her, returning her kiss, knowing that this wasn't a dream. It felt too real to be a dream._

_'Naveen, I love you...'_

_'Don't leave...,' he said._

_'I won't,' she promised, kissing him again. Missing his lips on her. 'Just as long as you don't leave me again.'_

_'I won't.'_

_..._

"Your majesty!"

Tiana was startled wake to a frantic Lydia. "Huh?"

"Nereus is furious! He wants you in his suite immediately!"

Tiana was confused by her _vision_ or _dream_ and but knew to never let the dark king wait so she pulled on her robe and rushed down the hall until making it to his suite where she found him nowhere in sight. "Where is he?"

"He's being dragged up. He passed out on the floor!"

Tiana rolled her eyes in irritation. "I'm not surprised."

The doors opened the two large guards, one of them being Lydia's husband escorting the king into the room.

"Where's my fucking wife? Tee...yanna!" he slurred.

"I'm here," Tiana said, sitting on the bed.

Nereus waved off at the guards. "Leave us!"

She sighed as he tried sitting up but fell back.

"Ugh!" He brought himself up. "You left the celebration!"

"You suggested that I should," she reminded him.

Nereus then coughed out at her. "Where's the wine?!"

Tiana was disgusted but had to play the concern wife, "Would you like some water instead?"

"Why in the hell would I want...," he stopped as he coughed again.

She then gasped when he threw up all over her lap. "Ah!"

Nereus then fell onto the floor, passed out.

She didn't have time to clean herself and called out, "Guards! Help!"

The men bust into the room to find the queen getting on the floor with Nereus.

"Call the physician!" she ordered.

()()()()

"The king should be fine with him most of the alcohol from his system," explained Dr. Kei.

"I know that this isn't his first episode," Tiana remembered Naveen sharing a story about his brother's past experiences of alcohol poisoning.

"No, and unfortunately it may not be his last. Nereus is a wild one and the only person who held him back from over indulging was his brother."

"Naveen," Tiana nodded, knowing. "He was his brother's keeper."

"He was-

"Tiana!"

The queen sighed. "I guess he's awake."

"Where is my wife!"

She rolled her eyes before going in the room to see Nereus who watched her every move as she neared him.

"How are you doing?"

He smirked, putting his hand over hers. "My rose..." and closed it around hers. "You are already making me feel a lot better."

"You had too much to drink. You would've died and where would that leave our son?" She hated referring to her and Naveen's child as Nereus'.

The dark king heard the concern and closed his eyes, slowly shaking his head. "I've been an idiot I will admit." He gazed at her. "Tiana?"

She looked at him. "Yes?"

"I won't ever do that again." He then kissed her hand. "A vow I will keep for both you and our heir."

Tiana stared into Nereus' blue eyes and for the first time saw Naveen in them. It would usually happen whenever Nereus put his guard down. It didn't last, but when it happened she welcomed it. She could only hope that the king keep his own promise and go by his words from a month before:

_'All men change for the better.'_

()()()()

Giodonian Palace -

Facilier watched the vision from his smoke and groaned furiously.

"Damn drunk! He almost ruined my plan of taking over Maldonia!"

A concubine laughed. "How does keeping Nereus alive prevent you from ruling Maldonia?"

"Because the damn pendant he's wearing protects the kingdom from being taken over! I've already lost the pendant from his dead brother whose body is still mysteriously missing!"

"It could've blown up in that awful explosion."

"Then I would've also had his soul by now!" He exclaimed, irritated by the woman.

The concubine snorted. "Some leader you are!"

Facilier glared at the woman before calling in his guard.

When the man came in, the king evil nodded and left the room.

As he was walking down the hall he heard his concubine screaming and went on about with himself. "It's time I pay a visit to pretty boy Nereus."

()()()()

Maldonia – The next evening-

"Facilier, what a great surprise my friend!" Nereus shook hands with Facilier.

"I had to see how my good friend King Nereus was doin'!" Facilier said before putting a cigar in his own mouth. "Seems like things have gotten a bit quiet here in Maldonia."

"It has," Nereus admitted.

"And how is that lovely little wife of yours?" Facilier then blew out the smoke.

"My lovely little wife," Nereus answered. "She's also been my lovely little nurse, bed warmer..."

"Seems like ya a happy little couple."

Nereus didn't like the sound of Facilier's sarcasm. "She's doing her job. Why are you at my palace again? And before dinner."

"To remind you on our deal.."

"Our deal was completed the moment the crowns touched our heads, Facilier."

"There were the laws, according to Giodonia's newly updated constitution signed by your dear daddy, Maldonia still rules ninety percent of my kingdom."

Nereus shrugged his shoulders. "I'm already aware of that."

"And you didn't bother changing that?"

"Why should I? Both kingdoms are doing financially well, crime is low, the people seem by my ruling."

Facilier raised a brow, before bursting into laughter.

Nereus smirked. "Why is that funny?"

"There was another part of the deal-

"There wasn't another part. I have no other debt to you or your friends!" Nereus said.

"There was the incident with ya daddy and-

"I did all of that on my own without you!" Nereus reminded him, now irritated.

"I can also make that evidence come out!" Facilier snapped. "Do you honestly believe that you got away with killin' ya daddy without them checkin'? I made that happen!"

"Bullshit!" Nereus spat back. "And what sort of evidence do you honestly have? Maldonian families do not touch the body unless it was damage due to an assassination or an accident. Based on what they witness, my father died naturally."

"You really believe that you got away on ya own!" Facilier then laughed. "You are a fool!"

"I'd hold my tongue old man...," Nereus warned.

"We made a deal!"

"What deal? We've both gotten what we wanted! We're both kings to our kingdoms, I got my prize and my life is complete!"

Facilier just blew out the smoke. "So I heard ya wife is expectin ya baby."

"My heir," he corrected.

"Is it really yours?"

Nereus frowned. "Of course its mine! What kind of fucking question is that?"

Facilier knew that he touched a nerve. "I'm sure that ya precious rose was on her back screwin' ya brother before he died in that awful bomb accident..."

"You keep my family out of this!" He warned, now facing him.

"Oh no, they were always a part of this plan!" Facilier stepped away. "Or have you suddenly grown feelings for ya _prize_?"

"It isn't any of your fucking business how I feel about my wife!" Nereus couldn't deny growing fond of the queen. "Now I would appreciate it if you leave my study and palace-

"I can take all of your hope and dreams away!" Facilier said.

"I'd like to see you do that," Nereus interrupted. "Now get the hell out of my palace!"

"My pleasure!" Facilier tipped his hat as he walked toward the door before stopping. He then turned back to the king. "But don't forget that we made a deal, and if you don't fully follow through with our agreement then let's just say that I will be the least of ya problems, pretty boy." He then left.

Nereus glared at the back of the man as he walked further down the hall. "Guards!"

Two large men came into the room.

"Take care of that fool," he ordered.

The men wasted no time in obeying their king.

Nereus stood by the window and watched as his partner finally got in his car and soon two flashes went off in it. He watched as his guards tapped the back of the car before it drove off.

A few minutes later the guards returned. "It's been handled, your majesty."

Nereus darkly smirked. "Good."

()()()()

Later that night Tiana lay in Nereus' arms falling asleep. She could hear the slow and soft snores from the king letting her know that he was already asleep.

Tonight he wasn't so rough as whatever tension he had was gone. The news of the death of King Facilier put him in a very good mood during dinner and as evil as it sounded, she too was thrilled to learn of his death. The same man who killed her own father was now gone for good.

As she closed her eyes, dosing off into a slumber, Naveen's face appeared then disappeared...

...

_'Tiana...' his voice called out in a whisper._

_She looked around for her love. 'Naveen?'_

_'Tiana, where are you?'_

_'I'm here, Naveen?' Tiana could hear his voice as if they were in the same room, but couldn't see him. 'Naveen?'_

…

Tiana's eyes open into the darkness of the night and the realization that it was a dream or vision broke her heart again. Her eyes watered as she mourned for her first husband all over again.

"Why do I keep dreaming of him?" She asked before crying herself to sleep once again.

()()()()

Outside The Border Of Maldonia...

Naveen tossed and turned while mumbling in his sleep as the older woman watched him with releif.

"If you wake up then you will be able to tell me if you're the real king of Maldonia," she wiped a warm sponge across his face and neck.

"Grandmother, how soon will the man awaken?" asked a young boy.

An young and attractive woman with long brown dreadlocks stepped into the bedroom with a bowl of water. "How is he, grandmother?"

"Still asleep."

She set the bowl down on a nearvy table. "How soon will he wake up?"

The older woman glanced at both her grandchildre feeling optimistic. "Soon, I hope."

()()()()

A/N: It was very obvious that Naveen is still alive. I can't ever kill him off!


	8. The Heir Pt 2

The Betrayal Of Maldonia

The Heir Pt. 2

Border Of Maldonia

Naveen slowly opened his eyes and instantly shut them soon after. The bright light from outside caused pain so he sat up and figured that he was on a bed.

"Hello?" he called out. "Hello?"

He then heard foot steps and soon a gasp.

"Grandmother! He's awake! The man has awaken!"

Naveen was extremely puzzled at this point and soon heard an older woman's voice.

"He did wake up!"

"I told you!"

"Baby, can you open your eyes for me?"

"Its too bright in here," he explained, eyes still shut.

"Kobe, go shut the curtains!"

The boy followed orders just as Imani walked into the room. She placed her hand over her chest when she saw the shirtless man sitting up on the bed. She could definitely recognize who he was based on the royal tattoo on his left pec.

"Baby, open your eyes for me."

Naveen did as he was told and slowly opened his eyes. The first person he spotted was a young and beautiful woman by the frame of the door. Her hazel eyes were mesmerizing, her dark brown skin was smooth and flawless, her full lips were bea...why was he staring at her?

The older woman followed his eyes and could see her granddaughter already pulling him in.

"Hi, I'm Kobe!" the young boy introduced himself to the man.

Naveen looked down at the boy and smiled. "Hello, I'm...uh..." He wasn't sure what his name is, but the only name he could think of was, "Ophir,"

"Ophir?" both the older and younger woman asked.

Naveen nodded, the name did sound familiar.

The younger woman smirked and licked her lips before walking over to _'Ophir'_. Her grandmother gave her a disapproving glance. Already knowing what she was up to.

"I'm Imani by the way," she gave him a wink while extending her hand.

"Hello, Imani," Naveen responded to the very attractive woman.

The older woman watched the interaction and quickly stepped in. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm...confused," he placed his hand on the side of his face as he glanced around the room. "Where am I?"

"My home, baby," answered the older woman. "We found you a half mile outside my home and with the hospital being miles away and my own nursing and midwife experience I took you in." The woman explained. "My name is Ebele, but you may call me grandmother! If you like!"

"Ebele...grandmother," Naveen said.

"You've already met my granddaughter, Imani. This little boy here is name-

"I already introduced myself! I'm Kobe!" The young boy jumped in. "I'm seven going on eight!"

"Kobe!" Ebele scolded.

Naveen laughed. "No, its fine! He's fine."

Kobe sat beside the man and asked, "So is Ophir really your name?"

Naveen nodded. "It is!"

"My grandmother thought you were the king of Maldonia."

"King of Maldonia?" Naveen smiled in humour. "No, I'm not him." He really wasn't sure who he was. Just that his name is Ophir.

This pleased Imani, who knew exactly that _Ophir_ was really King Naveen, but if he didn't remember it shouldn't matter. After assisting her grandmother in nursing him, she's gotten to see everything that made her see that he's the perfect man and will do whatever to make him only hers.

Ebele saw that familiar look in her granddaughter's eyes and knew what she was up to. She too knew that _Ophir_ was the king based on the tattoo and could tell that he lost his memory. It will only be a matter of time before he remembers and would want his wife. Queen Tiana.

"Why don't you rest some more! My granddaughter and I will fix you some lunch."

But Naveen slowly stood up, exposing his upper body.

Imani had to inhale deeply at the sight. Strong, tone, masculine...he was perfect.

Kobe was just as impressed. "Wow! You're like Hercules!"

"He's better than Hercules," Imani said with a blush.

Naveen noticed her blush and her grandmother giving them disapproving glances. "Naveen would you like a shirt?"

"Yes, please."

Imani quickly picked up a white shirt and the cane they left near his nightstand. "I...here's your shirt! I made it," she handed him the shirt. "And the cane."

Naveen accepted it. "Thank you."

She bumped her brother out of the way. "Let me help you with that."

"Oh, I..." he stopped when she went on and helped him with his shirt.

Ebele shook her head. "That girl is always moving so fast."

Kobe frowned, picking up the cane that fell from the impact. "She didn't have to push me."

Naveen watched as the young woman buttoned his shirt and found something familiar about the gesture...

…

_Beautiful brown finger gently buttoning up his shirt. He would enjoy kissing each finger as he didn't want her as a servant, but his wife, partner and equal. He could only see her lips and how enticing they were._

_'I love you,' she said before pressing her lips onto his._

_To feel her lips in the morning was always the best gift he could receive. It was mornings like this he wish weren't always so busy._

_'I love you, too, mi benita...' he couldn't see her face, but her voice, touch was familiar and he knew that he loved her and that she is his benita..._

…

Naveen shook his head and saw Imani gazing up at him.

"Are you alright?" she asked, concerned.

"I'm fine," he answered and sat back on the bed.

Ebele stepped in after Kobe handed her the cane. "Why don't you sit here for a few while we finish preparing breakfast. And perhaps you can share more about who you are."

Naveen furrowed his brows, looking down at his ring finger. "I'm not sure who I am exactly."

()()()()

Maldonia – Ballroom –

"This brunch was absolutely wonderful, your majesty! The commoner children were all so excited to be here!" Lydia said.

Tiana smiled. "I know! The looks on their faces reminded me of the first time I visited this palace! Though it was a short visit! I'm pleased by the outcome. She then waved at the last group of children who were leaving the room when she heard.

"Damn children!"

She rolled her eyes at the sound of her husband's voice. "What is he doing here? He's not suppose to be back until tomorrow afternoon!"

Lydia shrugged her shoulders. "You know the king is always in a rush to get everything done. He's an impatient man."

"Good riddance!" Nereus said, stepping into the ballroom. "Tiana, are you..." he stopped when seeing her and smiled, liking the red floral dress she was in. "You look ravishing."

Tiana walked over to him and greeted him with a kiss. "Thank you."

Nereus wrapped an arm around her. "I had to get home to see my beautiful wife, but I wasn't expecting brats to block my way."

"Today was the brunch for the children-

"Commoners always leeching off of us! I'm just glad that they're gone." He interrupted

Tiana frowned. "They're children and people like us!"

"They'll never be like us," Nereus said. "They will never be our son."

She sighed.

"Tiana, you are better than those people. You're a damn queen! Act like one!"

"And how is a queen supposed to act?" Tiana asked, offended.

Lydia knew that it was time to leave the room so she curtseyed and quickly left the two to themselves

Nereus chuckled. "You're very cute but I would appreciate it if you do not question me."

Tiana knew he wouldn't touch her as long as 'his heir' was growing inside of her and continued on, "Well you brought it up. How is a queen suppose to act like again?"

Nereus narrowed his eyes. "I've heard about pregnant women and their...moods." He then stepped back. "So I will let you off this time."

"So you're avoiding my question," she challenged.

Nereus snorted. "I'm simply saving you from a potential disciplinary action."

"Oh?" Tiana raised a brow.

"If you were smart then you would know how a proper queen is suppose to act," Nereus started as he circled her. Trying to intimidate. "She must always remain silent around her husband, the king unless he tells her to speak. She must also respect her husband, the king at all times and..." he stopped before her. "...she must never question any action he perform."

Tiana looked away as his lips missed hers.

Nereus frowned and cupped her face with his hand, forcing her mouth on his. "Mm." He moaned, then slowly pulling away. "That's more like it." Then he looked around, noticing no one in the room. "Looks like we're the only ones in here."

She looked at him, seeing the calculation in his blue eyes. Then suddenly his hand reached for the button of his trousers. "We haven't done anything in the ballroom..."

Tiana frowned.

"Oh don't pretend to be so naive, my rose," Nereus said in satisfaction. "Your red dress was one thing, but that mouth of yours, the fire in those beautiful brown eyes of yours caused me to have an inkling..." He then went behind her and grasped her arms.

"An inkling?" she asked as he pressed his lips on her shoulder and exhaled on it.

"Mmm." He ran his hand over her breast and down over her small bump. "That you picked this fight just to get under my skin..." his hand fist the hem of her dress. "...and it worked."

"No, Nereus...," Tiana whispered, seeing that the door was slightly open with guards and servants outside the room talking.

"Open your legs for me," he commanded, completely aware of the door and everyone who will hear them.

"Open them for me," he repeated.

She did as was told and heard a knock on the door.

"We're busy!" Nereus shouted, frustrated by the disturbance and grew antsy. "Get on your knees for me..." he then exposed himself

Tiana's eyes widen as she grew sick in the stomach. "I don't want to do this in here."

"You should've thought about that before opening that mouth of yours," he said darkly.

She closed her eyes then looked back at the door again.

"Tiana...," Nereus warned.

A tear ran down her cheek as she face him, getting down before him...

()()()()

After dressing, Nereus and Tiana both left the ballroom, him feeling satisfied while she was ashamed. The way her hair and dress appeared made it obvious on what they were doing. The guards and servants who awaited to see her knew exactly what happened and that made the walk humiliating. Since being married to Nereus she learned that he liked an audience whether it was the staff or paintings of ancestors and former kings. She was thankful that they never did it before Naveen's portrait.

Eventually they parted directions, Nereus going to his suite while Tiana went to her own suite to clean up. It was always a struggle to get his scent off of her. Especially when she could smell him all over her from the moment he go off of her. With her hand on her bump she hated that she was carrying so small.

Once her bath was done she dressed and was too embarrassed to leave her room as guilt hit her. Every time Nereus took her she use to cry for Naveen, not verbally but mentally. She even tried to pretend that it was Naveen who she was lying under each time, but knew that Naveen would never treat her in such a matter where he would hold his hand around her neck, choking her, though with being pregnant Nereus didn't do much choking nowadays. His rough actions were still evident. The biting the thrusting, the grasping was all becoming too much for her. There were times when she wanted to fight but her grandmother's warning would remind her not to.

Standing she went over to her vanity jewel box and took out the beautiful golden and diamond pen Naveen her on their first time meeting each other...

_"Here you go...," he then looked into her rich brown eyes, greatly effecting him. "...beautiful. What is your name?"_

_"Tiana," she answered, taking her purse back and noticing the royal Maldonian symbol tattooed on his right hand. "...your highness!" She added and curtseyed._

_Naveen shook his head. "There's no need to curtsy. I was only returning your purse from that thief."_

_"But you're a prince!" Tiana said, surprised at his modesty._

_"Who also happens to also be a man," he gently took her hand and kissed it. "And if anyone should be curtsying it should be me."_

_"Oh?" Tiana was surprised and humoured. "You'd look pretty silly curtsying."_

_Naveen laughed at the statement. "You're right I would. So I'll bow." He did just that._

_"I could get use to that," she joked, gazing into his beautiful honey coloured eyes._

_He gazed back. "I'm sure you will."_

_She raised a brow at him._

_Naveen then spotted a food stand behind her. "What is this?"_

_Tiana followed his eyes and smiled. "It's where I sell my beignets...," she noticed her mother nowhere in sight._

_"They smell wonderful," he said as they walked to the stand._

_"They tastes just as wonderful!" She handed him a napkin and held out a plate of fresh beignets before him._

_Naveen's mouth water and took one before biting into it. "Mm...I'm in love..."_

_Tiana laughed at his compliment. "I never thought a beignet could effect a person that much."_

_Naveen smiled at her. "I wasn't talking about the beignet."_

_She felt her breath shorten, obviously charmed, but kept it under control._

_He then finished the pastry and handed her back the napkin._

_"Thirsty?" she asked, taking out a small pitcher of milk from the icebox under her stand and pouring it into a medium sized glass cup._

_Naveen accepted it and handed the cup back to her. "That was very good." He then cleared his throat. "I'm looking forward to this for the rest of my life."_

_"What do you mean?" She asked, puzzled._

_"You ____will__ be my wife." He was definitely certain. "And will birth my son."_

_Tiana crossed her arms. "And how is the prince so sure about all of this?"_

_"Because I am!" Naveen giving her a cocky smirk._

_"Mm. You're also arrogant?" She asked._

_"With a heart of gold," he added, smiling. "So you better tell your family the good news."_

_She put a hand on her hip. "What makes you think I'm going to marry you?"_

_"Because you will and I guarantee you that it will be the best decision you've ever made." He took out a gold fountain pen with a diamond band and handed it to her._

_"What's this for?" Tiana glanced at the beautiful object as he walked away._

_"Keep it! It will replace the ring I'll give you the next time we see each other!" He got into his car and rode off._

_Tiana smiled, shaking her head. The prince was definitely confident but also down-to-earth and on top of that he was modest and charming. A trait she liked most about him._

…

Tears ran down Tiana's cheeks at the beautiful memory of meeting the man she love for the first time. And every time they met it was beautiful, even their small disagreements were beautiful. Every second with him was beautiful.  
"I love you so much, Naveen," she looked down at the pen before putting it against her lips. A pen that meant more to her than any jewel Nereus has ever given to her.

A pen that symbolized her love for the man who will always hold her heart.

Heavy knocking startled her from her daydream and she quickly put the pen back into her jewel box.

"Come in," she said.

"His highness the king wants to see you in his office." The servant said before leaving.

Tiiana sighed, leaving the room and heading to Nereus's office. As she opened the door she found a woman kissing his neck while he smirked.

"You should be returning to your quarters."

"But I want to stay with you," said the woman.

Tiana rolled her eyes, walking into the room.

Nereus's eyes went to his wife's. "My lovely wife!"

The concubine gasped and curtseyed before quickly leaving the room.

He chuckled, standing. "I saw you coming in." And raised a brow when she didn't respond as her back faced him. "Ignoring me isn't going to work, my rose."

She rolled her eyes at her husband's voice.

Nereus smirked, resting his hands on her shoulders. "Your mother and grandmother will be sadly disappointed that they're visit was postponed."

Tiana frowned. "What?"

"I canceled the visit. They can come another day." When Tiana moved her shoulders from his touch he deeply exhaled. "I guess that discipline in the ballroom wasn't enough."

"Using sex as punishment and control won't keep me-

"Your mouth must not be sore enough. Or do I have to get between those lovely thighs of yours," he darkly warned.

"Why do you need me in here?"

"Seeing that you are dressed, we have an engagement to get to," he locked his arm with hers. "And I wanted to show the world how happily married we really are since there are rumours of you hating me."

"Those aren't rumours" She mumbled.

"What was that?" He asked with authority in his tone.

"Nothing," Tiana couldn't look at him.

Nereus then wrinkled his nose at her slight roundness of her abdominal. "Perhaps you should change into another dress. You're looking a little fuller up front."

"Seeing that I'm pregnant it was bound to happen," she said in sarcasm, knowing that she got him by the way he narrowed his eyes on her.

"Just know that I will have no interest in a fat slob."

"Then I welcome my baby to grow as big as he can...Ouch!" She gasped when he grabbed at her arm.

"Watch your tongue with me you spoiled little bitch!"

Tiana snatched her arm away.

But Nereus grabbed it back. "I'm not Naveen! I will hit any woman who defies me." He practically dragged her out of the office with no concern of her struggles.

()()()()

"This dinner was absolutely wonderful, King Nereus," said Duke Franklin as he and his wife Lily of a tiny country near the border of Maldonia.

"I credit my head chef on his exquisite creations!" Nereus complimented arrogantly.

"We would also again like to thank you for your leadership to our country. Your father and brother would be proud." The Duke added in.

Tiana closed her eyes at the comment and glanced over at Lily, who was obviously much younger than her husband. They were both the same age and it looked strange to see someone married to a man old enough to be her father. She also noticed the love and admiration in the woman's eyes while looking at the man. It was a gaze she once had for Naveen.

"Tiana, my rose!"

She glanced at Nereus with watery eyes. "Yes?"

He furrowed his brows, in puzzled. "What is the matter?"

Lily smiled. "Oh, it must be the baby!"

Tiana looked at the woman and nodded in a lie. "Yes."

"It will happen soon, Queen Tiana!" spoke the Duke.

Tiana nodded at the man.

"Would you like to lay down?" Nereus offered.

"Yes, thank you," Tiana stood. "I'm sorry everyone."

"No, you lay down, young lady!" said the older man. "Lily was just as tired with our three."

"Three?" Tiana looked at the young woman who smiled.

"Two sons and a daughter," answered Lily. "I look forward to our play dates."

Tiana smiled.

"Franklin! There's more business I would like to discuss with you!" Nereus stood at the table.

Franklin gave his wife's hand a gentle squeeze before leaving the room with the king who didn't even acknowledge Tiana.

"Goodnight, Lily...," Tiana started leaving the room.

"I didn't always love my husband," Lily admitted.

Tiana turned to the woman. "I beg your pardon?"

"Franklin, my husband...," Lily walked over to her. "He saw me one day with my parents and asked them for my hand. When my parents saw how much he was willing to offer they accepted and I hated them for doing that to me. Of course after my first son was born and saw how wonderful he was to him I began to fall. I was fourteen to his forty-five."

Tiana sighed. "I'm that obvious with Nereus?"

"You are but I will never tell the media. Your choice-

"No, it wasn't," Tiana admitted. "I know what he's capable of and I couldn't risk losing my family so I married him."

"Nereus looks like he loves you though," Lily was sure.

But Tiana rolled her eyes. "He loves me for the wrong reasons."

"Lust. A man's downfall as my husband call it. At least its with a man closest to your age." Lily said. "My husband is a great lover, but I..." She looked on. "...I always wonder how it is to be with a man even ten years older than I am!"

Tiana sighed. "As long as you two love each other..."

"I do love my husban..."

"With Naveen, it was wonderful," Tiana confessed but then rolled her eyes. "I'm going to bed."

"Tiana, do not let Nereus take away your spirit. When the child is born try to see how he is with it," Lily suggested.

"Goodnight, Lily," Tiana left the woman, wanting to be left alone and away from anything involving Nereus.

()()()()

Border of Maldonia -

The evening was a beautiful one, not a cloud in the sky, only stars, and giving Naveen the appreciation of the life he almost lost according to Ebele. As he watched the stars in the sky he could hear foot steps behind him, already knowing who it was.

"You're still out here," said Imani, thrilled to see the man.

"Yes, I am," Naveen looked up at the stars. There was something familiar about it.

Imani watched as he seemed out of there, not even acknowledging her presence. "Are you okay?"

He sighed. "I don't know. I mean, there's this vision I have about this woman."

She raised her brows, worried that he remembered his life. "What about this woman, Ophir?"

"I'm not sure. I can't picture her face..."

She sighed in relief. "Maybe you should come inside and get some sleep. I'll fix you a glass of warm milk."

Naveen grabbed his cane.. "Maybe I should." And walked into the house where he was served the warm milk. Imani even made him a sandwich and watched him as he lay in his bed.

"Do you want to talk about it, Ophir?" she finally asked.

Naveen looked over at the woman and could tell she was trying her best to help him cope with whatever he was trying to figure out. So sitting up he took her hand and kissed it.

Imani felt her breath shorten as his strong hands held her smaller one. She help her heart stopped at gentleman kiss on the hand.

"You have been a wonderful and will make some man feel lucky," Naveen said, speaking from the heart. He enjoyed Imani's company and friendship and he didn't want her to feel that he was walking over her. It's never his intention to make any woman feel that way.

"Ophir...," Imani started, locking her hand with his.

"I'm going to call it a night," Naveen said.

Imani was disappointed, but what could she do? "I'm glad that the milk got you to relax. Goodnight, Nav...Ophir."

Naveen nodded. "Goodnight, Imani." He watched her leaving the room before laying back on his bed and fell asleep immediately...

…

_Naveen pressed his lips against her neck as she grind her hips over him while moaning. _

_'I love you...' he heard her say before feeling her thighs straddle him. _

_'I love you...,' she said again._

_Naveen put his hands on her waist and was soon inside of her. It was the most amazing feeling he could ever experience. _

_Their lips touched._

_Everything about this was familiar from the curves of her body, the softness of her brown skin. The fullness of her lips. The melodic moans escaping her mouth through each thrust._

_'I love you, mi benita...' _

…

"Tiana...," Naveen said in his sleep, not aware of what he was saying and that Imani was watching him from his bedroom door.

"I will not let you remember her, Naveen," she promised. Tiana won't win this time and she knew some _friends_ who will help her along the way...

()()()()


	9. The Heir Pt 3

The Betrayal Of Maldonia

The Heir Pt. 3

Several months flew by and thankfully for Tiana, Nereus has not asked for her. It took a while before he tired of her with carrying the baby so small, but now that she was obviously showing she was free to taking care of herself and Naveen's child.

She was outside in one of the garden enjoying the mild summer air as Lydia approached her with a basket.

"Tiana, I found the blue berries you wanted to use for the blueberry cheesecake!"

"Oh, thank you, Lydia! This will be enough to make some other blue berry dishes!" Tiana took the large basket filled with the blueberries.

The servant grew concern with the queen holding the basket. "It's heavy." She reach out to take the basket

But Tiana shook her head. "I can handle it!"

"I also don't want the king to see you holding the basket." Lydia said.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "He hasn't been in my presence for weeks. Not with his concubines keeping him busy," she said with sarcasm.

Lydia shook her head. "You are very brave to have taken his hand. I know how much you despise him! We all do!"

"He isn't a very good man but I also don't want you getting into any trouble. He isn't a fair ruler with his punishments," Tiana warned.

"Your majesty, your mother Eudora and grandmother Odette have arrived," announced a female servant before walking back in the palace.

Tiana smiled happily as she spotted her family. "I didn't know you would come here today."

"We wanted to see how our babycakes was doing!" Mama Odie said, giving her granddaughter a hug and smiled when she felt the bump. "I see Naveen's son is growing out!"

"Mama Odie!" Eudora frowned.

"What?" The older woman smiled.

"You cant go around talking like that!" Eudora said, not trusting Lydia, who was nearing the door to the palace entrance.

Mama Odie waved her hand. "That spoiled little king cant hear us."

"But followers can," Tiana reminded them. "Come to my room. We'll do better there."

()()()()

"So ya six months pregnant?" Mama Odie noticed how clear her granddaughter's arms appeared. "No bruises. Nereus stopped sleepin' with you!"

Tiana sighed. "Yes, for about a month and half now. The first time he saw me me with my bump he looked disgusted and left the room. Five minutes later I was asked to leave for my own room. It was one of the happiest moments in this marriage so far."

Eudora shook her head, feeling bad for her daughter despite her showing a brave face before them.

"So anyway I've been trying to think of names if it is a boy or a girl. I'm leaning toward boy and naming him James Naveen or Naveen James," Tiana said, rubbing her tummy.

"Does Nereus mind you naming his so-called child after his dead brother?" Eudora asked. "He seems too self-absorbed for that"

"I don't know," Tiana said. "I'll always call him Naveen in secret," she placed her hand on her tummy."I've been dreaming of him a lot more lately."

"Of Naveen?" Mama Odie smiled. "He's still in ya heart, baby, and always will be."

Tiana sighed. "Everything about the dreams feel so real. We could be in the same room or far away. Its as if he's apart of me."

"He is!" Both women said.

"His child is growing inside of you!" Eudora said in a whisper. "He will always be a part of you. And you will raise him to be a good person like you and his daddy."

Tiana's eyes watered. "I miss him so much!"

They all hugged.

"There is a way for you to talk to him, but it might be too early to do so," Mama Odie told her.

Tiana sniffled as Eudora wiped away her tears. "Alright. I'd love to speak with him."

"I believe that I can arrange that. Hold my hand," Mama Odie instructed. "Now repeat after me...Nal gula stanazi po..."

"Nal gula stanazi po..." Tiana repeated.

"Nal gula stanazi po..."

"Nal gula stanazi po..."

Mama Odie frowned then frowned. "Hmm. He isn't responding. It could still be too early."

"Its okay. I still have my dreams," Tiana rubbed her tummy, she couldn't imagine speaking to only Naveen's spirit at the moment. It would be as worse as waking up from the dreams. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Eudora shrugged. "Why not?"

Mama Odie nodded. "Nereus doesn't eat with you?"

Tiana shook her head. "He doesn't even acknowledges me now that I'm showing. Anyway, I still have the blue berries to add in my desserts. So I'll call in some servants to take you to some available rooms to relax or-

"You don't need to be on ya feet! Ya a queen!" Eudora reminded her.

"Who can still function properly." Tiana fired back with a wink.

"That's my babycakes!" Mama Odie exclaimed.

"Mmhm," Eudora said. "Well since you are still functioning then I suppose we can still help you with dinner?"

"I suppose y'all can!" Tiana smiled.

"Speak for y'all selves!" Mama Odie said, making Tiana laugh.

"Alright Mama Odie! You can rest and mama you can lend a hand even though I prefer you to sit back and enjoy your stay."

Eudora took her daughter's hand. "Ever since you married that devil I haven't seen much of my baby."

Tiana looked at her mother and couldn't suppress her own tears. "Oh, mama..."

Mama Odie sighed. "I see y'all done guilt me into wanting to help!"

Tiana smiled at her grandmother. "Really Mama Odie you don't need to-

"I insist!" T he older woman raised her hand. "Now let's get to that kitchen before I change my mind!"

()()()()

"That was a delicious dinner and blueberry lemon crumb cake!" Mama Odie said.

"Yes, it was!" Eudora agreed. I always told Tiana that she should've taken up being the royal chef!"

"That would've made my marriage to your daughter much easier! I would've promoted her as queen the moment I laid my eyes on her," Nereus said as he walked into the dinnertime with a well dressed brunette in heavy rogue behind him, obvious concubine.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Come on, mama and Mama Odie. I'll walk you two out."

Mama Odie frowned at Nereus before leaving the room behind Eudora.

Nereus chuckled before glancing at Tiana and her growing tummy. "What a sight! My fat and pregnant wife and her fat and poor family!"

Tiana made sure her family was out the room before glaring at her husband and his concubine. "What a sight! My husband and his whore!" She then felt his hand grasp her arm. "Take your hand off of me..."

"What did you say?" He asked. When she didn't answer he pressed, "You're not speaking to me now?"

She glared only at him. "I wouldn't know. You're doing the exact same thing to me." Then yanked her arm away before leaving the king who chuckled and spat our more insults.

"I'm thankful that I no longer have to sleep with the log of wood I call a wife. Once my heir is born I thought about moving her further out of my sight," he looked at the concubine up and down. "And besides, I don't want her flaws to ruin your flawless beauty."

The woman laughed and Nereus rolled his eyes. The woman was nice to look at but her laugh was horrible. And the _flawless beauty_ statement was a boldface lie. None of his concubines could even light match to Tiana, pregnant or not. As he watched Tiana walk further down he couldn't help but watch her walk. She was carrying his child and still had the elegance in every step which strangely turned him on.

"She obviously interest you if you're watching her that way."

Nereus ignored his concubine and sat at the table. He was hungry and ready to eat. Perhaps some food in his system will knock sense in his head for even finding his pregnant wife remotely arousing.

()()()()

Another month flew by and Tiana was now seven months pregnant and completely showing. She enjoyed walking out in the garden bare foot as the grass was cool even with the sun beaming down on the mild autumn afternoon. The weather was perfect for her and she would wish to change it one bit.

"Your majesty, the king has informed me that you return to your suite," announced Teresa.

Tiana frowned and asked, "Why?"

"He feels that you do not need to be out in the sun in your condition. "

"But I'm fine! I'm not sick! And its a beautiful day!" She gestured to the orange and red leaves on the trees.

Extremely annoyed at this point.

"King's orders your majesty."

Tiana sighed, following orders. "I really don't see what's the big deal. The midwife suggests I have get vitamin d!" She walked back into the palace and up the stairs when she heard her husband. As she made it to the top of the stairs she found him kissing another woman from outside his office.

Rolling her eyes, she turned the corner before he noticed her.

Nereus pushed the concubine from his arms, wiping his mouth as he walked over to his office door. "You certainly made my afternoon, Cara."

"I'm Carla, your majesty! " The woman then giggled.

"The way you took me in your mouth reminded me of how a Cara would submit to me," said the king, already over her.

The concubine was pleased despite him not knowing her name. "Anything for you your highness."

He opened the door. "Return to your quarters."

The concubine followed orders. "Will I see you tonight?"

He didn't answer the woman and slammed the door in her face.

Nereus exhaled and lit his cigar before sitting back at his desk, blowing the smoke at all the paperwork he didn't attend to. He just didn't feel that the citizens opinions mattered just as long as they paid their taxes. Especially since he was the one keeping the prostitutes and thieves off the streets.

That was one good deed he felt he should keep.

His blue eyes then moved the a portrait of Tiana and hated that she was pregnant. She no longer looked desirable to him which meant he had to stray to concubines. Sure they did their jobs, but lacked the warmth his wife possess. Tiana's company was something he looked forward to every night.

But if he wasn't attracted to her then why was he still thinking of her, even when he's with his mistresses? Could it be the fact that she's carrying his child?

Standing from his desk he went to check himself over in the mirror in his office bathroom before leaving both rooms altogether. He had to scratch his itch and see his wife and whatever happens will happen naturally.

()()()()

Border Of Maldonia

Imani watched as Naveen and her brother Kobe were building a birdhouse for her grandmother. For a king he was very good with his hands, showing that he actually has physical work ethic that didn't involve sitting on his very handsome royal bottom.

"Who taught you how to build bird houses?" Kobe asked.

"My father," Naveen answered, as the memory of him and his father spending time together. Building with him was one of his favourite memories. He was also starting to remember somethings about his twin brother, who despised any labor work, even one as simple as building. "We would usually do it together on less hectic days such as Sundays."

Imani heard enough and decided to join the two. "You remember your father?"

"Yes, and brother," Naveen held up the bird house. "How's that?"

"Perfect!" she said before Kobe could answer.

"Now all we need to do is paint it and Ebele will have a brand new birdhouse for the garden!" Naveen said.

"And I will have a lunch ready for you two as soon as you're done," Imani smiled.

"I hope there's some for me!" Called out a deep male voice.

Kobe's eyes brightened at a man with deadlocks approaching them. "Micheal!"

Imani frowned, looking back at him. "Micheal? What are you doing here?'

"To see my favourite girl!" He stopped when seeing Naveen and quickly bowed. "Your highness!"

Naveen thought the man was nuts and walked on.

"Um, Micheal?" Kobe laughed. "That wasn't the king! His name is Ophir!"

Micheal felt embarrassed while Imani really hated that he came. "Why are you here again?"

"To get another chance for us to happen! I know that I don't make a lot of money-

"You need a simple girl for your simple life, Micheal," Imani said.

Kobe watched on before chasing behind Naveen who has already started on painting. The young boy noticed the green and yellow colours he was using. "Why those colours?"

"Your grandmother suggested it." Naveen painted the roof. Finding something familiar about the shades in a way. He remember flags having those colours, as well as a dress his dream girl once wore for him...

…

_'It's a beautiful combination...on the flag!' she told him in a joking manner._

_He smiled, eying her figure. 'It suits your body very well.' He watched as she swayed her hips for him._

_'How does it look now?'_

_He wrapped his arms around her and place a kiss on her shoulder. 'As much as I like the dress, I would like to see you without it on.' And heard her giggling as he kissed up her neck and cheek. 'Mi benita...' _

_'As much as I want to make love to you, we really need to get ready for the gala.'_

_'Do you we have to?' he asked, only wanting his wife._

_She turned and gave him a kiss. ' Yes, unfortunately.'_

…

"Daydreaming about that girl again?" Naveen heard Kobe ask. He then smiled at the boy. "I can't deny..."

"What is she like?"

Naveen thought about her for a moment and answered, "Gentle, kind, feisty, beautiful...from what I can see her as."

Kobe nodded. "When I grow up I'm going to have seven wives. One for each day of the week."

Naveen gave the boy a pat on the back. "Kobe, if it's seven wives you want, then seven wives you will get. Though I have a feeling that you'll change your mind when you grow up some more."

"We'll see!" Kobe said as Imani approached their way. "Uh oh!"

Naveen watched the woman storming back into the house.

"Micheal must have gotten her angry again. We should stay clear from her!" Warned Kobe.

Then suddenly a scream was heard from the house. Naveen didn't know much about the relationship between the two, but was concern for Imani and went in the house to find her crying.

"Imani, are you alright?" he asked.

She looked up at him with bloodshot eyes. "Micheal ended our friendship because he was jealous of you living with my family!"

Naveen got down to her level. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Hold me," she said.

And like a friend he embraced her in his arms.

Imani smirked as she accepted his hug.

Kobe frowned. Knowing that she wasn't being honest. "Hey, you're not-

"Thank you so much, Ophir!' she interrupted her brother.

Naveen rubbed her back. "No problem, Imani. I'll always be there for you."

_'Yes you will...'_ she thought convincingly. Her plan of being in Naveen's arms definitely worked, even if it was out of desperation.

()()()()

Maldonia – Queen's Suite

Tiana sat in her lounge chair bored when the door opened. She expected Teresa or Lydia, but instead, was shocked to see her husband.

She stood up and did a half curtsy, "King Nereus."

Nereus nodded, as the guard closed the door, leaving them alone. "Afternoon, Tiana. How is my son treating you?"

She raised a suspicious brow at him. "The baby is fine. It was kicking just before you walked in."

"Kicking?" He asked, intrigued.

She sat back down.

He felt somewhat concern for her. "Does it hurt?"

"Of course it doesn't!" Tiana felt the baby move again despite the awkward vibe in the room. "He's...very active."

The room then suddenly grew silent for a moment as Nereus continue watching her. Tiana looked away from his stare for a second only to return it a second later. It was an awful feeling that she couldn't stand and to break that feeling she had to start some form of communication. Even if she hated herself for asking. "Would you like to feel for yourself?"

Nereus couldn't hide his surprise and was hesitant for a second. "You want me to...touch you?"

"The baby," she corrected. "It's...he's very active."

The dark king went along and slowly put his hand on her bump. He was startled at how active the baby was. "I feel him moving!"

Tiana hated her husband but couldn't help but to feel for him as she watched his eyes glistened at the movement of her child.

"I've never really thought that this could happen," he said with emotion in his voice. Even he was shocked by how he was reacting. He was never known as someone who shares their feelings. Especially in front of a woman.

"What? Feeling the baby move?" She asked, looking at him.

Nereus gazed into her brown eyes, and for the first time felt a shortness of breath. She always had that power over him. He reached out his hand to caress her face. She looked absolutely beautiful.

Tiana let him touch her and knew that if she pushed his hand away will only anger him.

With Nereus acting this way made Tiana feel worse because it was almost as if Naveen was with her and as their eyes met it was like mourning for her first husband all over again because it wasn't him. It was blue. But she couldn't share those emotions with Nereus, who despised his brother and banned his name from ever being mentioned by her and his staff.

Nereus wasn't prepared to handle what he was feeling for Tiana. Since marrying her he thought that her only purpose for him was to produce an heir and to bed her, but it seemed much more than that to him now. Since seeing her she always had some sort of effect on him, at first it was lust but now it was something more. He was determined to be king, make her his wife and birth his heir. Now that he's almost accomplished everything he wanted, he needed more than that. With Tiana all he could think about was her, even when he was with his concubines. While seeing her from a distance he wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her; as a man who enjoyed putting on a show he wouldn't mind showing the world his feelings for her.

No, he couldn't do that! He was a powerful king and will never show any sign of weakness!

But Tiana was obviously who he wanted and with her carrying his heir and opening to sharing their growth of their son with him he could see some happiness in their marriage on her part.

Why did he care so much all of a sudden?

Bewildered by these thoughts and emotions he suddenly pulled away and stood up. "I should return to my office. I have paperwork to read over."

Tiana opened her eyes, tears running down her cheeks.

Nereus grew puzzled. "What is it?"

"Nothing." She got back up and walked over to her vanity table.

Nereus nodded. "Well, I'll see you later." He was leaving when he her turned to see her wiping away her tears. Could she be just as confused as he was about the feelings? He was sure that whatever he had was love.

His own father had this love for his mother obviously, telling him and Naveen how the emotion can make or break them. It obviously broke through Naveen as he had feelings for Tiana. Of course with his brother being deceased, Nereus finally had Tiana for himself and now that she was also with child he wanted to protect her more than anything.

So later that night he asked for her and didn't request for her to wear lingerie. He wanted to spend more time with her and the active baby that was growing inside her.

"Beautiful," he whispered with his hand on the moving figure in her tummy.

Tiana watched Nereus as he placed his lips on her flesh. She shuddered because despite him being gentle the ice was still there, or at least for her it was.

"How long is it now?" He inquired.

"How long is what?" She asked.

He gave her a small smile. "Until our son is born?"

"A month and three weeks is my due date." Knowing that it was actually a one month and a week.

"He will be incredibly handsome and strong," Nereus said as if it were a promise.

Tiana listened to Nereus and heard Naveen, without looking into his blue eyes she could see her husband and wanted more than anything for him to be here with her. His hand and lips touching her skin. She sighed, closing her eyes and pretended just as his hands rubbed up her thigh and felt one of his hands go between them.

Nereus loved how soft her skin felt under his hand and went further until brushing a few of his fingers at her heat. His blue eyes watched at how she reacted and decided to do it again. That was when he realized how much she missed being touched there, how much he missed touching her there.

Tiana didn't know what got into her, it was as if Naveen was there as she kept her eyes closed. The soft whispers of being _his benita_ was heard instead of _his _rose while his lips feathered against her neck.

She let out an erotic exhale as his lips moved down her neck and between her breasts.

Nereus felt her heart beating while listeningto her soft moan, sending him to a place he never went before. A place where all he wanted was to please Tiana and give her everything she needed from him that very moment. So he continued his acts of _love_, while undressing and was soon becoming one with her.

Tiana heard the 'I love yous' and moans; the passion was truly there and with no pain. This was the way Naveen did with her. It was perfect.

And by the time it was all over she fell asleep.

Nereus never experience love making as he did with Tiana and the experience any genuine passion from her. It was as if he felt all of her for the first time. Not forced or with caution. It was no wonder his twin brother couldn't get enough of her. He watched as she slept; their son growing inside with a feeling of ease and satisfaction.

"I love you," he said, planting a kiss on her bare shoulder and put a possessive hand on her tummy, noticing how soft it was. Concerned he gently nudged Tiana who quickly woke up.

"The baby isn't moving! Your stomach. It feels soft."

Tiana frowned and closed her eyes. "The baby changed position and is asleep."

"Are you certain?"

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Yes." She couldn't believe how frighten he gotten. Perhaps the idea of fatherhood finally hit him. The idea could maybe even change him.

At least she hope it could.

She then felt his hand on her tummy.

"Just as long as my son is alright," Nereus said, not sure if he should trust her word.

Tiana heard his tone and knew he didn't trust her, but it didn't concern her at all. The midwife explained everything to her when she had similar concerns.

Nereus sighed in relief. "It's hard again...I just felt him move!"

She roll her eyes again, annoyed and tired. "Goodnight, Nereus."

Nereus felt relieve and closed his eyes. "Goodnight my rose."

Tiana closed her own eyes and could feel his hand on her tummy again. And to avoid feeling suffocated she thought as hard as she could about Naveen holding her, and with that in mind she too drifted back into slumber bliss.

()()()()


	10. An Heir Is Born

The Betrayal Of Maldonia

An Heir Is Born

One and a half months later...

_Tiana was in Naveen's arms as they kissed. As she tilted her head back his lips kissed her further as his strong hands lift her __onto his strong frame__._

_'I love you, Tiana.'_

_'I love you, Naveen.'..._

_..._

Tiana woke up and found a single red rose on the pillow beside hers. Picking it up and remembered having had stayed in Nereus' room every night for the past one and a half months where sometimes innocent caresses would lead to them sleeping together. There were no longer ropes and roughhousing involved. Just Nereus being a gentleman...at least for the nights and mornings waking up to a single rose beside her.

Getting out of the bed she walked toward the balcony and glanced outside at the rose garden and saw that it was obviously snowing hours earlier. The sun was now out, making the glisten shine in the garden appear picturesque.

Placing a hand over her tummy she knew that her pregnancy was well over her due date and whatever concerns she had about having the baby very early had flown out the window. Despite her stomach now at it lowest with lots of pressure pressing down between her legs, she was still up and walking. Mainly to get her labour started, but with no such luck so far she definitely didn't want to go through a Cesarian if all fails.

"You really want to stay in there!" Tiana said to her unborn child. "If things weren't so uncomfortable I would keep you in there forever, but I need for you to come out. If your father were here..."

Nereus was walking down the hall when he heard his wife's voice, speaking to their child. He found it a bit silly but listened on any way.

"...Naveen...,"

He frowned when hearing the name and at the fountain pen she was holding. Furious, he charged into the room where her eyes met his.

The action startled her. "Nereus!"

"Mentioning my brother's name again?"

Tiana saw how furious he was and couldn't deny.

He never felt more insulted. "I open my heart and emotions only to have you stomp all over it by mentioning _his_ name?"

Tiana frowned. "Open your heart? You don't love me! Not if you have concubines! Naveen would never go to other-

"Naveen is dead! You're my wife and at any moment will be giving birth to _my_ child! Not Naveen's!" He then laughed bitterly. "Your precious _Naveen's _sperm couldn't even leave you an heir to carry on with his pathetic legacy!"

"Yes, he d..." Tiana stopped herself as tears formed. "No..." And heard Nereus laugh on.

"You are pathetic, Tiana," he stepped forward and grasped her forearm. "Once my son is born you will no longer be of any use to me." He roughly released her. "Perhaps I should send you to a place where you can always dream about my brother." He then smirked darkly. "A mental institution sounds promising!"

She glared through him.

"My son doesn't need a mentally unstable mother raising him! Who knows what you're capable of!" Nereus watched her waddle over to him and chuckled. "Save your energy at birthing my son you fat whale!"

Just then, heavy knocking was heard at the door. "Sire! The family you requested to come to the palace has arrived!"

"Useless people! I will let them off easily" He left the room.

Tiana knew his meaning. "No, don't kill them!" She followed him out.

"You have no say on what I should and shouldn't do, wife!" He walked on. "Now go back and daydream about your dead lover..."

Tiana had to save the family somehow and waddled as fast as she could to the throne room where she saw Nereus hand the father of the family a small bag. "Here you go. For the entire year."

"Oh thank you your highness!" cried the man who bowed repeatedly before joining his wife and young son.

"You may leave!" He waved them off.

The family followed orders and left the palace now feeling at peace. Tiana was stunned but relieved that Nereus changed his mind.

The ringing of another coin bag interrupted her thoughts as Nereus threw a bag at a guard. He then glanced over at Tiana.

"What are you doing here?"

Tiana left the throne room with a feeling of relief and confusion. She wondered why Nereus let the family go. Did he really change? He seemed generous than normal and there were the moments they had in his suite whenever it involved their unborn baby.

He also seemed hurt when walking in on her talking about Naveen to her baby.

Whatever was the true reason for his behavior she didn't care one bit. Love is the last thing she'll ever feel for him whether or not he have changed,

()()()()

Border Of Maldonia-

Naveen walked down the dirt road with Kobe, both holding barrels of water for the week. Not much has changed in regards to his memory other than the dreams he would have of the woman. All he knew was that she has beautiful brown skin, lips and voice.

"I'm glad that you were able to fix this carriage for us to use the barrels with, Ophir!" Exclaimed Kobe, excited to not have to carry the barrels all the way back home.

"No problem, Kobe! I only wanted to take the stress off your grandmother and sister."

Kobe nodded in agreement. "Us men can handle carrying barrels."

Naveen gave the boy a pat on the head. "Don't underestimate the strength of women, Kobe!"

Kobe frowned. "They are helpless and weak!"

"According to who?"

"The stories grandma and Imani would tell me for bedtime! The heroes are always men!"

Naveen suddenly remembered a story he heard from the mysterious woman in his dreams...

…

_'...this woman not only lived in a time where women had no rights, but she also proved to an entire nation that women are as witted, strong and courageous as men!"_

_'And who is this woman's name again?'_

_'Fa Mulan! My Mama Odie told me about her through an old friend of hers while serving for a king a long time ago. She never exactly told me what she did for him, but I assume it was a maid'_

_He had to smile at how emotionally involved she got into the story. He's heard of ma__n__y stories, but never one as fascinating as this one._

_'I will tell our children this story and many more someday!' she said, looking up at him. 'Once we're marred, if you like I can share more with you.'_

_He gazed into her brown eyes. 'I look forward to when that happens.' And pressed his lips to hers..._

…

Once they returned to the modest house the delicious arouma hit both their noses.

"It smells like perfection!" Naveen said, setting down the barrel.

Imani turned with a smile on her lips, loving the compliment of Ophir...Naveen. "Dinner will be ready in a half an hour, but you can try a sample!"

Kobe rolled his eyes. "You never offer me any samples!"

Imani stuck her tongue at her brother before scooping the wooden spoon into the pot. "Open your mouth, Ophir."

Naveen did as was told and instantly felt the hot soup in his mouth. "Mm! Hot but...mmm!" he swallowed. "Good gumbo!"

"The best in the tri-kingdoms!" she chimed in

"Second to Tiana!" Ebele said, hoping the name rang a bell to the man.

Naveen raised a brow at the name.

Ebele noticed. "Does the name ring a bell, Ophir?"

Imani frowned. "Of course it doesn't!"

"I didn't ask you, Imani!"

Naveen nodded. "It actually does! But I haven't the slightest idea why."

"She's the queen, you know!" Ebele said.

"Queen Tiana of Maldonia!" Kobe added.

Imani couldn't believe that the two of them were against her claiming Naveen. "Are you hungry Nav...um, Ophir?"

He could tell that there was tension between the women and decided to lighten the mood. "Of course I'm hungry! I'm never full!"

Imani laughed as Ebele went and took out bowls.

The young woman then took Naveen's by his hand and led him to a seat beside hers, as she always done since he woke up.

Ebele sighed as she grabbed a spoon.

Imani then walked over to the older woman.

"You know you really need to distance yourself from that man," Ebele whispered.

But Imani rolled her eyes and brought the bowl over to Naveen. "Eat up!" She then grabbed some handkerchiefs and put one over his lap.

Naveen laughed. "I appreciate the hospitality, Imani."

"I insist," she gazed into his honey coloured eyes.

Naveen returned them and saw the spark in her eyes.

She nodded. "I'll be back." And returned to fetch a bowl for herself.

Naveen sipped a spoonful of the gumbo and suddenly had another vision...

…

_'This is the best tasting gumbo I've ever had!' he said._

_'It was my daddy's recipe,' she explained, __a tear rolled down her cheek__._

_He caressed her cheek, wiping __away __the tear 'What is...was your father's name?'_

_'James.'_

…

"James!" Naveen blurted out, catching the attention of the family. Confused, he quickly apologized. "I'm sorry...I-I don't know where that came from."

But not before Ebele ask, 'Where did you think youget that name from?'

'I've had gumbo by someone and they mentioned their father is called James?"

"Tiana's father! The best gumbo cook. Hell, he was the best cook in the tri-kingdoms!" Ebele explained. "It was too bad for he daughter to lose her father. And Eudora, his wife a widow. It was a very dark place for them, but were able bounce back in a large way!" She smiled at the thought. "Her daughter married the then crown prince of Maldonia-

"Would you like some more gumbo, Ophir?" Imani interrupted her grandmother. She was furious that her own blood was betraying her by simply throwing out old stories about Tiana.

"So she married the crown prince you say?" Naveen asked.

Ebele nodded. "He became king and-

"Don't tell me. They lived happily ever after?" He asked with sarcasm.

"Yes, they do!" Imani said, glaring at her grandmother.

Kobe frowned. "But I thought that he dies-

"Shut up!" Imani scolded.

Naveen was surprised by the woman's outburst. Was she trying to avoid the story and if so then why.

Imani felt Naveen's eyes on her and returned it with a reassuring smile. "Tiana was my friend and...it was hard to see her go and...get everything..." she stopped and sighed miserably.

Naveen felt sorry for the woman and held up his bowl. "I'd like another serving of your gumbo."

She took the bowl and poured more of the soup into the bowl before returning it to him.

"Eat all you can!" Ebele said before giving her granddaughter a disapproving look. "Imani, I'd like to talk to you. Excuse me, boys!" she left the room.

Imani followed.

Naveen watched her leave, wondering if the conversation was about him.

"I think my sister likes you," Kobe confessed.

"Does she?" Naveen asked, already aware.

"Do you like her?"

"She's a nice woman, and a great friend."

"She won't like that," Kobe said, humoured.

Imani followed Ebele outside and asked. "What do you want?"

"You really are making a fool out of yourself with that boy!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"You've been trying to make a move on him for the last several months and yet he is still distant with you because he thinks of his wife!"

"He doesn't even remember her!"

"You love the attention of men so much that you always ruin it for yourself! You've been through this route before! With then Prince Nereus a year ago!"

"Nereus never had another woman!" Imani argued.

"But he had women! And hurt you very bad when you opened yourself too much to him!"

"Naveen is different!"

"Obviously and very much in love with Tiana!"

"Tiana!" Imani exclaimed bitterly. "She did everything right!"

"She did! She had a dream and-

"With that she got the world! She got Naveen and now even Nereus! Both brothers adore her! The way they look at her..." Imani then pouted. "But Naveen...Ophir will love me! I just know it will-

"Don't end up getting yourself hurt! King Naveen Ophir will remember who he is someday!"

"He won't and I will make sure it remains that way!" Imani said darkly.

Ebele raised a suspicious brow. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Don't worry about it," Imani began walking back in until Ebele grabbed her hand.

"Please don't use dark magic again. It will only make things worse for you!" She said with concern for her granddaughter.

Imani looked inside to see Naveen and Kobe collecting the bowls from the table. "He's mine now."

"No baby he isn't!" Ebele said.

But the young woman walked in the house. "Hi, Ophir!" She smiled. "Why don't I take care of that!"

"I got it," Naveen carried the bowls into the kitchen. There was something natural about him bringing the kitchen. Maybe he did this with his dream woman.

Imani watched as he set the dishes into the sink. "Hey, I was wondering if you like to sit out with me tonight."

Naveen turned to the woman and couldn't deny her invitation. It was a nice night out for this time of the year and he never got any alone time with her since being here. "I'd like that."

()()()()

They sat on the front porch, Naveen resting his forearms on the banister and looking up at the clear starry night sky while Imani watched from the swing. Imani eyed deeply at his physic, milking in the broad shoulders, his strong back and then there were a few times when she got to see him without his shirt. What a sight of perfection it was. His powerful muscles were obviously there, not a single flaw took over this man. His arms were like a drawing from God himself, powerful and would give anything to feel them against her body. His hands running over body while they were making love would send her over the edge...

She swallowed hard and exhaled at the thought.

It was hard to deny that she's a virgin because she clearly wasn't. She made the mistake of giving up her body in exchange for love which always ended in failure. Naveen, or Ophir will be the last man this time. He has to be! Micheal, Julian, Timothy, Vladimir, Jacob, Nereus, Devon were all the men in her life before breaking her heart, well Micheal never exactly broke her heart, but he wasn't good enough. Naveen was and will do anything to claim him.

"What a sight!" She heard Naveen say up at the stars.

The stars always got him to feeling closer to himself and the woman in his dreams were always a part of it. His love, his benita...

_Her beautiful brown arms circled around him from behind as her head rested on his back._

_'I'm enjoying our time together,' she whispered._

_Naveen placed his hands over hers. 'This day was long but I'm glad to be here with you.' He then took her hand before facing her, not able to see her eyes, just her mouth. 'I can't see your eyes.'_

_She smiled. 'What?' And inched up to him. 'I need for you to kiss me.'_

_He could never resist this woman and pressed his lips to hers..._

…

When Naveen opened his eyes he found himself kissing Imani and gasped, pulling himself away. "I'm sorry!"

Imani shook her head, stepping up to him. "No, don't apologize."

"I should. I...this was a mistake!" He ran his fingers through his hair.

"No, it wasn't Nav...Ophir!" She corrected herself before throwing herself at him, pressing her lips onto his.

Naveen pulled back only for her mouth to be on his again and had to use his full strength to push her away. "No, Imani!" He breathe.

But Imani shook her head. "Please, Ophir. I-I-

"I don't want to confused you in any form or way," Naveen interrupted apologetically. "But my heart is...it isn't free. "

Imani swallowed the lump in her throat. "How do you know that?"

He stared at her. "I just do," And sighed. "And if I were selfish I would've kept kissing you and taking advantage of you. But I can't ever hurt you that way. Especially after everything your family has done for me."

Imani's eyes watered before running back in the house.

Naveen felt a sense of remorse as he glanced up at the stars once more.

"If there was one wish. It would be to remember about this woman in my dreams. And why is she so important to me." He then returned into the house as well. Hoping that everything would be somewhat better in the morning.

As he later slept a newborn appeared along with _his benita_ in the dream. Just then, he saw a sight of himself standing over her in emerald and gold royal attire.

_'My son is perfect...'_

Naveen watched as the woman refused to even look at the royal robed version of himself while he took the baby in his arms.

_'Perfect.'_

Naveen noticed how unhappy the woman looked based on her body language and wondered why.

_'You're no longer any use to me, my rose...'_

His rose?

_'I've got my son and my kingdom is secure!'_

Naveen opened his eyes as puzzled as ever at the dream. Then a flash of light flashed from the nightstand beside his bed. Curious he got out of the bed and saw it flash again. He was hesitant to open the drawer until the glowing stopped. As he pulled out the drawer, he found a beautiful purple pendant as it dimly glowed. As he picked it up with his own hand, more visions hit him one by one in a flash.

The first was of what looked like himself holding a pillow over a man who appeared to be his father. The next was of him with a woman who didn't appear to be the woman in his dreams and the next is of him dragging the woman of his dreams into a room before slamming the door, and finally was of the woman of his dreams with her eyes closed. It was the first time he got to see her face though her eyes shut before the visions faded away.

Naveen threw the pendant across the room completely dismayed. "What just happened?"

()()()()

Maldonia -

Tiana heard heavy knocking at her door and found Lydia out of breath. "Tiana! The king had that poor family murdered!"

She looked up, shocked. "What?"

"That family who he gave money to for their taxes were burned alive in their home!"

"Oh no!" Tiana carefully stood up. "Where did you learn this?"

"My husband was there to witness it!"

Tiana frowned. "That bastard!" and went pass the servant

"Wait, Tiana!" Lydia shouted, now regretting her decision in telling the queen.

Tiana went on until making it to Nereus's suite and bustingb into the bedroom of Nereus while he was kissing a concubine in his bed.

Nereus stopped kissing the woman who had bruises on her arms and legs with tear stained eyes.

"Tiana, what are you doing here?" He asked, hated being interrupted during sex.

"Why did you kill that family?" She exclaimed.

"Get out of here! Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Why did you burn that family alive?" She pressed again, feeling tightness in her tummy.

"They didn't pay their taxes! So they had to die!" Nereus pinned the concubine's arms onto the bed. "Get out of my suite or I'll have the guards escort you out!" He warned.

"They were poor!" Tiana was furious.

"Not my problem now get out!" He barked, getting out of the bed, naked and all then pushed her out the room, locking the door.

Tiana caught herself and suddenly felt a dull sharp pain in her lower back.

Lydia gasped. "Tiana..."

"Oh!" The queen begin slowly walking down the hall as the pain remained.

A nearby guard noticed and hurried over to her. "Your majesty. Are you alright?"

She nodded her head. "I just need to lay down."

"Do you need to be carried or have a wheelchair provided for you?" He asked.

"No, I...ah!" She felt a sharp contraction and fell on her knees.

The guard immediately went to help her, lifting her in his arms.

"Tiana, you're in labour!" Lydia said. "Tolns, please send the queen-

"Lydia!" Tiana interrupted. "I'm fine! Tolns. I can't...oh!" She placed her hand on her lower abdomen. "Take me to the birthing room and Lydia call the midwife and physician immediately!" The pressure between her legs were getting worse by the second.

()()()()

Four Hours Later-King's Suite

"Sire! The queen is in labour and giving birth at this moment!"

Nereus was in bed when he heard his valet. He groaned, regretting his choice in drinking too much wine with the concubine whom he had sent away as soon as he grew tired of.

"Where is the queen?" He asked.

"In the birthing room!" The valet answered.

The king waved his hand, laying back down. "Then let me know when she gives birth."

"But she's pushing at the moment and it is tradition for the king to be there-

The dark king opened the door. "I said leave! I'm tired." And slammed the door shut.

()()()()

Birthing room -

"Ahh!" Tiana screamed as she pushed the baby out of her some more.

"Good Tiana!" Encouraged the doctor.

"One more push!" The midwife also encouraged.

Tiana did just that and soon heard a squealing baby.

"It's a boy!" The doctor exclaimed happily.

Tiana was too exhausted to even celebrate. But once the now blanket new born was in her arms, she forgot all about her exhaustion.

A head full of dark straight hair and light tan skin, her son was here, and she was in love.

"He looks exactly like his daddy...," she whispered with teary eyes.

"He does," Dr. Kei agreed.

Tiana felt bittersweet at the thought of holding her son. Just a little over nine months before his father was holding her in his arms before leaving to fight with his men in order for her and their people to continue living the life they deserved. Freedom.

The midwife smiled. "He is such a large and healthy looking newborn for being full-term! The king and his brother were born a solid nine pounds each!"

Tiana's eyes widen. "Nine pound twins? My goodness!" She gazed down at the new born who blinked at his mother as she smiled at him. "I love you so much..."

"The king will certainly be pleased when he learns he has a son!" said the midwife.

Tiana then rolled her eyes.

Dr. Kei chuckled. "I will leave you three! Tiana, the midwife will be here for the rest of your stay before transferring you to your suite. If you need me, I will be in my office. Waiting for your service."

Tiana was touched by how caring the doctor was with her. "Thank you, Dr. Kei! For everything."

"Thank you, Tiana," Dr. Kei gave her a friendly wink before leaving the room.

The midwife also felt protected of the queen and watched as the mother and son bonded some more through feeding. "You are a beautiful mother, your majesty."

Tiana smiled. "He's a wonderful son. Just like his father wa...is."

Despite being loyal to the king, the midwife couldn't stand Nereus and knew that he wasn't the father of the newborn...possibility. She hope that King Naveen did manahe to father the baby. "Once the prince is asleep I suggest you rest as well! I will examine you once more and I have something for the pain from Mama Odie. It's natural and will burn for a second, but it really works!"

Tiana was pleased that the staff was able to keep her connection with her family even though Nereus forbid it. It was heartbreaking not to have her mother and grandmother with her at the end of her pregnancy. She was certain that they would be giving her motherly advice left and right.

The baby eventually fell sleep and as soon as the quick examination was over and she once she returned to her suite, Tiana was able to rest herself...

_Then a flash of light appeared before her._

_The first image was of Naveen dancing with a woman under the stars and it clearly wasn't her. Next was Naveen getting down on one knee before this woman and the final vision was of Naveen holding a baby..._

She suddenly woke up, feeling her heart pounding against her chest.

"Why did I just dream that?"

()()()()

Later that day in her suite, Tiana set her sleeping son in his crib and went to use the bathroom. The pads the midwife offered her were very helpful as well as the bottle of water she offered with the cleaning. After she was done, she went back to the bedroom to find Nereus holding her son.

"Perfect," he said proudly. "You will be a powerful king just like your papa someday, Nereus the second."

She frowned, sitting on her bed. "Nereus the second?"

Nereus smirked before looking over at her. "I believe that I'm a fair man. I've given you my ring, given you a son and my heart before you broke it."

Tiana didn't bother returning his glance.

"He will be named after my brother, Naveen, but we will call him _Nereus_ since unlike Naveen...this is _my_ boy!" Nereus continued to stare down at his wife. "And I already know what you are doing my rose. You need not flatter yourself. You will no longer be of any use for me." His blue eyes looked her up and down. "Your body isn't worth my attention...I have beautiful women for that." He then returned to his son. "You will be showered with the best of all including the best of women!"

Tiana closed her eyes and sighed in annoyance at his childish way of attempting to hurt her feelings. She was thankful that her husband was vain and conceited. And with the bump in her abdomen, much smaller than it was during pregnancy, she will now be free to raising her son. Her way.

"But until that day comes the only women you will be around is your mother and nanny!" Said the king.

The newborn started crying and Nereus set him back in his crib. Without giving Tiana a glance he opened the doors to her room and said, "Go feed it!" And slammed the doors shut.

Tiana quickly got out of the bed, almost forgetting that she just gave birth hours before, feeling some soreness, but thanks to the cream Mama Odie provided the midwife to give her.

"There, there man. Mama got you!" She lifted him in her arms and brought him back to bed with her. "Mama needs to get someone to bring your crib closer to my bed. I'm still so sore." She felt differently mentally and physically, and it was expected as her doctor and midwife warned her. As she fed her son she thought more about her husband Naveen and how joyous it would've been for him to see his son this very moment.

With Nereus having an heir meant that the throne is his and safe for their family. It would've been the same for Naveen but he would feel actual love for their child. She was thankful that her son has his father's name.

"Naveen," she kissed the baby. "Your papa would've been so happy. He had dreams about you, you know!"

The new born prince instantly fell asleep leaving Tiana to watching him. "I promise to protect you from becoming Nereus." She swallowed the emotional lump in her throat. "You will be exactly like your daddy. Good, loyal, fair, generous, loving and a powerful leader!" She gave him a kiss after putting her sore breast back in her gown. "I love you, Naveen." And looked up as a tear ran down her right cheek. "Both of you."

()()()()


	11. Tiana's PurposeTiana's Sacrifice Pt 1

AN: This chapter is on the graphic side. Just a fair warning and this story is also nearing the end believe it or not so that means there could be a possible reunion coming up very soon? So it may or may not be years before our favorite couple is back together again lol. Anyway, here's the next chapter which is two chapters combined in one.

I do not own any of the Disney characters, simply the characters I've created for this story. Enjoy!

The Betrayal Of Maldonia

Tiana's Purpose/Tiana's Sacrifice Pt 1

Several weeks flew by and Tiana was in the poolroom with her ladies enjoying the mild winter that fell upon Maldonia. The prince was asleep in his bassinet as the servants were in their bathing suits, Tiana also in hers laughed at the silly diving game the women were playing in the pool.

"I'm the best diver in here!" one servant said.

"Oh no you're not! I am!" Laughed Lydia.

Tiana rolled her eyes, sitting up. "You two have nothing on me!"

Teresa gasped. "But your majesty! You will hurt yourself!"

"Psst! I've got the okay from my physician and midwife do perform normal activity. And have been swimming my entire life, Teresa! I was a commoner before becoming a princess then queen you know!" She climbed up onto the platform and posed before her servants, some who became close all applaud for her.

"Go Tiana!"

Lydia clapped. "Yes, show Natalie and Farrah what you can do!"

Nereus was just leaving the garden with a his favourite mistress in his arm when he heard women cheering from the poolroom.

"I wonder what that wrecked is about?" he wondered.

"Oh but your highness! I thought you were desirous at the moment," the concubine reminded him.

But he raised his hand to silence her. "At the moment I'm curious...guards!" He walked into the poolroom, seeing the back of a servant in a bathing suit and all he noticed was her hour glass figure. He continued watching as she dived elegantly into the pool.

The women cheered.

Nereus completely forgot about his mistress as this mystery woman stepped out of the pool now surrounded by servant women giving her towels.

"Thank you," Tiana said, wiping her face and then hair.

Nereus's eyes widen in shock at his wife in the bathing suit. "T-Tiana...?"

She and the servants all looked the king's way, all the women but Tiana curtseyed. "Nereus..." She saw the dark lust in his eyes and her heart beat against her chest in fear.

He slowly walked over to her, taking in all that he saw before him. "Have you been caring for my son?"

She closed her eyes when he was within an inch from her face. "He's in his...his bassinet." Then felt his hand touch her cheek.

"Beautiful." He then circled her. "Very, very nice...motherhood has certainly been very well to you. Not a single flaw in sight." And stopped behind her.

The servants all watched at how uncomfortable Tiana was as the king inched his face against her left ear and placed a kiss on the lobe. "I'll see you in my suite after dinner."

The mistress frowned, envious and couldn't do anything but watch the king ask his wife and not her to lay with him tonight.

Nereus then slowly ran the back of his hand against the side of his wife's neck. "I expect to smell your scent much later...my rose." His blue eyes then went to Lydia and smirked. "Your husband needs you, Lucy, Linda or however your name is spoken...I would see what he wants."

Lydia curtseyed before leaving the room.

The dark king then stepped back, eying only his wife. "Dive for me."

She frowned. "I don't feel up to it."

Nereus chuckled. "But I am up to wanting to see you dive. So do it."

Tiana sighed, embarrassed as she slowly walked to the diving board, but not before feeling Nereus's hand slap on her backside.

He laughed. "Hurry up!"

"He always wants to put on a show," she said to herself before diving into the pool. When she swam back up clapping from him could be heard.

"Graceful," he said. "And very beautiful. I look forward to your visit."

Once Nereus left, Tiana got out of the pool. Losing interest in wanting to dive altogether.

"Looks like the king has shown an interest in you once again, Tiana," said one of the servants who handed her a couple of towels.

Tiana's happy mood was completely gone at this point to where irritation took over. "Teresa, please have the ladies leave." She sat on the chaise.

"You heard the queen, get out! All of you!" The older woman ordered sternly.

"Oh, Tiana..."

"Awe!" Many of the servants said before leaving.

The older servant closed the doors and went over to the young queen.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"He told me that I would be no use to him after this baby..." Tiana said, hugging herself.

"Nereus is a man and as a woman you have no choice but to submit to him..." said Teresa without hesitation. "If anything you should be flattered that he's still interested. Most kings...or better yet husbands don't care to look at their wives after birthing their children."

Tiana tuned out the woman just as she heard her son crying. "Here I am!" She picked up her son, giving him a hug. "I'll spend the night with only you, baby. I refuse to go back to _him_ when I don't _need_ to."

Teresa raised her brows in concern. "But I don't think-

"You can help Lydia bring the prince's and my things back to my suite," she didn't want to hear the woman right now.

"Please consider going to the king, your majesty!" Teresa said. "You know his temper and impatience can be a danger."

"And you better consider getting out of here and having Lydia help you with my things!" Tiana snapped before storming out of the pool room with her son.

Later that night, Tiana made sure to lock both doors and the knobs with chairs. If Nereus wants her then he will have to fight for her.

()()()()

Border Of Maldonia – The Next Day

Naveen was sitting on the front porch when he heard some footsteps. He already knew who was watching him from the door, but decided to have some fun with it.

"You're staring at me again, Kobe," he said with a humoured smile.

Kobe was surprised. "I'm sorry! It's just that...well, I was wondering if you would...uh..." He raised his brows.

The boy was obviously nervous and Naveen opened his eyes, laughing. "I was messing with you!" He stood up from the swing bench.

Kobe then laughed. "My sister and grandma are in the kitchen making brunch. They should be about done!"

"It smells incredible!" Naveen got up as he stepped back inside, following the smells of breakfast all the way until he reached the kitchen.

"Did you enjoy your late morning walk?"

"I did," Naveen smiled. "Hello Ebele and Imani!"

Imani returned the smile and took Naveen's hand. "Hello Naveen. Why don't I walk you to the eating table? You will sure to be pleased with what my grandmama and myself scrapped up!"

"I appreciate a good meal. Thank you!" Naveen said, feeling the woman's callused but soft hands on his.

The older woman look at her granddaughter in disappointment. "That girl is falling hard for that man! It will only end in heartbreak for her if she gets too close."

Kobe was aware of his sister's love of men and putting her heart up her sleeve. He also witnessed her heartbreaks and none were very pretty.

As brunch began, Naveen ate just about everything including a familiar pastry.

"What is this called again?" he asked.

"Beignets for dessert!" Imani answered. "A childhood friend of mine taught me how to make these!"

Imani hated that Naveen didn't have any feelings for her other than friendship, but she wouldn't give up on him. The longer he doesn't remember Tiana, the most likely he won't really remember his life.

"This childhood friend is talented, but so is her student." Naveen added with a smile.

"Her student," Imani said with envy. "The teacher is now a queen while I'm just a commoner trying to survive."

Naveen pitied the woman and placed a hand over hers. "Cheer up, Imani! You have one more person to survive with you."

Imani felt her heart skip a beat.

"I truly value our friendship," he added.

Her heart skipped a couple of beats back.

"And this breakfast was achidonza," he stood up. "Excuse me. I'm going to wash up."

Imani sadly watched Naveen leaving the room and threw the beignet onto the ground.

"Abusing pantries isn't going to make him fall in love with you," said Ebele, who noticed how upset her granddaughter was. "Naveen pretty much told you how he feels about you."

"Don't say it!" Imani didn't want to hear it.

"Friends. And nothing more! So stop trying to start something that isn't there!" She suggested. "He's obviously remembering his old life and once he does he will leave and look for Tiana!"

"Tiana already has a husband!"

"Its pretty obvious that she doesn't love King Nereus and those rumours of him forcing her into marriage is beginning to make sense."

"Well why didn't she leave? Her husband isn't dead!" Imani then pouted.

"You know how King Nereus is! He's heartless, ruthless! If he doesn't show mercy to his own people then do you honestly believe that he does to her?"

"Serves her right for marrying him!" She said bitterly.

"I suggest you go on back with Micheal and stop trying to make something happen with a married man!"

"Micheal isn't Naveen!"

"He's a wonderful man for you! The only difference is that he isn't rich like Naveen!" She pointed out.

"That's right! I want a man to take care of me for once! Why can't I want that?" Imani asked.

"Because the man you want taking care of you is already married! And the last rich man you threw yourself all over took care of you alright!"

"Prince Nereus would've asked for my hand if I tried harder."

"Imani!" Ebele grew frustrated. "He was using you. Just as you were planning to use him."

Imani's eyes watered as she stomp out of the room, slamming her door shut.

Ebele ran her fingers through her hair just as Naveen approached her.

"Is everything alright here?" He asked.

She noticed the purple pendant in his hand and asked. "I found that on what was left on your uniform."

He looked down down at it. "This may sound strange, but I have a question about this...item."

"Amulets and talismans. I know someone who owns a similar gem. Her name is Odette, but she's known as Mama Odie."

Naveen raised a brow at the name. It sounded familiar. "Mama...Odie?"

Ebele smiled. "You know Mama Odie?"

"I believe I do!" He admitted.

Ebele clapped her hands. "I'm actually going over to visit her tomorrow! It would be nice if you'd join me."

Naveen shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

Ebele wanted to help the young man remember his life more than anything. Everyone deserved true happiness. "We'll leave first thing in the morning!"

Imani overheard and couldn't let that happen. So she hurriedly ran over to her closet and pulled out an old box and opened it.

She took out a wooden figure and a lock of Naveen's hair she cut while he was asleep one night. "I won't let anyone ruin what I already worked hard to accomplish." She then walked over to a wooden bowl that was by her window. "I really need for this to work. Naveen must be mine!" She set both the wooden figure and hair into the bowl. "Dr. Facilier _friends_ don't fail me now..."

A puff of green smoke silently exploded from the bowl, causing the strand of hair to pop out onto the floor.

Imani groaned, annoyed. "It won't work if I do it alone." She then looked out of her window to find Micheal speaking with another woman, an attractive woman. Opening the window she climbed out of it just as the woman walked away from him.

"Micheal!"

The man turned to her and the smile on her lips. "Imani! What a surprise!"

She nodded. "Yes, and I've been doing some thinking..."

Micheal's eyes brightened, knowing what she meant. "You mean it, Imani?"

She wrapped her arms over his shoulders and pressed her lips to his. "Does that answer your question?" Knowing that she had him wrapped around her finger.

"Yes...," Micheal responded, in a daze.

Imani took his hand. "Why don't I show you how much I love you...come with me!" She led him to the window leading to her bedroom.

()()()()

Maldonia – Prince's Nursery

Tiana was feeding her son for the evening just before she leave for a charity event for the underprivileged children of Maldonia and Giodonia. It was always an honour to do as much as she could to make sure the children and their families were getting whatever help they could receive since she too came from an underprivileged background and the fact that Nereus was having these people executed for not being able to pay taxes was downright inhumane.

And with her being out of the palace and Nereus' sudden last minute change of plans with Giodonia she was still free with her own life and obligations as a mother first and foremost.

"I will make it my goal for you to see how important it is to never hold your nose up at anyone. Especially at the under privileged." She told her sleeping son and gave him a kiss.

"I don't want to leave you, but I have to!"

Tiana was just laying her son in his crib when she heard the doors open and a presence behind her. She tensed up when feeling strong hands grasping her hips. Knowing exactly who it was.

"Nereus?" she asked, nervous.

The young king could sense her fear and grew more aroused. "You never told me you'd look this good." His fingers ran over the silk of her robe. "You have nothing on under this robe."

Tiana closed her eyes as his lips touched her neck. "I thought you said I'd be no use for you after our son was born."

"I lied," he turned her around to face him and wandered her frame. His hand pulled the belt from her robe, exposing her body, briefly before Tiana covered herself. Nereus saw enough and was pleased. "My son has done an excellent job on you."

Tiana took a step back. "I need to get ready to meet with Lady Rina of Riverton at the charity-

"She can wait," he stopped in front of her. "Just as I will as well." He took her hand and kissed it. "I expect you in my suite tonight. No excuses.

Tiana glared at him.

Nereus smirked. "And of course wear red."

"Please Nereus," Tiana pleaded. "You have concubines..."

He extended his hand, caressing her face. "I have you."

She turned her head away. "I don't want this."

Nereus inhaled her hair. "You're wearing rose..."

"It's all the perfumes that's in my rooms at your...your," Tiana stiffened at his lips on her neck. "...request."

Nereus moaned as his hand reached for his wife's robe belt.

"Your highness!" Called out his valet from outside the nursery. "The aid from kingdom of Conutane has arrived."

The king pulled away. "Damn woman...your way of getting to me is impressive." He then pressed his lips on her ear. "And I will have you later."

Tiana exhaled out as soon as her husband left. It will be difficult to get back into sleeping with him again. She can only hope that his obligations as king will hold him off of her again for one more night.

()()()()

Giodonia – Mama Odie and Eudora's House – The Next Day

"Ebele! Welcome!" Mama Odie gave her old friend a hug.

"Hello Odette! It's so good to see you!"

Naveen watched the two women embracing.

"Especially at our ages!" Mama Odie smiled and gasped when she saw who was with her. "Naveen baby? Is that you?"

He frowned. "Pardon me?"

Mama Odie placed her hand on her chest. "You alive!"

Ebele smiled. "So you do know him?"

"He's my grandbaby's husband!" She walked up to him. "So the family pendant did save ya life!"

"Family pendant?" Naveen stepped back a little.

Mama Odie frowned. "You don't remember? I had Tiana give you a purple pendant to wear before you left for that war."

"My granddaughter and I found him unconscious a few miles outside my home in his uniform!" Ebele added.

Mam Odie raised a suspicious brow. "So you nursed him back to health and didn't tell me?"

"I wasn't sure if it was him!"

"That doesn't matter anyway. He's alive! I've got to tell Tiana!" Mama Odie clapped her hands together.

"You know we can't contact Tiana right now!" Eudora said, walking into the room. "Hello Ebele and Naveen..." Her eyes widen when she realized who was standing in her living room. "...Naveen!"

Naveen shook his head. "I'm sorry for any confusion, but my name is Ophir."

"Ophir!" Mama Odie and Eudora both exclaimed.

"No baby! You're Naveen!" Mama Odie said.

Naveen suddenly grew annoyed and wanted to leave. "I apologize ladies but I have to go."

"Do you still have the pendent" Mama Odie asked, pointing at him.

Naveen took out the purple pendant. "This pendent?"

The older woman smiled. "Yes." She eyed the pendant. "It was for your protection and for luck! And you received both, I see!"

Eudora sighed, her eyes watered. "You and my daughter are married! You're in love with her! You don't remember Tiana?"

Naveen wasn't sure what to say. "I..."

Ebele couldn't suppress her voice any longer. "He have dreams and visions of a woman with her description!"

Eudora picked up a portrait of Tiana in her royal attire. "Here she is! Isn't she beautiful?'

Naveen saw the photo and recognized the woman. "Mi benita..."

"Yes! You would also call her that sometimes!" Eudora exclaimed happily.

Naveen studied the portrait and then suddenly collapsed on the floor.

"Naveen!" The women went to his aid.

When he opened his eyes he found the women all looking concern.

"Are you alright?" Eudora asked.

Naveen groaned, opening his eyes. "What?"

"Are you alright, baby?" she asked again.

He shook his head irritably. "No, I'm not!" And quickly got back up before heading to the front door.

"Where are you goin', baby?" Mama Odie asked.

"To Imani! She needs me!"

Ebele frowned. "Imani?"

"I love her and only her!" He declared and turned back to the women, his eyes now a reddish brown.

"Your eyes..." Eudora said, confused.

Naveen swiftly left the house. "I'm out of here!"

Mama Odie and Ebele glanced at one another.

Eudora frowned. "Did you two see his eyes? They looked strange."

"I think I know why," Ebele told them both before thinking, _'And it has my no good granddaughter all over it!'_

()()()()

Maldonia- Brunch Hall –

"I would like to thank you for the invitation for this intimate meeting, Nereus," Duke Henry Barrington of Ronu said.

Nereus nodded his head, not pleased about having the Duke in his palace mainly because of his link to his brother and Tiana. He's seen the way the duke would eye his wife which is why he prevented her from coming to this brunch meeting altogether.

"It is a shame that Tiana wasn't able to make it!" spoke Henry's wife, Charlotte. A bubbly blonde who developed a close friendship to Tiana after their first ever introduction to one another.

Nereus couldn't stand her and hated that Henry even brought the woman along with him. But to hush the rumours of the estranged 'friendship' that fell apart after Naveen's death he staged this brunch and will have cameras in the room in a few moments.

"I really hope the camera is shown on my best side," Charlotte said.

Henry laughed, finding his wife's vain comment humourous. "Both of your sides are the best!"

"Oh, Henry! You always know exactly what to say!"

Nereus sighed, standing. "Duchess Charlotte why don't I call in a servant or guard to escort you to Tiana! She's in the nursery I'm assuming!"

Charlotte's eyes brightened. "So she's actually here? In this palace?"

"Yes, she is!"

Henry smiled. "How is she?"

Charlotte snorted. "Tired of course! I know I was exhausted with Georgia, then David and..."

"Guards!" Nereus interrupted the duchess.

Two guards suddenly entered the room. "Yes, your highness?"

"Escort the duchess to the queen! Immediately!"

"Duchess!" Tiana said, stepping into the room, smiling. "Lottie!"

Charlotte squeaked while smiling hard. "Tia!"

Henry stood up and like Nereus, watched as the two women embraced in a hug as cameras flashed.

"My goodness, Tia! Look at you!" Charlotte took Tiana's hands and looked at her figure. "It doesn't even look like you were ever carrying a baby!"

Tiana smiled. "You look good yourself after three children!"

"I agree!" Henry added.

Nereus turned to see Henry eying both women, especially Tiana, who looked was in a dress that not even he would let her wear outside. It showed too much of her shape. He will make certain that she changes.

Henry walked over to give Tiana a hug, grinding Nereus's nerves. Its already been a stress several days with all he's had to endure. The poolroom with Tiana wasn't enough and to see her act like a whore right in his presence was insulting.

Tiana was careful to quickly end the hug as she felt her husband's eyes stabbing through her and she didn't want to deal with him later so she looked away.

"How is the baby? I need to see him!" asked Charlotte.

"The baby is actually right here with the nanny! Lenette!" Tiana called the nanny who was holding the prince, who was wearing emerald green and gold sleeper.

Charlotte gasped. "He's perfect! Oh Tia! Can I hold him?"

Tiana nodded at the nanny who then handed the prince over to the duchess. "He have the most beautiful brown skin, his hair is dark and beautiful! A perfect combination of your hair and..." she looked over at the Maldonian king. "...Nereus's."

Nereus smirked, standing beside his wife and wrapped an arm around her. "We make beautiful children."

Tiana then felt his hand run down her back until cupping at her derriere which startled her with their company in the room.

Charlotte noticed her friend looking uncomfortable and continued. "Tia, you have to show me all the baby gifts you received. "

Henry also noticed Tiana's discomfort and asked. "Are you alright, Tiana?"

Tiana looked over at the two before stepping out of Nereus's grip. "I'm fine, Henry. Um, Charlotte. Why don't I show you the baby's things right now..." And felt Nereus grasp her wrist.

"Tiana..."

She closed her eyes. "Yes?"

"I have a late meeting. I won't see you for dinner. But I expect to see you tonight. Especially since we missed each other these pass several nights before."

"Okay..." She said before he let her go.

Charlotte followed. "Tia!"

Tiana felt embarrassed and didn't say a word as they finally entered the nursery.

"You don't have to be embarrassed Tia. I know how Nereus is!" Charlotte said.

"Everyone knows how he is!" Tiana picked up a toy bear.

"I'm sure you know more about him than any of us," Charlotte added. "But at least he gave you some form of happiness."

Tiana raised a brow. "And what is that?"

"This beautiful baby."

Tiana shook her head.

Charlotte looked at the baby's eyes. "But I will say that he looks like his father. Very handsome! Yes, you look like Naveen!"

"Naveen..." Tiana looked out the window.

The duchess sighed, watching her friend. "You have that same lost look in your eyes since you lost Naveen. You use to have so such life in them. A marriage to Nereus must be difficult."

Tiana didn't want to explain, but felt the need to tell her friend her motives. "It wasn't..."

"I know that it wasn't your choice. I'm just saying what I notice. My mother had that same look after marrying my father for the second time. She loved him during their first marriage and put up with his infidelities until she left him. My brother and I was with her. My father made sure to cut everything off from us. Even not letting companies hire her for jobs or getting us accepted into schools. My mother had no choice but to take him back and remarried him. The lost look in her eyes never left. Even after he died she was still traumatized from all the pain he caused her. When she finally died I know that her soul was at ease. The lost look in her eyes were gone in her deathbed. She for the first time in a long time felt free before dying right before my eyes."

Tiana wiped the tears from her own eyes. "Oh, Lottie..."

"Don't feel bad. Their marriage taught me a lot about marriage, love, sacrifice. I'm sure if she didn't have children she would've found ways of leaving the entire country. But my father had so much control over her. He knew that she wouldn't be too far with us, the children with her..."

The prince began crying.

"Aw! Here's your mama!" Charlotte returned the prince to his mother.

Tiana took her son. "We're suppose to be seeing the baby's things. Not discuss unhappy marriages."

"You're right." Charlotte smiled. "So where did you get all your baby things? Custom made? Designers-

"Why do you want to know all of this? You've already got three children..." Tiana raised a brow and saw a hand on Charlotte's tummy. "Are you pregnant again?"

"Yes!" Exclaimed the blonde.

Tiana gasped. "Lottie!"

Charlotte laughed, covering her mouth with her hands. "Henry can't take his hands off of me!"

The friends spoke more on motherhood and fashion and finally food before they were interrupted by knocking at the doors. Both women rolled their eyes.

"Looks like I have to get going!" Charlotte said, giving the young queen a hug.

"It was good to see you again," Tiana returned the hug.

"Same. And good luck with teaching that beautiful prince on how to swim."

Tiana smiled. "Thanks."

"Love you!"

"Love you!"

Tiana sighed after Charlotte left. "Well Naveen. Looks like it's us two again."

The baby cooed.

"You ready for that swimming lesson?" She gave him a kiss. "Lets get dressed."

()()()()

Poolroom

Teresa watched as the queen lifted her son, who was smiling at his mother and couldn't help but to find the moment beautiful.

"Your son really loves you, your majesty."

Tiana gave her son a kiss. "He's perfect! Just like his father!"

"Don't count yourself out! He will inherit your calming nature. I've never witness any impatience from his part."

"He is calm for a baby," Tiana then stood up. "I'm taking him in the pool with me."

"Be careful your highness! The king will have my head if you twist an ankle and drop his son!" Teresa said with concern.

Tiana laughed. "I'll be fine." Just as she was about to step in the shallow end of the pool with her son the doors to the room bust open to an enraged Nereus and a nanny standing behind.

"Take my son from her!" He ordered.

Tiana held on to the infant prince. "What is the meaning of this?"

"We need to talk," he said, walking over to see his son. "Very handsome like his father..." Without hesitation he grabbed at the infant and held him in his arms. "Hello, son."

Startled by the impact the young prince began crying which annoyed the king. "Here Lenette, take my son! I have a few choice words to share with his ungrateful mother."

Teresa stepped forward. "Your highness-

"Get out, Teresa!" Nereus exclaimed.

The servant followed directions, concerned for her queen's safety.

"My son..." Tiana went after the nanny when Nereus grasped her shoulder and pushed her on the opposite direction. Tiana caught herself from falling, hitting the wall, but wasn't able to fight off Nereus as he pressed himself onto her backside.

"You thought I'd forget about you not coming to my bed these past coiple of nights?" He grabbed the bottom of her bathing suit. "And the nerve of you wearing a dress as revealing as that in front of my guests!"

"No," she whispered, not prepared to face his assault. "I'll come to you tonight...with you dealing with Giodonia, the aids from Conutane and you falling sleep-

"I'm never too busy for sex, Tiana. I have whores on a nightly basis." Nereus kissed her neck.

"I'm not ready for this..." Tiana then shuddered at his kisses. "No, Nereus..."

"Mmm. Keep saying it...," he put his hand between her legs, moving the material that covered her woman essential and began pressing against her pearl.

Tiana felt him rubbing against her and tried her best to fight him off. "No Nereus I don't want this...please..."

This turned Nereus on even more to where he lifted her leg up awkwardly while undoing his trousers. "Keep your leg up for me." He instructed.

Tiana frowned in discomfort.

"You can't hide from me now." He breathed darkly and roughly entered her.

Tiana shut her eyes tightly as he tore inside of her. The pain felt like he was ripping through her, the friction was beginning to make her skin feel as if it were on fire. Her moaning was from pain.

Lydia was walking into the room to leave more towels when she heard grunting and moaning. Thinking it were servants fooling around after Tiana left early she stepped into the room. She gasped at the royal couple before hurrying out of the room.

Nereus groped her as he continued pounding, knowing that she was in pain which aroused him to his peak.

"Tiana... Tiana...uh..." When he was finished, he pulled out, seeing blood on himself. It gave him great satisfaction.

"It was like fucking a virgin," Nereus finally said, dressing himself.

Tiana couldn't stand at this point as her legs felt like jello. Her womanhood was on fire. The tears she fought so hard began falling out.

Nereus saw her and laughed. "And to think that it is only the first of many rounds I'll have with you," He got down to caress her face. "I'll see you in my bed tonight."

Tiana forced herself to stand as he was walking out the room and once the door was slammed shut, she fell onto the hard surface, breaking down in tears. The hate she had for Nereus was beyond how she felt for the deceased Facilier. A man who killed her own father. The amount of humiliation she felt through the hands of the Maldonian king has never been as painful as what she was feeling at the moment.

When she heard someone walking into room. She shook her head in terror. "Please Nereus...no more please!"

"Tiana it's me, Lydia!"

Tiana looked up to see her friend with hurt and concern in her eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"He...forced himself on me," Tiana confessed.

"I'm so sorry!" Lydia gave her a hug. "I know you never loved him."

"He told me that I wouldn't be any use to him after I gave birth," she said.

"He's asked for you..."

"He has but the situations in Giodonia and other allied countries...and his whores."

"He was distracted long enough," Lydia said, noticing the blood on the queen's legs. "Are you alright?"

"I am. I'll call the midwife once I get myself clean. "

"I'll call her in."

"And my son..." Tiana began.

"I will bring him to you!" Lydia said.

()()()()

"You should be alright, your majesty," explained the midwife. "The bleeding was caused from lack of lubrication. After childbirth the vagina could suffer from dryness which makes intercourse-

"He forced himself on me!" Tiana confessed.

The midwife paused for a moment. "Oh, Tiana..."

"He said that I would be no use for him after the baby." Tiana truly hated Nereus and should've known that wouldn't he keep his word.

"Your husband, the king is a very demanding man. Like most men in his class are they expect to always get what they want."

"I never came to him when he requested-

"I'm sure you were warned about him..."

"I was but I also thought that I wouldn't have to be with him unless we're in a press conference or gala."

"I've known King Nereus since he was born. He and King Naveen were as opposite as mirrors. While Naveen would've been patient-

"I would never deny Naveen! He was a gentleman. An honourable man. Someone I love..."

"And Nereus is still your husband. No matter how you feel about him. He isn't a good man but he still owns you as cynical as it may sound."

"Really, I don't..."

"I know you don't want to hear, but if you want to protect yourself and I mean all of yourself. You will submit. It's the only way with a sadistic man like that."

"He wants me to sleep with him tonight."

"Perhaps I can speak with him on postponing that meeting," said the midwife who heard Tiana crying. "I can always give you a natural herb for making things easier and sensitive for you. That way you will not bleed and you could enjoy his advances..."

"It's been almost a year since I've seen Naveen for the last time," Tiana admitted.

The midwife nodded. "He was a good man. A gentleman..."

"I miss him so much!"

"We all do! He was an honourable man and king!" Remembered the midwife. "He was a good boy child!"

Tiana wiped her tears. "Knowing that I'll never see him again makes everything much worse."

The midwife rubbed the young queen's back. "You know the only way to prevent this again is to-

"I know...not fight," Tiana said, trying to stand. "Ugh!"

"Let me help you!" Lydia assisted her and saw a purple bruise on the queen's left thigh. "I'll run you a bath and get the herb. Its in a tea from Jystestria"

"Jystestria?" Tiana heard of the very liberal kingdom.

"Yes, and I recommend two cups and no more of the tea. It may also effect your sleep, but with you dreaming of the late king there shouldn't be an issue."

Tiana wondered what was taking Lydia so long. "I want my baby. Can you call in Lydia to bring him in?"

"Yes, and in the meantime you take your bath. I'll also bring up your tea."

()()()()

Border Of Maldonia -

Imani watched in disappointment as the spell she tried putting together failed miserably before her eyes. Sleeping with Micheal was a waste of time...

…

_'That was amazing, Imani!' Micheal said, out of breath. 'Especially with your grandmother leaving this morning and not worrying about making any noise.'_

_Imani fingered the man's buffed chest with her idea in mind. 'I need you to do something for me.'_

_'Anything,' he said._

_She quickly got out of the bed. 'I'll make us brunch!' Pulling on her robe._

_Micheal smirked, getting out of the bed to circle his muscular arms around her frame. 'You can always cook breakfast naked. Nobody else is here!' He kissed her neck._

_Imani rolled her eyes. 'Can you throw that hair that's on the table into the bowl for me? I forgot to do it!'_

_Micheal raised a brow. 'Hair?' and spotted it on the table. 'Who's hair is this?'_

_Imani turned to face him. 'Don't you want me to make you breakfast?' disrobing herself._

_Micheal was so distracted that he picked up the hair and pout it in the bowl._

_She smiled. 'You like sausage or ham?'..._

...

"Ugh!"

She then plopped on her bed and began crying just as the front door to her home opened.

"Imani! Where are you!"

Her eyes shot open by the booming sound of Naveen's voice. Wiping away her tears, she rushed out of the room where she was engulfed in his strong arms.

"My love!"

Her eyes widen, shocked. "Ophir?"

He set her down and pulled her in for a kiss.

Shocked, Imani didn't know how to react until she then realized that her spell did work. Pleased she happily returned the kiss.

"I love you, Imani!" He said through their kisses.

Imani laughed. "I love you, too!"

"Marry me!" Naveen exclaimed.

"Yes!" She screamed.

Ebele walked into the house just as she heard the proposal and was stunned to see the two kissing. "What are you two doing?"

Imani pulled form the kiss with a huge grin on her lips. "We're getting married, grandma!"

Naveen turned to the older woman, smiling himself. "I love your granddaughter, Ebele. And I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

Ebele saw his reddish brown eyes now knowing that dark magic was behind his sudden decision. She grabbed Imani's wrist. "Come with me!"

"Wait!" Naveen said, following them,.

Ebele glared at him while pointing her finger, stopping him. "This is between me and my granddaughter!"

As they walked in the kitchen Imani laughed in satisfaction.

"What the hell did you do?" Ebele asked.

"Whatever it took to claim Naveen for myself!"

"This will not work at the end! You do know that?"

"Just face it, grandma! I won!" Imani said boldly. "Now if you excuse me I'm going to plan a wedding with my fiance!"

"You marry that man and you are no longer welcome in this house! Or family!" Ebele threatened.

Imani raised her brows. "Grandma!"

"You might as well change your name because you will be a disgrace to our family name! We don't believe in black magic and whomever you went to will want something in return," she then looked the young woman up and down. "Unless you've already given to him!"

"Then I guess it will be worth it for me since the man I went to is already dead!"

"If it makes you happy," Ebele said. "But don't be surprise when this little plan blow up in your face! One man is not worth whatever morals you still have!"

Imani narrowed her eyes before storming out the kitchen. "No one is going to ruin the life I deserve with Naveen!" She then walked over to him.

"Imani! My love!" He circled his arms around her.

"We'll be leaving tonight," she said.

Naveen frowned. "To where?"

Imani caressed his chiseled jaw. "I know a place."

()()()()

Patras, Maldonia

"What is this place?" asked Naveen, curious as to why Imani brought him to an apartment in the middle of what looked like a very busy city.

"This was my residence before I moved back in with my grandmother.," she answered, turning on the light. "We can live here."

Naveen then turned and brought her in his arms. "I love you."

Imani smiled, staring into his eyes which looked obviously different, but she didn't care. He was under her spell and belonged to her. "I love you, too!" She pressed her lips on his. "Make love to me." She pulled from the kiss, taking his hand with hers as they headed to the bedroom. Imani laid back on the bed as Naveen joined her. "Give me a son..."

Naveen ran his hand over her cheek, seeing lust in his dream girl's eyes. "Before marriage?"

She frowned. "What?"

"You told me how important it is in your culture to hold off consummation until after you're married."

Imani noticed his reddish brown eyes changing to solid red, but still didn't want to lose him. "I change my mind, Ophir. I want a son."

Naveen gazed at the woman's face, seeing Tiana instead. "Then I will give you a son, _mi benita_..."

Imani returned his gaze, remembering Facilier's exact words on the spell...

…

_'You will win his heart just as he will picture the love of his life in his...'_

...

Imani was so caught up in her plan to win the next man that she fell in love with heart. That at the end of all the sacrifice and scheming, Tiana was still the one woman in Naveen's heart.

"Mi benita, mi Tiana"

Her eyes welled as he entered her. As she was making love to him. He was making love to Tiana. In her mind she could hear Facilier's voice:

_'You will win his heart just as he will picture the love of his life in his.'_


	12. Tiana's Sacrifice Pt 2

A/N: My apologies for the lack of updating. Been incredibly busy and know that I haven't forgotten about this story or the next two I'll be posting! This story is almost nearing it's end as I already mention. There are five to six chapters left and some will have some graphic parts to it such as the last chapter. Not all but some of the final chapters. Just a small warning. I also will be posting The Prime Minister's Daughter after this story ends. Thank you for the support and enjoy!

The Betrayal Of Maldonia

Tiana's Sacrifice Pt 2

A month later...

Maldonia – King's Suite

Tiana sat at the vanity table Nereus provided for her whenever she spent the night in room wearing the long translucent negligee he had picked out for her.

Red of course.

Fortunately for her he was still in a meeting which could run a few more hours. She only hope he would be too exhausted and pass out on the floor from alcohol poisoning.

The thought caused her to smile until heavy knocking was heard at the door.

Tiana froze. "Who is it?"

"It's Teresa your majesty," the servant said, opening the dr. As she closed the door, there was an arm stopping her.

"It's Lydia!"

Teresa sighed, annoyingly while Tiana slipped on her robe and sipped the last of her second serving of tea.

Lydia walked over to the queen. "How's the tea?"

"Very sweet," was Tiana's answer. "But it does the trick!"

"I bet it does!" Lydia teased.

Tiana pushed the empty tea cup aside before standing in her red thigh length robe.

Lydia raised her brows at the attire. "Very revealing."

"For once I agree with Lydia but its what the king wants."

"To hell with what he wants," Tiana said, probably a little dramatic and wasn't sure if she could go on any longer as Nereus' wife. If it weren't for her son then she would've surely ended her own life by now.

Teresa noticed the young queen with despair in her eyes and went over to her. "Nereus provides you the reassurance of a comfortable lifestyle and son."

"Sometimes that isn't enough!" Tiana said, looking at herself through the mirror.

"That isn't any way to speak about your husband!" Nereus walked into his suite, his guards standing outside the room. His eyes wandered his wife before looking over at the servants at her side. "You ladies may leave."

The women curtseyed before leaving, closing the doors behind them.

Tiana inhaled and exhaled before turning to see the dark king eying her as if she was a possession.

Nereus smirked, walking over to her. "As tempting as you look right now I would much rather you change into a modest house coat or robe."

She raised her brows, surprised. Nereus had to laugh at her reaction.

"Your innocence is very charming, my rose, but I would like to show you a project I've been working on for the past several months."

"And where is this project?" She asked, feeling his hand caress her face.

"The throne room. You will be the first to see what the rest of the world will get to view within a week.," Nereus explained.

Tiana stepped away from him and retrieved the housecoat she came in his suite with.

Nereus watched as she changed and felt his penis firm and groaned, turning away and walking over at the door. "We should make haste..."

Tiana was the first out of the room and very silent on the walk to the throne room.

Nereus on the other hand looked too excited. She wondered what he was really up to and why did he want her in the room for this..._project_.

The guards opened the doors for the royal couple as they walked through the entrance and closed the door as soon they were in the room. The first thing Tiana noticed was the back of a board on an easel standing several feet away from their thrones.

"There it is!" Nereus' voice sounded excited as he grasped her hand with his own. "I believe you will be just as impressed with this portrait."

"Portrait?" Tiana frowned. "Of us?"

Nereus shook his head while walking them to the painting. "Of our beloved and dearly departed King Naveen Of Maldonia!"

Tiana gasped, covering her mouth and fighting hard to suppress her tears.

"Speechless?" Nereus questioned, pleased with her response. "I loved him as well you know!"

Tiana stared at how detailed the painting was. From the waves of his brown hair, to the beautiful shade of honey colour in his eyes and his lips. She was about to reach out and touch but hesitated in the last second. How much she wish he was actually standing before her.

"It took five artists before I finally approved on the final painting. My brother deserved the best," Nereus explained, linking his arm with hers. "Come sit on your throne. You may watch as long as you please."

Tiana didn't feel comfortable with this side of Nereus, the side where he's kind, gentle and generous. There had to be a catch. "What's the catch?"

"Pardon me?" Nereus knew she'd be suspicious and the question was an insult to him.

"This portrait of Naveen, spending months on this project," Tiana said while looking at him. "You're...you've never been interested in doing anything for Naveen. You even banned his name from being mentioned in this palace-

"I realized that you wouldn't be convinced. Which explained why my bringing you here would give you some reassurance."

"What reassurance? As a reminder that he's dead? He will only forever be a painting?" Tiana asked, annoyed by this 'project'. "Why would you ever think that-

"I also wanted to give this to you...," Nereus interrupted her and handed her a ring.

Tiana took the very small ring with an N-shape emerald engraved into the gold band.

"It belonged to my brother. My father and mother knew they were having a son and already picked out a name..."

Tiana's eyes watered when seeing this ring. The same ring that was once belonged to Naveen as a child. The same ring Naveen wanted their son to wear...

...

_'It's beautiful and very simple for a change,' Tiana teasing._

_Naveen smiled, humoured. 'Yes, tease all you please, but our son will wear this ring someday. And of course once he outgrows it he will wear the first crown prince ring. In his own doing.'_

_Tiana nodded. 'You never wore yours.'_

_'I didn't wear the first or second and it was my choice. My father was disappointed but when the war happened all of that ended.' Naveen thought of his father's illness._

_Tiana watched how concern her husband was and gently took his hand with hers. 'Your father is proud of you. He told me so.'_

_Naveen had to smile at his wife and her way of always removing any sort of distress he would develop. 'I'm grateful to have you as my wife.'_

_Tiana's heart skip a beat at the comment and moved in to press her lips onto his..._

…

Tiana wiped her eyes, truly touched that somehow Nereus could probably have just an ounce of empathy in his dark and cold heart.

Nereus could see how emotionally attached she was to the item. He was also there the day Naveen showed her the ring. Too bad he never shared the story behind the ring.

"If you don't mind I was hoping that our son could..."

"Yes," she turned to him, wiping more tears from her eyes. "It would be a beautiful way to honour. His...uncle," she quickly corrected herself before slipping out a mistake that could've possibly ended up a deadly one.

Nereus raised a brow. "It's tradition for the first born prince to posses this ring, Tiana. Of course it has to have the first letter of his name engraved onto the ring." He watched her nod, agreeing.

Tiana closed her eyes and opened them along with a sigh "His name is..."

"Nereus Naveen," Nereus said. "My name is before my brother's for once!"

Tiana held on to the ring and decided to not respond to the childish comment and instead say, "Thank you, Nereus."

The king bowed. "It was my pleasure to please my wife."

Tiana glanced over at the portrait of the love of her life.

Nereus followed her longing gaze and ran his fingers through his hair. She was obviously going through another emotional roller coaster with the ring and portrait. And as much as his heartstrings were pulled by her genuine gratitude, she still only wanted one man. And it hurt to his disappointment.

"Will you ever find it in your heart to love another man?" he asked.

Tiana paused for a moment after the question. Not sure how to answer it.

And Nereus took her silence as an official answer. "Then you will refuse another chance of happiness?"

"I love our son-

"I meant..." He stepped before her. "Love between a man and a woman." There was always hope that he could force her to love him even if it will take the rest of his life. She would have to crack someday.

Tiana sharply inhaled and exhaled at his inquiry as well as close as he was standing before her. Did he honestly believe that she will ever fall in love with someone like him? He forced and blacked mailed her into marrying him and strayed to other women. He also forced himself on her repeating after vowing to never touch her again because she wouldn't be of any use to him.

"You know that I love you," Nereus admitted. "You're the only woman whom I truly desire and want to spend the rest of my life with."

Tiana's eyes looked away from his awkward confession. After everything he's done to her does he honestly believe that she will accept his love? She knew for a fact that what he felt for her wasn't at all love. It was far from it.

Nereus witnessed her silent rejection and grew furious. "So I suppose you will always be in love with a ghost?" He roughly grasped her arm, a motion that caused her to stumble. "I can give you the world if you give me your heart!"

"I don't love you!" Tiana exclaimed with gritted teeth and frustration. But quickly regretted when seeing the dark glare in his blue eyes. She closed her eyes as he pulled her body onto his, feeling his firm erection.

"We have an interesting marriage..." Nereus then inhaled her rosy scent before pulling himself away and sitting on the king's throne. "Dance."

Tiana frowned.

Nereus smirked with calculation. "I'm serious. And take off that housecoat." His eyes roamed her body and frowned when she didn't oblige. He grew impatient and raised his voice. "Do it!"

Tiana glared at him as she followed orders, slipping off her housecoat.

"Yes...," His blue eyes milked in her figure from head to toe while cupping his stiff erection.

Tiana danced for Naveen before and enjoyed it, but for Nereus, it was a reminder of the night he tried attacking her for the first time all over again. She couldn't imagine how her life would've turned out if he had succeeded that night. Would Naveen have wanted her afterwards?

Nereus slowly rose from his throne to run his hands up and down her sides, from over her curvy hips to the small of her waist. "Ever fucked a king on his throne?"

Tiana gasped as his hand roughly cupped her face.

"Are you angry with me my rose?" He skillfully unbuttoned his trousers with his free hand, exposing himself. "If you need to know, my brother and I have the exact same size penis. And that you were one of the few to have actually fucked us both? My twin brother partied and fucked as many nameless whores as I have! We even took some whores together." Nereus confessed, seeing her blank expression. "But I'm sure he never shared that story with you."

Tiana saw the humoured smirk on the king's lips.

"Of course I'm not surprised that Giodonian women can handle Maldonian dick. You all are born to handle such size and girth." He then stepped back and took off the rest of his clothing, now standing nude before her. "Look familiar?"

Tiana kept her eyes stabbing through his. Her own eyes were full of rage, disgust and hatred.

Nereus saw this as well and said. "Take off that nightgown."

She was hesitant but eventually did as told and grew startled when his arms circled her frame.

"Do you enjoy men lusting after you?" He asked. "I have a several men in mind who wouldn't mind being an audience to the greatest pair this kingdom ever have. Starting with the last man who ruled here."

Tiana looked around the throne room before her brown eyes set on the portrait of Naveen across the room, facing directly across the king's throne. She now knew what her husband was up to and placed her hands on his chest.

"No, Nereus..."

He grasped her arms. "You know how I love an audience and what better person to fuck you in front of then my dear dead brother?"

Teared welled in her eyes. "You cant be this evil..."

"Why not? It'll be like you're fucking him all over again! Except I do it better."

Tiana pushed at him. "You will never make me feel the way Naveen did!"

Nereus's smirk vanished after that statement and grabbed her by the hair. "Whore!"

Tiana cried as she was literally dragged over to the throne before he pushed her onto the marble floor.

He then sat on the throne, opening his legs. "Get up!"

Tiana grid her teeth together as she pushed herself to follow the king's orders.

"I want you to ride me..."

Tiana knew better to run off and slowly walked over, feeling the effects of the tea and was about to straddle him when he stopped her. "I want you facing away from me."

She narrowed her eyes.

The smirk on his lips returned as he said, "I want my dear brother to watch his little faithful wife get fucked like the whore that she is!"

Tiana shook her head. "You're doing this because I don't love you!"

"If you want your mother and old granny to live you _will_ follow my orders. Or should I also expose how much of a slut your servant Lydia was before marrying one of my head guards?" Nereus was enjoying torturing Tiana. It was the only way for her to feel the pain he was causing her.

Tiana groaned in frustration as she suppressed the tears of anger while she obeyed his orders.

Listening to his moans and grunts was like torture and almost as worse as feeling him inside of her, but what hurt the most was staring at Naveen's royal portrait and realizing how much she now despised him. She despised him for dying and leaving her in the arms of Nereus. To being his brother's submissive whore. To feeling less than human and getting all the life sucked out of her.

All because he wanted to fight _shoulder to shoulder_ with his men.

Nereus wasn't done there. He later assaulted Tiana in the Hall Of Kings where every last Maldonian leader portrait hung.

When he was finally finished, Tiana just stared off on the chaise Nereus had her on and was soon covered in a fur blanket provided by the king himself.

"Sit with me in front of the fire," he ordered, now in only his trousers, on a love seat.

When Tiana felt the soft cushion under her she sighed, relaxing onto it. Thankful that she was able to survive another one of Nereus's assaults. The herbal tea the midwife provided helped with the pain as usual and caused sensitivity to where it should've been pleasurable, but the hate she felt for the king prevented that from happening

"Beautiful."

She followed Nereus's gaze who was looking out at the snow falling outside the window.

"I remember no matter what time it was, day or night my father would have my brother and I go outside with him to experience the first snowfall of the season. It was a tradition he created in honour of my mother who loved snowflakes."

Exhaustion came over Tiana as she barely listened on. In ways she felt more like a shell than a person. A pleasure shell that is returned to it's case once its purpose was complete.

"It may have sounded mad to most, but it was our norm," Nereus said with a small smile. "The only time when my father didn't express any hate for me." He got up to serve himself and Tiana a scotch and returned to sitting beside her while handing her the glass. "I was never of any importance to my father," he confessed and downed his drink in one gulp. "He would remind me almost everyday how it was my fault that my mother was dead. That they were only expecting one child. The pregnancy and labour were fairly easy. My brother came out the correct way and that was when they learned of me. My mother's blood pressure rose then due to me being breach and with her sudden heavy bleeding she died instantly soon after I was born.

Tiana slowly glanced at the king after hearing some emotions from his own voice and him wiping what appeared to be tears. Usually she would feel bad for anyone being neglected by their parents or even a stranger, but with it happening to Nereus, she honestly didn't care. And that almost scared her as much as now hating Naveen. Will she too become heartless and cold toward others? What if she becomes cold with her own son?

"I tried to be the man my father wanted me to be, but all he did was praise Naveen and shot me down with whatever I did!" He then went over to serve himself a second serving of scotch. "He only stopped his verbal assaults after his _golden boy_ told him to." He then looked back at Tiana who was staring off from the couch she sat on. He couldn't tell how she felt because her beautiful brown eyes were cold and empty. He wasn't even sure if she was mentally with him at the moment. And as hurt as he was for her rejection, he still cared to an extent.

He never cared about a woman's feelings after he slept with them or even their existence, but with Tiana, he couldn't suppress how he truly felt for her and he hated it. Love was a sign of weakness and with her never returning his feelings she had to be punished until whatever feelings she have for Naveen were abolished.

If he cant have her, his brother's ghost can't either.

"Despite hating my brother I still had some love for him..." He said with some truth behind it.

"May I return to my suite?" she asked, interrupting him.

Nereus narrowed his eyes, usually feeling insulted if anyone interrupts him. This time he didn't feel such an emotion. "Yes, you may."

Tiana stood and wrapped the blanket tightly around her.

"I'll walk you to your room," he offered.

She closed her eyes, not wanting him around her. "I can walk by myself."

"It is my job as king to protect you from harm," he said.

Tiana almost opened her mouth to respond to his hypocritical comment but held her tongue. She was far too exhausted for any more of Nereus's mind games and attacks. One minute he's this sensitive soul and the next he's a monster.

She was relieved when they made it to her doors, but to her surprise Nereus took her hand and kissed it.

"Good night, my rose," he said.

Tiana didn't return his gaze. "Goodnight, your majesty."

"No..." He walked into her room, closing the door.

Tiana was surprised by this and looked up at him.

Nereus shook his head. "All I'm asking is for you to call me Nereus...for now on."

She didn't know what he was up to but went along with this possibly temporary change in titles and names. He played this game with her before. And as her eyes went down on his exposed chest she noticed him wearing what looked like the same gem his father use to always wear around his neck. How did she not notice this before?

"I guess I should say my goodnights again," Nereus said.

Tiana blinked and responded, "Goodnight, Nereus." Sighing a huge relief that he was finally gone from her presence and taking a much needed bath to wash his scent off her again.

Nereus headed straight to the bathroom to shower himself where he washed away all the sex he had with Tiana in the throne room and Kings Hall. It was all that he fantasized about and more! Just as the other places he thought about having her at. But as much as he enjoyed feeling her body on his, the emptiness in her eyes afterwards was what always stayed with him.

He tried to do right and act like the man she wanted, but that flew out the window after he walked in on her calling out Naveen's name to his unborn son. His brother who stole Tiana from him. The same brother who mocked him after claiming his prize for a wife and sleeping with her right in front of him, well technically not in front of him, but it was hard to witness her in his arms, submitting to him willingly. The hunger in her eyes as well as admiration whenever they were in the same room together. What did Naveen have that he didn't? Tiana was insane to want Naveen, who's body parts are most likely decaying somewhere.

The only reason Naveen had her was the same reason he couldn't. And it was because he was born a few minutes earlier than he was.

Then out of nowhere the gem around his neck suddenly lit up, startling him out of the shower.

"What in the hell?" he wondered why it lit up. This never happened before. Could Facilier be messing with him from hell? Could his father be after him? Or perhaps Naveen?

The light in the gem slowly lowered until it was completely out, relieving Nereus who was now drying and dressing himself for bed. After having servants dress him for his whole life he thought about dressing himself and actually enjoyed it.

Once he was certain the gem would no longer light up he then helped himself to some wine and a cigarette before looking out at the snowy grounds of his azalea garden. The image of himself, Tiana and their son playing in the snow soon came to mind. But that all ended when suddenly a pain hit his stomach.

"Ah!" He fell to his knees, dropping the glass of wine and cigarette onto the floor.

_'Guilt'_

_'Coward'_

_'Thief'_

_'Betrayer'_

Nereus looked up to see Kabir standing over him. The pain his stomach ended, but the fear was still there.

"Father!" he exclaimed, heart pounding against his chest.

_'You killed to get what you wanted.'_

The younger king shook his head.

_'Liar!'_

"I earned this title!" Nereus exclaimed in defense.

_'You betrayed everyone for power!'_

"No, I'm king because it is my right!"

_'You sold your soul to become king!' _

"I've never sold my soul!"

_'You work with Facilier...you killed your brother! You stole his wife and son!'_

Nereus frowned. "Tiana and my son belongs to me!"

"Your highness! Are you alright?" Asked a concerned guard.

_'Everything you claim to own was stolen! Including your own mother's life!'_

"No!" Nereus covered his ears with both hands.

_'You killed your mother then me and your brother!'_

"Ahh!" Nereus yelled.

"Your highness?" Called out the guard. "Are you alright?"

_'Betrayer!'_

"No, I'm not alright!"

The guard along with a second one came into the room to find the king on the floor. And smoke coming from the rug.

"Your highness!" They ran over to help the king to his feet while putting out the smoke.

"Bring in my wife!" He demanded. "And have someone clean up this mess!"

()()()()

Tiana was in his room a minute later as well as the floor being cleaned and could see that her husband had a look of fear? She wasn't so sure why.

Sitting beside him on the bed she asked, "You needed me, Nereus?"

He looked at her before taking her hand. "My rose...if you don't mind I'm going to need you to stay with me tonight." He noticed her looking uneasy and said with reassurance. "Not for sex. I only need to hold you."

Tiana was the first to lay in the bed and soon felt his arm around her. Then his lips touched her shoulder.

"Yes, I feel much better now." She heard him say and within minutes he was in a peaceful slumber.

With a disappointed sigh, Tiana closed her eyes as well and was soon asleep...

…

_Tiana was walking down the familiar street she grew up going across her whole life until she saw what looked like a childhood friend, who looked very pregnant._

_'Imani?' Tiana called her name. The woman smiled at her._

_'Tiana!' She responded with a hand on her tummy._

_Tiana looked from the woman's tummy then back up at her. 'Wow, congratulations!'_

_'My husband is just as excited! She turned back. 'Honey!'_

_Tiana looked over at the produce store door opening to a shadowy figure with reddish eyes. She gasped when the figure's face flashed to Naveen's and back itself. 'What?'_

_'This is my husband...Naveen,' Imani introduced the figure who's face flashed back Naveen's and felt his hand covering her mouth. Imani smiled darkly..._

…

Tiana shot up in the bed and saw that the sun had already risen. Looking to her right Nereus was already up and out of bed much to her relief.

As she stepped out of bed the door opened to Lydia rushing in breakfast.

"I'm sorry for the delay, but then king requested all of your favourites!"

Tiana suddenly felt nauseated and ran to the bathroom.

()()()()

Border Of Maldonia -

Imani woke up feeling wonderful after another passionate night with Naveen and looked forward to another day of planning her wedding which was a week away. As she turned over to give her fiance a kiss she paused to listen to him speak in his sleep.

"Tiana...love Tiana..." Naveen mumbled and turned his head.

…

_Naveen held his wife in his arms as they share a dance together for the first time since returning home from the war._

_'I'm so glad you're home,' Tiana gazed into his eyes. 'Where you belong.'_

_He caressed her face. 'I have to see if you're real again or if this is a dream.'_

_Tiana smiled, enjoying his touch. 'Mmm. I'm as real as it get.' She flirted._

_'I have to be sure...,' he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. Hearing his wife lightly moan was always music to his ears and it also pulled a tug in his trousers. He needed her and now._

_'I'm ready to have you to myself,' he whispered, feeling her smile._

_And the look she gave him let him know that she wanted him as equally._

_It took them no time to get into another passionate kiss where they undress and became one._

_'Mi benita...' he moaned as she grind on him._

_'Naveen...' she also moaned._

_After the climax they lay in each other's arms and it was like heaven. His wife's gentle hand rubbing up his chest and down his abs. One of the many things he enjoyed from her. Her hands, lips, her soft skin under his strong physic._

_He couldn't help but to run his strong hand over her hip and derriere. 'You have ways of easily seducing an exhausted man.' And kissed her forehead. 'I love you.'_

_She looked up at him with love in her eyes. 'I'm pregnant.'_

_Naveen felt his heart skip, truly touched. 'Are you really?'_

_'Mama Odie told me while you were going through your examination with Dr. Kei,'_

_she explained and felt his lips on her forehead once again._

_'Mi benita...' he whispered and pressed his lips onto hers..._

…

"Mi benita..." Naveen moaned in his sleep.

Imani frowned, sitting up in her bed before pulling on a robe. The last month was this way, they make love at night and she was the first to wake up and hear him calling out Tiana's name. She was even sure he slipped out Tiana's name while making love instead of the usual _Mi benita_.

Hard knocking could be heard from her front door and when she answered, a royal official handed her an envelope that was made out of silk.

"There will be a parade honouring our king next week at noon. Be there."

Imani nodded and closed the door just as she felt strong arms around her. "Who was that?" asked a shirtless Naveen.

Imani put the envelope in her robe pocket. "No one." She smiled up at him.

Naveen caressed her face. "Mi benita..." Seeing Tiana's face instead.

Imani stared into his red eyes and knew she had to marry him and get pregnant if she's going to claim him for herself. No other woman will take what's hers.

Especially if her name is Tiana.

()()()()


	13. A King's Revelation

The Betrayal Of Maldonia

A King's Revelation

A Week Later-Maldonia-King's Suite

Tiana sat with the baby already dressed as Nereus was getting dressed for his parade. For being such an arrogant self-centered man, she was surprised that he would even dress himself.

"I look perfect!" Nereus looked himself over in the mirror.

Tiana would be lying if she didn't agree. Nereus looked very handsome in his king's uniform. Exactly like Naveen would've been in the same attire. It was too bad that his mistreatment of others didn't match up to the outstanding man her Naveen was.

"Tiana!"

She turned her head to her husband. "Yes, Nereus?"

"Put that boy down and look me over! Its my day! Not his!"

Tiana sighed, getting up and placing the prince in the bassinet before standing before the king who waited for her look over.

"You look very handsome," she said truthfully.

"And my hair?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Perfect."

Nereus heard the apathetic tone in her voice and looked her up and down. "You're wearing _this_...to my parade celebration?"

Tiana looked down at the emerald and gold dress. "Well, this is the queen's parade royal attire."

"Just asking," Nereus eyed the material. "It's good enough. Of course not as magnificent as I am."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course!" Sarcasm in her tone.

"You really need to start appreciating me more!" He looked himself over himself once more. "I can always replace you at the snap of my fingers."

Tiana didn't respond to his threat as she didn't mind if he did go through with it. In fact she supported it.

Nereus glanced back over to his wife who was in another daze, annoyed, he took manners in his own hands and wrapped his arms possessively around her, placing a kiss on her exposed shoulder. When he felt her discomfort, he sighed. "So I can't kiss my wife?"

"You can," he heard Tiana's delayed response.

It truly irritated him how his wife could still love his brother after everything he's done for her. Hence he wasn't the best husband, but he was good enough. No, what was he thinking? He was the _best_ husband any woman could ask for! He was a king with power and respected by everyone! That alone would have any woman fall for him and yet none of those women mattered because they weren't Tiana. And that angered him.

His patience was wearing thin with Tiana who didn't give him the same affection and admiration as she did with his brother Naveen.

So he came to a decision that will cause him to be late for his own parade, but it was needed—for him. He thought long and hard, and as difficult as it may be, it was the only way to get over her.

Tiana felt Nereus pressing himself on her derriere, his hands groping and rubbing her breasts.

She had a feeling he would come for her which is why she had a cup of tea before going to his suite. She could pretty much sense his lust from him.

His other hand raised her dress by the hem as the top of her dress fell around her waist, and before she could realize it her undergarments fell on the floor.

She glanced down at her son who has fallen asleep and was thankful as he wouldn't witness what his mother will endure from his _'father'_.

Without any effort Nereus lifted her in his arms. "Wrap your legs around me." He ordered darkly.

She followed orders just as her back hit the wall and felt him enter her roughly.

_'Thank goodness for this tea,'_ Tiana thought as she felt her womaness now being very sensitive.

She heard Nereus' moans and frowned as his mouth taking her right breast. She was use to his sudden urges and couldn't wait until he was done. She then noticed him increasing his pace.

The slapping noises of their regions echoed the room and she only hoped that it didn't wake her son and prayed that he would finish soon.

He grunted loudly as soon as he was finished, resting his face against her breasts.

"Why must you do this?" The king asked, putting her down before pulling up his clothes, fixing the trousers of his uniform and sitting at a chaise, his blue eyes fixed on his wife as she cleaned herself with a cloth before getting dressed.

Tiana looked herself over as soon as she was dressed and was satisfied to see her sleeping son. Then she could already feel Nereus' calculating eyes watching, and wondered what he was up to since he seemed quieter than normal.

That quickly ended when he rose from the chaise. "The nanny should be picking up our son soon. I'll send a servant for her."

The sound of knocking from his door could be heard, he opened it to the nanny.

Without acknowledging the woman he turned to Tiana. "We should get going!" He dabbed some cologne before leaving the room.

Tiana sighed and followed soon after.

Once they were in the car, silence took over for several minutes. Tiana welcomed it until feeling his hand on her thigh.

"I had to have you before showing up at my parade celebration," Nereus said, sounding like a sick confession.

She rolled her eyes.

He looked her up and down. "That dress looks very good on you! At least you did something right."

"How long will this celebration be for?" Tiana asked, ignoring his 'criticism'. "The baby will be expecting his feeding in a couple of hours."

"He's just fine at the palace," he then threw a small purse at her. "I had Teresa bring your little purse."

Tiana opened the purse and found red lipstick, a few more make-up items, a charm bracelet with her son's picture on it and the pen Naveen gave her.

Nereus heard her gasp and asked. "What are you gasping about now?"

"Teresa put exactly everything I needed is all!" Tiana lied. "She usually puts in the wrong color or shade of-

"Alright, I don't care to hear anything else from you!" Nereus said, annoyed as they entered Giodonia, where the parade will begin.

Tiana shrugged her shoulders and looked out the window, seeing her former home as well as the crowd of supporters cheering down the streets.

"Yes, every last one of those fools are out there for me!" The king bragged arrogantly then spotted a group of young women holding a sign that read: _'We love King Nereus'_

Nereus sighed blissfully. "You see, my rose! I can simply replace you with one of those whores if I wanted to."

Tiana kept on looking out the window which felt like a slap on the face to the king.

"Stop the car!" Nereus demanded which caused the car to stop at a halt. He then glared at his wife who could feel his eyes on her. "Get out."

She turned back to him. "What?"

"I said get out of my car you ungrateful bitch!" He ordered. "You obviously don't want to be married to me! A man who actually took you in after being married to my brother!"

Tiana would've been more than thrilled to leave, but she had her son waiting for her in the palace. "I'll leave if I can take my son with me!"

Nereus laughed. "Are you mad? He's my son and heir to the throne! For that he will remain with me!"

She shook her head. "I'm not getting out of this car unless I know..." she stopped when Nereus was an inch away from her own face.

"You will get out of this car and forget about my son! He will have a new mother by sunset as I'll make one of those whores out there my new wife!"

"No you will not!" Tiana exclaimed now terrified at the thought of losing her son.

"Guards!"

All thoughts of Naveen left when she heard the doors open. "Please Nereus! My son is all I have left of..."

"Not my problem! Get her out!" Nereus had bitterness in his tone. "She's no longer my wife!"

The guards looked at one another in disbelief.

Tiana fell to her knees before the king. "Please Nereus! I'll do anything for you! Don't take me away from my son!"

"I don't care-

"Please!" she cried as she felt the guards take her by the wrists. "Nereus, I'll love you the way you want me to-

"Too late!" He smirked, enjoying what he was witnessing.

"No!" Tiana cried, kicking her legs as she was pulled out, the crowd cheered on completely oblivious of the spousal situation. She glared at her husband who held his smirk. "You won't get away with this! I will get my son back you monster!"

Nereus simply waved at her. "Abinaza, my rose! It was fun while it lasted."

"We're sorry, Tiana but we have the king's orders," apologized the head guard who also happen to be Lydia's husband.

"But my son..." Tiana begin to cry hysterically. Her heartbreaking at the realization that she's lost the only physical connection she shared with Naveen. Without noticing, her pen also fell out of her purse.

The guard felt awful. "I'll take you back to your mother's."

As the guard walked away with he, someone picked up the pen and ran off with it.

()()()()

"Oh babycakes!" Eudora gave her daughter an embrace.

Mama Odie shook her head. "So he kicked you out of the car in front of everyone?"

"He loves an audience," she said. "Causing a scene thrills him with...excitement. Even if it didn't seem like anyone really noticed. But my son..."

"How could he be so cruel?" Eudora asked.

"He's always been this way, mama," Tiana said, walking over by the window. "And he's marrying another woman before sunset."

"You have a seat while I fix up your room!" Eudora said as her daughter turned to her.

"Mama let me—

"You will not help! For now you take it easy! Then we can all brainstorm on what to do next regarding my grandbaby!"

Tiana didn't say anything more as her mother left the room.

"Babycakes you should listen to ya mother! Rest for a second..."

"How can I rest when that monster has my son under his wing?" Tiana asked with anger. "I can't have Nereus tarnish my son to become a ruthless, conniving, selfish-

Mama Odie gave her granddaughter a hug. "There, there babycakes..." She then paused for a brief second when feeling an eerie vibe before pulling away. "You really need to sit down. For me?"

Tiana obliged and wiped away her tears. With her mind on her son she pulled out a photo of him.

"My baby...,"

"He looks just like his daddy," Mama Odie said.

"He does," Tiana agreed, sadly.

Eudora walked out of the room. "Your room is ready."

"What's the use?" Tiana stood back up. "I won't be able to sleep without my son!" She sighed looking out the window. "He's all I have left of Naveen and my heart." She then put the photo back into the purse and tried getting the pen when she discovered it missing. She gasped. "My pen!"

"What's that, baby?" Mama Odie asked.

"My pen! The one Naveen gave me is gone!" Tiana grew panic.

"Oh no!" Eudora knew how much the pen meant to her daughter.

Tiana grew frustrated and fell on her knees, hands covering her face as she cried hysterically. "I lost everything!"

"We'll try finding it!" Eudora tried to remain optimistic.

She shook her head. "Don't bother..." Feeling as if life was certainly over for now until nausea hit her. Quickly getting up, she ran to the nearest bathroom, slamming the door behind.

Leaving Mama Odie to watch knowingly.

Eudora looked over at her. "The stress is making her sick."

"I heard an extra heartbeat," Mama Odie confessed. "I just don't have the heart to give her more disappointment right now."

Eudora gasped at her grandmother. "Oh no! You don't think she's..."

"Yes, Tiana is carrying Nereus' baby."

()()()()

Maldonia- King's Suite-

"Mmm..." moaned a woman as she lay in bed with Nereus. "That was the best sex I've ever experienced."

"It was alright," he said, annoyed.

"So you want us to marry?" she asked, looking forward to their wedding later tonight.

Nereus thought he wanted this woman as his wife, but didn't know if he should trust her. She was nothing like Tiana and from what he felt she clearly had a lot of men. "No."

The woman was shocked by the answer. "What?"

"Guards!" He called out and looked at the woman. "I'd get dressed if I were you." He warned with a dark smirk on his lips.

The woman was speechless just as the guards came in.

"Take this whore out of my palace!"

The woman covered herself. "But your highness! I thought we're getting married!"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I change my mind! Now out!"

The woman was able to slip on her dress before being escorted out the suite and palace

. Nereus hated how he still had Tiana on his mind even after kicking her out. He knew that he couldn't go on without her and had to get her back.

Once he dressed, he requested two guards to join him.

"Where to, sire?" asked one of the men.

"To Giodonia to get my wife back!"

()()()()

Patras, Maldonia – Imani's apartment

With Imani taking a bath, Naveen was able to get some fresh air outside after a busy morning of laying in bed with his fiancee. He didn't understand why she felt they needed to lay all day while the parade was going on.

Then there were his dreams and how intense they've becoming. After such a dream he now remembered a fountain pen and it being gold with diamonds. He asked Imani if she had such an item but she laughed it off saying she wished.

He was also growing confused as to who she really was. At times she was sweet and confident then other time she seemed paranoid. Pretty much like this morning...

…

_'...I don't know. Perhaps we should go to the parade?' Naveen suggested._

_'I don't want to go!' she shouted in almost a __tantrum-like__ matter. 'Now get back in bed!'_

_Naveen sighed, following her order. 'We can't just lay in bed all morning!'_

_'I don't intent do, Ophir!' Imani smiled her most charming grin while wrapping an arm over his six pack abs. 'Now where were we?'_

…

Naveen tuned out of the memory when he heard a young boy calling his name. He spotted Kobe headed towards the door.

"Ophir!"

Naveen smiled. "Kobe!"

"Hello Ophir!" The boy stopped before him, out of breath. Since Imani left he visited the couple while their grandmother refused to do so.

"How's your grandmother?" Asked Naveen.

"She's alright. Still angry about your engagement. More at Imani!"

Naveen nodded, also noticing a gold item in the boy's hand. "What's that in your hand?'

"A pen!" He handed him the pen. "Looks like it's worth a lot. Especially with it having the royal print and all. The diamonds look real."

Naveen took a look at the pen and suddenly saw the woman in his dreams face flash in his memory...

…

_Naveen then spotted a food stand behind her. "What is this?"_

_Tiana followed his eyes and smiled. "It's where I sell my beignets...," she noticed her mother nowhere in sight._

_"They smell wonderful," he said as they walked to the stand._

_"They tastes just as wonderful!" She handed him a napkin and held out a plate of fresh beignets before him._

_Naveen's mouth water and took one before biting into it. "Mm...I'm in love..."_

_Tiana laughed at his compliment. "I never thought a beignet could effect a person that much."_

_Naveen smiled at her. "I wasn't talking about the beignet."_

_She felt her breath shorten, obviously charmed, but kept it under control._

_He then finished the pastry and handed her back the napkin._

_"Thirsty?" she asked, taking out a small pitcher of milk from the icebox under her stand and pouring it into a medium sized glass cup._

_Naveen accepted it and handed the cup back to her. "That was very good." He then cleared his throat. "I'm looking forward to this for the rest of my life."_

_"What do you mean?" She asked, puzzled._

_"You ____will__ be my wife." He was definitely certain. "And will birth my son."_

_Tiana crossed her arms. "And how is the prince so sure about all of this?"_

_"Because I am!" Naveen giving her a cocky smirk._

_"Mm. You're also arrogant?" She asked._

_"With a heart of gold," he added, smiling. "So you better tell your family the good news."_

_She put a hand on her hip. "What makes you think I'm going to marry you?"_

_"Because you will and I guarantee you that it will be the best decision you've ever made." He took out a gold fountain pen with a diamond band and handed it to her._

_"What's this for?" Tiana glanced at the beautiful object as he walked away._

_"Keep it! It will replace the ring I'll give you the next time we see each other!" He got into his car and rode off with a smile on his lips._

_The driver saw this through the mirror. "How did it go?"_

_Naveen thought of Tiana when he said, "I say it went __better__than I expected__."_

"_Getting the list or speaking to the village girl?" __The driver asked with a chuckle._

_Naveen smirked. "You __already __know the answer..._

…

Naveen took a step back, holding on to the door for balance. "Whoa!"

"Huh?" A confused Kobe grew concern, noticing the man's now honey coloured eyes. "What is it?"

"I..." he glanced at the pen. "That woman. Her name is Tiana..." he suddenly remembered Mama Odie showing him a photo of the woman in royal attire. "Do you by any chance know where Mama Odie is staying?"

"She lives a couple miles outside of Maldonia! In Giodonia! Orleans, Giodonia to be exact!"

"I really need to ask her a question!"

"Ask her what, Ophir?" Imani questioned, stepping into the room.

"Kobe is showing me where Mama Odie is staying." He stepped out of the door.

"What?" she frowned.

"I'll be back!" He walked down the road with Kobe quickly behind.

()()()()

Orleans, Giodonia -

Tiana looked down at her hands in shame. "So I'm pregnant?"

"Yes, baby," answered Mama Odie, grimly.

Tears formed in her eyes. She had a feeling that it was possible after the first time she grew sick. But she couldn't let this happen."Is there any way that I can termin-

"Don't punish that baby for it's daddy's sins." Mama Odie suggested.

"Sins? " Tiana hugged herself. "The things he's done to me since having my first baby are worse than any sin."

Mama Odie felt horrible for her granddaughter. "I know you didn't want it baby!"

"I've betrayed Naveen..." Tiana felt dirty like she always did after dealing being in the arms of Nereus.

"No, you didn't!" Mama Odie said. "You were married to Nereus against your will!"

"I wish there was a way for me to communicate with Naveen! My dreams of him ended recently." Tiana said sadly. "I even lost the dreams."

That was when Mama Odie remembered seeing him. "Actually, I was meaning to tell you about a man who looked exactly like Naveen!"

Tiana frowned. "What do you mean a man who looked exactly like Naveen?"

"Well, about a month ago-

"Of course it wasn't him. Naveen is dead!" Tiana exclaimed with so much in her mind.

"Was his body ever recovered?" Mama Odie asked.

"Yes and..." Tiana stopped. "No! It wasn't!"

Heavy knocking was heard at the door and before they could answer, it was kicked in by two large guards.

"Wife!" Nereus stepped in.

Tiana glared at him. "What are you doing?"

"Why taking you back home! Where you belong!" He reached out to grasp her when a wooden stick hit him on the head.

"Ouch! What the..." He narrowed his eyes at Mama Odie. "You dare hit a king?"

"More like a creep!" She barked.

He laughed. "Foolish old woman! Move out of the way before you break a hip!"

Eudora ran into the living room in a frantic. "Tiana! Mama Odie! I saw a royal..." She stopped when seeing the king. "...car."

"I see where you got your looks from, Tiana," Nereus said, walking over to Eudora and bowed. "I'm afraid we haven't been properly introduced. I'm your daughter's husband. The Great King Nereus."

Eudora looked over at her daughter, causing the king to laugh again. "Speechless but full of fire! I'm sure your husband loved that trait about you!"

"Why are you here, young man?" Asked Eudora, irritated.

Nereus snorted, offended. "Young man? I'm your superior! Never speak that way with me!"

"Leave my mother alone, Nereus!" Tiana snapped.

He turned, looking her up and down. Strangely turned on. "And you know how much I yearn for my rose with thorns..." he walked over towards her.

Tiana remained where she was, staying firm. "Why are you here? You threw me out of the car and ended our marriage!"

"To take you back!" He took her hand, bumping Mama Odie this time and causing her to almost fall onto the floor. "Watch it, old woman!"

Tiana snatched her arm away and glared into his eyes. "Don't you _ever_ touch my family..." but was silence by his back hand. The hit was so sharp that it echoed across the room.

"You hit my baby!" Mama Odie raised her stick to attack but Eudora pulled her back.

"No, Mama Odie!"

Tiana was shocked for a second before recovering. "He isn't worth it."

"But you are!" He roughly grabbed her arm.

"Let go!" She cried.

Nereus' icy blue eyes stabbed through into her brown eyes. "If you want your old granny to live whatever time she has on this planet then I'd suggest you leave with me without another word you ungrateful bitch!" He threatened as they left.

"Tiana!" Eudora and Mama Odie cried.

But the guard blocked the women as Nereus dragged his wife to the car without noticing a young boy headed their direction. When he collided, the boy fell.

"Stupid kid!" He barked as he shoved Tiana into the car. "Get out of my way!"

"Kobe!" Naveen called the young boy who fell due to what looked like the back of a man who seemed to be in a rush.

Tiana's recognized that voice and saw the back of the man helping up the boy. His frame liked a lot like how Naveen would look from behind

"That was easy!" Nereus slid in beside her just as the door slammed shut.

Tiana looked back out then window as the car then drove away.

Naveen looked around and saw the face of a woman who resembled Tiana. "What happened here?"

"That jerk King Nereus caused me to fall and didn't even say excuse me!" Kobe said.

"I saw and was about to confront him but his car pulled off."

"Naveen?" Eudora and Mama Odie rushed over to him.

Naveen was confused as to why they referred to him by one of his middle names "And I had a question!"

Eudora sighed. "Baby this is sort of a bad time-

"No it isn't!" Mama Odie interrupted. "What do y'all need?"

He showed her the pen.

Eudora recognized it. "That's the pen you gave my daughter!"

"I saw her image in my image!" Naveen said. "I'd like to see more photos if you have them?"

Mama Odie smiled. "Why of course!"

Eudora frowned, not convinced. "Now Mama-

"Hush up, Eudora!" She started into the house. "Come on, baby! We've been waiting for you to come back and ask!"

Naveen followed with Kobe right by his side.

Eudora sighed. "Fine, but I'll choose the photos."

They showed Naveen photo after photo and he knew for certain that he recognized the woman named Tiana. "We kissed! Tiana and I..." He saw a photo of what looked like his wedding day and remembering how happy and relieved to finally be able to call Tiana his wife, his partner in life, _his_ altogether.

Mama Odie also noticed his eyes no longer with any trace of red. They're looking light brown. "The spell is breaking..."

Naveen then felt dizzy and suddenly remembered kissing Tiana before leaning the palace..."I was leaving for war!"

The statement broke his trance, he looked puzzled at her. "Huh?"

Mama Odie smiled. "Do you know who you are?"

Naveen raised a brow. "Is this a trick question or are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm playin' games?" she asked, knowing he now remember his own identity.

"I'm Naveen, the king of Maldonia!" He then looked around. "And Tiana grew up in this very house!"

Eudora gasped, covering her mouth. "Oh my goodness! He remembers!"

Naveen placed his hand on top of his head as a dizzy spell fell upon him once again.

"Have a seat, baby!" Eudora offered. A chair.

"I'm okay..." he said. "I'm just a little confused as to why I'm here and not...battle." He then shook his head. "Wait, I was in a battle but it was like a dream...nightmare. With red involved and fighting to get back to Tiana."

"You were in an accident!" Mama Odie shared. "Which caused you to lose your memory."

"Kobe's family looked after you during your recovery," Eudora added.

Kobe stared with open mouth. "So your name is Naveen and not Ophir?"

Naveen looked back at the young boy. "Yes, I'm Naveen. Ophir is one of my many middle names."

"You're really a king?" the young boy asked.

Naveen looked down at the pen he never let go of. "I am."

Kobe looked disappointed "So I guess we wont see each other anymore!"

Naveen walked over to Kobe. "Of course we'll still see each other. We're friends."

Kobe nodded. "But you're a king. And I read that kings are busy on their thrones announcing proclamations."

Naveen had to laugh. "I won't forget about you, buddy. But I do need for you to return home. I won't be going with you."

"Where are you going?"

"Home! To Tiana! My wife!" Naveen announced, heading to the door.

Mama Odie clapped a single clap while Eudora sighed in relief.

And Naveen turned toward them before walking over to them both. "Thank you both."

They embraced in a hug. "I will send for you both once I get things straightened."

"That Nereus is the king you know," said Eudora.

"Not anymore he isn't," Naveen said with arrogance and authority as he left the house.

Eudora grew confused. "But Naveen! What if they refuse your entry?"

"They know who their king is," Naveen said without stopping

Mama smiled. "Oh he so confident. I love it! Our babycakes will be alright after all"

Eudora nodded, agreeing. "One of the reasons she fell in love with him. One if the reasons I fell for her daddy."

()()()()

Maldonian Palace- Nursery

"My baby!" Tiana held her sleeping son who stirred from his sleep. "Oh, I missed you so much! I won't ever leave you!"

Nereus rolled his eyes, annoyed. "He's certainly like his father on missing you...," He then wrapped an arm around her.

But Tiana stepped out of his hold with the baby still in her arms.

The act offended Nereus so much that he grew enraged. "You _will_ have me if you want to live in this palace! Now put my son down!" He demanded.

Tiana could still feel the heat of the slap he left on her cheek earlier and thought about being away from her son. She couldn't risk that again and obliged his wishes by putting him back in his crib. She gave the young prince a kiss and whispered, "I love you."

Nereus' eyes wandered her derriere and thought he's teach he a lesson by grabbing her by the hair.

"Ah!' Tiana cried.

"Never disobey me again!" He then pushed her onto a twin sized bed near the crib.

Tiana then looked up to see Nereus undressing and glanced over at her son who was now whining for her. His honey coloured eyes tearing up. "Nereus can't we do this in another room? I don't want the baby to see us!"

"I will have you wherever I please!" And pinned her arms over her head just as the baby started crying. "And he will grow up knowing that women are nothing but heartless whores who will never have a valid voice unless they are under their men. Screaming in ecstasy."

"No Nereus stop it!" Tiana violently moved under the king but was unable to fight due to his strength.

"Open your legs! I will make you enjoy my advances for once!"

She felt his hand touching her sensitive bud before pinching it uncomfortably. "Nereus..." The pain was too much for her.

"I would shut up if I were you!"

Tears left her eyes as he attacked her while her son cried for her. It was worse than any of his attacks. The last thing she wanted was for her son to see her at this state.

"Mmm." Nereus moaned in her ear, going rougher, encouraging her pain. "Yes, cry, my rose! You deserve this!"

Tiana shut her eyes, refusing to give him more satisfaction of the hurt he was causing. The sounds of her son's cries deafening the king's threats.

"You will cry you ungrateful bitch!" He slapped her once again as his own orgasm built up.

Tiana whimpered as her lower abdominal cramped up. When hi teeth bit down on her neck she felt his seeds shoot in her. That's when she almost lost control in screaming.

Nereus bit down harder as the wave of his orgasm came to an end.

When he was done she rolled off the bed, still wearing her dress, she pulled her undergarments that was thrown on the floor moments prior back up before going over to comfort her hysterical infant.

Nereus pulled up his trousers, satisfied to have his wife back but still bitter of her behavior. Clearly suppressing all the pain he caused her during his assault. It was time he moved on with the fact that she will never love him as she did with his brother. But she will still be his and his only and that pleased him regardless.

His head turned towards the bed he ravaged her in moments earlier, seeing blood spots on it. The sight put a dark smirk on his lips. "I expect you in my bed tonight in the red attire I'll leave for you to dress in!" And slammed the door after leaving the room.

Despite feeling sore, disgusted and defeated the thought of knowing her son was safe was all she needed. "I'm so sorry you had to see that. But I'm okay. You give me that motivation to fight for us both and when you're old enough you can take over your rightful place as heir to the throne."

The door started to open again along with some foot steps of her husband. She closed her eyes and sighed. "Please Nereus. Not now..."

"I'm not Nereus."

Tiana's eyes shot widen open as she recognized the tone of the voice and turned, looking up to see her 'dead' husband standing before her. Tiana's eyes brighten in excitement and relief as she thought she was dead herself. "Na-Naveen?"

Overcome with emotion himself, he didn't waste any time and possessively wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lip on hers.

Tiana returned the kiss, now convinced that she was indeed dead.

But then the baby grunting in between them broke those thoughts. And when she looked into Naveen's honey coloured eyes she felt her heart pounding against her chest.

She placed her hand on his face. "Am I in heaven?"

Naveen kissed her hand. "No, even if it does feel that way."

Tiana felt the tears well in her brown eyes as her broken heart felt as if it was mending. "You're alive?"

Naveen kissed her hand. "I am, mi benita."

And at that moment Tiana fainted.

()()()()

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I'm working on the next chapter now and will have that up sometime this week. I'm also aware that this story is a bit over the rated T and once I'm done will change that to an M.


End file.
